Let's Dance
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Schulsprecher zu sein hat nicht nur Vorteile, das erkennen auch Lily Evans und James Potter, die wegen eines Balles leider zusammen tanzen müssen. Obwohl beide gute Tänzer sind, will es nicht klappen und selbst Remus scheint die Nerven zu verlieren.
1. Das kann ja heiter werden!

**Titel: **Let's dance

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, absolut nichts. Das heißt, so stimmt das nicht, mir gehört mein Schreibtisch und mein Monitor, meine Tastatur, meine Maus und auch das schöne Mauspad mit den Palmen, das ich mir für 2 € gekauft habe. Aber mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch alles andere, was mit ihm zu tun hat, all das gehört J.K.Rowling und allen anderen, die sich's leisten können. Mir gehören nur ein paar unbedeutende Nebencharaktere wie zum Beispiel Sarah Sanford, die auch in meiner anderen Lily und James FF _Es gibt mehr als wir sehen _Schleichwerbung mach vorkommt und immer noch ihren festen Freund Jack hat.

**A/N: **Ich habe mir vor kurzem meine andere Marauder-FF_, siehe oben, _durchgelesen und auch die Reviews dazu, vor allem die letzten, die mich gebeten haben, doch bald etwas neues zu schreiben und da ich die oben genannte FF momentan auch in anderen Foren veröffentliche und sie dort so gut ankommt und ich bei dem vielen Lob so schnell rot werde, hab ich mir gedacht, ich könnte vielleicht noch etwas röter werden. Aber genug davon, ich hab bei meinen anderen FFs einen Hänger und die Idee ist mir heute Nacht um zwei Uhr morgens gekommen, weil ich nicht einschlafen konnte und mir der Gedanke dann ganz plötzlich gekommen ist. Ich hab zwar noch kein Ende im Kopf aber ich denke es wird keine sehr lange FF werden, vielleicht hat sie vier oder fünf Kapitel, falls mir noch mehr Ideen kommen sollten, können es auch noch mehr Kapitel werden, ich möchte mich da noch nicht so festlegen. Das ist die erste FF von mir, wo ich mir keine Gedanken über den Titel machen musste und der auf englisch ist. Er ist eine Anspielung auf die RTL-Show Let's Dance, wo Promis jeden Samstag mit Profitänzern tanzen. Ich möchte jetzt keine Werbung für diese Sendung machen, ich will nur mal erklären, wie ich auf den Titel komme. Ich möchte außerdem noch anmerken, dass ich so gut wie keine Ahnung vom Tanzen habe und es deshalb zu einigen Unstimmigkeiten kommen kann. So, nachdem ich jetzt das ganze Vorgerede beendet habe, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe wie bei jeder meiner FFs auf eure Reviews.

* * *

**Das kann ja heiter werden**

"Nein, nein, nein, so geht das doch nun wirklich nicht!", rief Sarah Sanford laut und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. "Strengt euch doch wenigstens ein bisschen an."

"Das versuchen wir doch.", rief Lily Evans wütend und strich sich einige rote Haare zurück, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten, der bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen fröhlich auf und ab hüpfte. "Jedenfalls ich tue das.", fügte sie hinzu und warf James Potter einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Ach, und ich etwa nicht?", fragte James sauer nach.

"Du nicht, Potter, ganz genau.", sagte Lily laut und entschlossen.

"Bin ich dir auf die Füße getreten oder du mir? Die blauen Flecken auf meinen Zehen zeigen wohl, dass ich nicht derjenige bin, der sich nicht anstrengt."

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Außerdem würde ich dir nicht auf die Füße treten, wenn sie nicht so riesig wären."

"Das ist ja wohl die dümmste Ausrede, die ich jemals gehört habe. Selbst wenn ich Füße hätte, die größer als die von Hagrid sind, dann würde eine _gute _Tänzerin mir nicht auf die Füße treten.", rief James überzeugt.

"Ich bin eine _gute _Tänzerin!", schrie Lily ihn an. Sie hatte schließlich schon mehrere Tanzkurse in den Ferien besucht.

"Und ich bin ein guter Tänzer!", konterte James.

"Nein, du bist grottenschlecht!"

"Ich bin grottenschlecht? Hast du dich schon mal tanzen sehen?"

"Allerdings und ich war gut."

"Und wieso zeigst du dann dieses angebliche Können nicht sondern walzt lieber meine Füße platt, die bald aussehen, als ob eine wild gewordene Herde von Hippgreifen darüber getrampelt ist!"

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, Potter, obwohl das sicher deine einzige und größte Stärke ist, denn tanzen gehört ja nicht dazu, so mies wie du darin bist."

"Ich bin darin nicht mies, Fräulein Neunmalklug, du bist viel mieser als ich!"

"Jetzt reicht es!", rief Remus Lupin laut und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Er stellte sich rasch zwischen die beiden Streithähne, die bereits ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten und so aussahen, als könnten sie sich kaum noch beherrschen, dem jeweils anderen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. "Ihr seid beide mies, in Ordnung?"

"Remus!", rief Lily geschockt und starrte ihn an.

"Moony!" James hatte einen nicht minder verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, als er seinen Freund anblickte.

"Er hat Recht, ihr seid beide mies.", stimmte Sarah Remus zu. "Was? Es ist so.", meinte sie, als sie Lilys vernichtenden Blick bemerkte.

"Ich versteh sowieso nicht, warum wir diesen Scheiß machen müssen.", schnaubte James wütend. Es reichte ihm schon, sich auf den zahlreichen Festen seiner reichen Eltern zum Narren zu machen, warum sollte er es jetzt vor der ganzen Schule tun? Nur weil er Schulsprecher war? Das war für James kein ausreichender Grund und nur die Überredungskünste von Remus hatten ihn soweit gebracht, dass er bei diesem Schwachsinn mitmachte.

"Auch wenn es mir wahrscheinlich mehr Leid tut als dir, aber du bist Schulsprecher, Potter, und es ist deine Pflicht, den Ball mit der Schulsprecherin zu eröffnen. Und leider Merlins bin ich diese Schulsprecherin, mit der du den Ball eröffnen musst und das kannst du auch nicht ändern, also finde dich gefälligst damit ab!", rief Lily ziemlich sauer. Sie konnte sich auch bessere Dinge vorstellen, mit denen sie ihre Freizeit verbringen könnte, als mit James Potter tanzen zu üben.

"Ich würde mich ja gerne damit abfinden, das geht nur leider schlecht, wenn du meine Füße zu Brei zertrampelst.", schrie James außer sich.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so wehleidig, nur weil ich dir einmal aus Versehen auf den Fuß getreten bin.", seufzte Lily und verdrehte gekonnt ihre Augen.

"Das war nicht einmal, das war zehnmal. Außerdem habe ich nicht geheult, weil mich mal ein Buch am Kopf getroffen hat, wie eine andere Person, die ich kenne." Er starrte Lily an. "Klingelt da was bei dir?"

"Das war ein über tausend Seiten dickes Buch, dass _du _nach mir geworfen hast, Potter."

"Ah, Falsch, null Punkte Evans. Ich habe das Buch nicht nach _dir _geworfen, sondern nach Snape und wenn du zu blöd bist, um ihm auszuweichen, dann kann ich auch nichts machen."

"Wenn du ein halbwegs gebildeter Mensch wärst, Potter, dann wüsstest du, dass man nicht einfach Bücher durch Räume schmeißt."

"Und was hätte ich sonst schmeißen sollen? Etwas meine beste Feder? Die tut doch gar nicht weh, wenn sie einen trifft."

"Man sollte überhaupt nichts durch die Gegend werfen, aber weil du anscheinend von den Primaten groß gezogen wurdest, kann ich ja nicht voraussetzen, dass du weißt, wie sich ein kultivierter Mensch verhält."

"Ein kultvierter Mensch schreit seinen Tanzpartner auch nicht an, nachdem dieser geflissentlich ignoriert hat, dass der andere ihm auf den Fuß getreten ist."

"Geflissentlich ignoriert? Dass ich nicht lache Potter, du hälst mir das jetzt schon seit Wochen vor. Vielleicht solltest du das Wort Ignoranz mal im Wörterbuch nachschlagen, wenn du es nicht auch schon du die Gegend geschmissen hast."

"Ich will dir mal was sagen, Evans, nämlich - "

Jedoch erfuhr keiner der Anwesenden, was James Potter hatte sagen wollen, da ihm die Worte im Halse stecken blieben, genauso wie Lily, die ebenfalls wieder zu einer nicht sehr freundlichen Bemerkung angesetzt hatte.

Remus und Sarah steckten zufrieden ihre Zauberstäbe weg und betrachteten ihre beiden Freunde, die sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hatten und die jetzt aussahen wie Fische auf dem Trockenen, wie sie stumm ihre Münder öffneten und unverrichteter Dinger wieder schlossen. Die Blicke allerdings, die sie sich sauer zuwarfen, hätten tödlicher nicht sein können.

"Jetzt hört mal zu, ihr zwei.", sagte Remus, die Ruhe selbst, und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Schulsprecher. "Ihr seid hier, um zu lernen, wie ihr richtig miteinander tanzt und nicht, um euch gegenseitig umzubringen, ist das klar?" Er sah beide scharf an und Lily und James nickten ergeben. "Sarah und ich opfern unsere Zeit, damit ihr beide auch wirklich tanzt und nicht das macht, was ihr gerade getan habt. Wir opfern unsere Zeit hier, damit ihr euch nicht in zwei Wochen bei dem großen Maiball zu kompletten Vollidioten macht und entschuldigt, wenn ich sagen muss, dass es im Moment ganz danach aussieht. Sarah und ich haben besseres zu tun, als hier im Raum der Wünsche zuzusehen, wie ihr euch angiftet, das können wir auch zu jeder anderen Tageszeit tun. Habt ihr das verstanden?", fragte Remus scharf und blickte James und Lily erneut in die Augen. Wieder nickten beide schicksalsergeben. "Also können Sarah und ich jetzt den Schweigezauber von euch nehmen und ihr verhaltet euch wie normale erwachsene Menschen?", fügte Remus dann etwas sanfter hinzu. Ein drittes Nicken war die Folge. "Also gut." Er und Sarah schwangen die Zauberstäbe und hoben den Zauber auf.

"Danke Moony.", seufzte James und räusperte sich laut, wie um zu testen, ob seine Stimme wirklich da war.

"Jaah, danke Sarah.", sagte auch Lily, erleichtert, dass sie ihre Stimme wieder hatte.

"Dann können wir ja weitermachen.", sagte Sarah erschöpft und machte sich einen neuen Pferdeschwanz.

"Das wäre mal eine gute Idee.", stimmte Remus zu. "Lily und James, auf die Positionen bitte.", sagte er. Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine schwierige Angelegenheit werden würde, Lily und James das Tanzen _miteinander _beizubringen, aber dass sich die beiden so verhalten würden, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er wusste, dass sie beide gute Tänzer waren, James beherrschte die verschiedensten Tanzstile durch die vielen Feste, die seine Eltern veranstalteten und auf denen er wohl oder übel tanzen musste. Lily wiederum hatte in den Sommerferien immer Tanzkurse besucht und sie war sehr talentiert auf dem Gebiet.

Aber dass Lily und James zusammen tanzten, schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit zu sein. Beide waren ungewöhnlich steif und bewegten sich nur hölzern, hatten nicht die Spannung im Körper, die von Nöten war, sie sahen sich nicht in die Augen, traten sich ständig gegenseitig auf die Füße, besonders Lily James, und hielten so viel Abstand zueinander, wie es nur irgend möglich war.

Auch jetzt war dieses Phänomen von neuem zu beobachten. James' Hand lag zwar auf Lilys Hüfte, so wie es sein sollte, aber einzig und alleine seine Fingerspitzen berührten sie. Bei Lily und ihrer Hand auf James' Schuler war es genau das gleiche, es bestand kaum Körperkontakt zwischen den beiden und als sie anfingen, sich zu der von Remus' herraufbeschwörten Musik zu bewegen, sah das so aus, als würden sie barfuss über Glasscherben tapsen.

Remus seufzte und stellte sich zu Lilys bester Freundin Sarah, die die Schulsprecher mit genauso skeptischer Miene beobachtete wie Remus auch. Aber der Werwolf hatte keinen Nerv mehr zum diskutieren und schaute einfach zu, wie Lilys und James klägliche Versuche aussahen, miteinander zu tanzen.

"Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit den beiden los ist, Remus.", sagte Sarah leise zu ihm. "Normalerweise kann Lily super tanzen."

"Ich weiß, James kann das auch wahnsinnig gut." Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf über die Unfähigkeit seiner beiden Freunde. "Na, das kann ja noch heiter werden.", murmelte er entmutigt.

"Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht.", stimmte ihm Sarah zu und beobachtete, wie James schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, als Lily ihm mal wieder auf die Füße tappte.


	2. Übungsstunde mit Lady Sirius

**Übungsstunde mit Lady Sirius**

"Prongs, was soll der Mist? Wieso schafft ihr es nicht, normal zu tanzen? Ihr könnt doch beide besser als normal tanzen.", sagte Remus sauer.

"Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, Moony, dass ich es nicht weiß, klar? Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum Evans sich so anstellt.", antwortete James nicht minder sauer.

"Zu so einer beschissenen Tanzeinlage gehören _immer _zwei, das kann einer alleine gar nicht schaffen, Prongs.", protestierte Remus und stieß die Schlafsaaltür auf. Sirius war anwesend und zog sich gerade um, weshalb er einen freien Oberkörper hatte. Als er seine besten Freunde in das Zimmer kommen sah, hüpfte er hinter den Vorhang, damit er seinen Oberkörper verdecken konnte.

"Könnt ihr denn nicht anklopfen?", fragte er seine Freunde.

James warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, ignorierte aber diesen Einwurf. "Ich versuch's doch, Remus, ich schwöre. Aber es geht eben nicht so, wie ich will."

"Weil du dich nicht anstrengst. Gib's zu, Prongs, du willst dich nur an Lily rächen, weil sie dich die letzten zwei Jahre immer abgewiesen hat.", vermutete Remus.

James sah ihn erstaunt an. Was dachte sich Remus? Er hatte doch in den letzten Wochen oft genug gesagt, dass er nichts mehr von Lily wollte, dass er eigentlich nie wirklich ernsthaft an ihr interessiert war, aber er wusste, dass seine Freunde wussten, dass es nicht stimmte und er sehr viel für Lily übrig gehabt hatte. Aber dass er sich an ihr rächen wollte und dann auch noch auf diese Weise? "Hast du deinen Verstand in der letzten Vollmondnacht verloren, Moony? Ich habe andere Möglichkeiten, um mich an Evans zu rächen. Die hier ist doch eine größere Strafe für mich und meine Füße."

"Dann erklär mir, Prongs, warum ihr zusammen so schlecht tanzt.", verlangte Remus und ignorierte Sirius ebenfalls, der immer noch empört dreinblickend hinter dem Vorhang stand und langsam sauer wurde, weil seine Freunde ihn nicht beachteten.

"Ich sagte doch schon, dass ich das nicht kann, Moony. Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht.", meinte James frustriert und warf sich auf sein Bett. "Und sag nicht, dass ich mich nur so anstelle, weil ich immer noch was von Evans will und das hier nutze, um Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, das stimmt nämlich nicht.", fügte er noch hinzu, als er sah, wie Remus den Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu sagen und ihn jetzt aufgrund dieser Aussage wieder schloss. James kannte seinen Freund und wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

"Nach diesem Streit zu urteilen,", meldete sich Sirius nun zu Wort, der immer noch nicht hinter dem Vorhang hervorgekommen war, "schließe ich darauf, dass Prongs und Evans das Tanzproblem noch immer nicht in den Griff bekommen haben."

"Absolut richtig, Padfoot.", seufzte Remus. Er hatte damit gerechnet, nur einen Nachmittag für diese Sache hergeben zu müssen, weil er eben wusste, was für gute Tänzer die beiden Schulsprecher waren. Das das jetzt schon der vierte Nachmittag war, zerrte an den Nerven des Werwolfs. Und es wurde nicht besser, egal was sie taten.

"Und wenn wir schon dabei sind,", sagte Sirius jetzt, "könntet ihr das nächste Mal bitte anklopfen?"

James grinste etwas und setzte sich auf. "Seit wann bist du denn so schüchtern, Padfoot? Wenn die Mädchen wüssten, dass sie Sirius Black hier mit freiem Oberkörper antreffen, dann würden sie in Scharen vor der Tür warten, jedenfalls die, die dich noch nie oben ohne gesehen haben und das werden ja bekannter Weise immer weniger. Und wir schlafen jetzt schon seit sechseinhalb Jahren in einem Schlafsaal und haben uns schon mit weniger Kleidung als der hier gesehen. Was soll das also, Padfoot?"

"Ich dachte nur, wir könnten mal etwas Privatsphäre einrichten, Prongs, das käme doch allen zu Gute.", erklärte Sirius und grinste auch.

"Also wenn das so ist, Padfoot, dann möchte ich dich hier nie wieder knutschend mit einem Mädchen erwischen.", sagte Remus und streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus.

Sirius sah seinen Freund entsetzt an und ließ den Vorhang sofort los. "Ok, ihr habt Recht, das war eine bescheuerte Idee. Scheiß auf die Privatsphäre." Remus' Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

"Wusste ich's doch. Du wirst nie ohne Mädchen leben können, Padfoot."

"Und warum sollte ich auch? Hogwarts wäre ohne Mädchen langweilig, jetzt, wo ich die Streiche alle alleine spielen muss, weil ein gewisser Freund von mir, auf den ich all die Jahre habe zählen können plötzlich zu den Gegnern übergelaufen und jetzt _verantwortungsbewusst _ist." Sirius sah seinen besten Freund vorwurfsvoll an. Er nahm es James immer noch übel, dass er jetzt die meisten Streiche alleine spielen musste, weil sein Freund jetzt plötzlich Schulsprecher war und ein gutes Vorbild abgeben musste.

"Padfoot, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass Dumbledore mir das Amt gegeben hat. Ich wollte es doch gar nicht haben.", sagte James ernst. Es war für ihn in den letzten Sommerferien ein sehr großer Schock gewesen, als er das Abzeichen bekommen hatte. Aber er hatte sich damit abgefunden und versuchte nun ein Schulsprecher zu sein, der wenigstens nicht allzu oft zu Professor McGonagall zitiert wurde, weil er sich wiedereinmal nicht so verhalten hatte, wie es sich für seine Position gehörte.

"Aber es tut dir verdammt gut, James.", meinte Remus mit geschlossenen Augen. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, diese Tanzstunde war sehr anstrengend für ihn gewesen, auch wenn er nicht selbst tanzte. "Dann lernst du endlich mal die Bedeutung des Wortes Verantwortung kennen."

"Ich kenne dieses Wort bereits und ich habe auch eine sehr große Verantwortung gehabt, bevor ich zum Schulsprecher ernannt wurde."

"Du wirst dich wundern, aber andern Schülern beizubringen, wie man Streiche spielt ohne erwischt zu werden ist keine Verantwortung."

"Wie kannst du sowas sagen, Moony.", rief Sirius, der sich persönlich beleidigt fühlte. "Das ist die größte Verantwortung, die es gibt. Wir haben die Verantwortung dafür zu sorgen, dass es in Hogwarts was zu lachen gibt und dass sich nicht immer alles nur um das langweilige Lernen dreht."

Remus seufzte. Das war mal wieder typisch Sirius, nur nichts zu ernst nehmen und soviel Unsinn wie möglich anrichten. Mit dieser Einstellung würde er noch irgendwann in Askaban landen. "Sirius, willst du den ganzen Nachmittag oben ohne rumlaufen?", wechselte er das Thema. Manchmal war es wirklich ermüdend, mit seinen beiden Freunden zu diskutieren, aber er wusste, dass es ihm fehlen würde, wenn sie mit Hogwarts fertig wären.

Sirius sah nach Remus' letzter Bemerkung an sich herunter und erkannte, dass er immer noch mit freiem Oberkörper rumlief. "Oh, richtig. Danke, Moony." Er lief zu seinem Koffer und holte sich ein weißes Hemd raus, das er sich dann anzog.

James zog sich seine Schuhe aus und warf sie auf den Boden, seine Socken folgten ihnen. Sirius musterte diese Handlung seines Freundes missbilligend. "Prongs, wäre es vielleicht möglich, wenn du diese Umweltverschmutzung nicht genau neben meinem Bett durchführst? Deine Schweißfüße haben einen sehr penetranten Geruch und ich möchte nicht im Schlaf ersticken."

James schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Du wirst auch immer merkwürdiger, Sirius. Erst kommst du auf die Idee, mehr Privatsphäre zu wollen und jetzt hast du Angst wegen ein paar Socken zu ersticken."

"Hast du mal an den Dingern gerochen, Prongs?", fragte Sirius und knöpfte sich sein Hemd zu. Ein paar der oberen Knöpfe ließ er allerdings offen, sodass man seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper sehen konnte.

"Nein.", meinte James und setzte sich auf. Er stellte seine schmerzenden Füße auf den kühlen Fußboden. "Und das ist auch nicht nötig." Er schnippte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und schon waren seine schmutzigen Socken wieder sauber. "Siehst du, Padfoot, keine lebensbedrohlichen Sachen mehr, die dich um deinen Schlaf bringen und vorzeitig ins Jenseits befördern werden." James besah sich prüfend seine Füße.

"Dein Glück, Prongs, dein Glück.", meinte Sirius.

"Ich glaub da sind schon wieder zwei blaue Flecken dazu gekommen.", vermutete James und zählte die blauen, grünen und leicht violetten Verfärbungen auf der Haut seiner Füße. Lily war wirklich sehr gut darin, die Stellen zu finden, die noch nicht farbig waren.

Sirius kniete sich auf den Boden und betrachtete ebenfalls die Füße seines besten Freundes. Nachdem er dreimal nachgezählt hatte, nickte er. "Jep, da hat Evans mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet."

"Sie sieht so zierlich aus, aber bei meinen Füßen verhält sie sich wie ein Trampeltier.", meinte James und beschwörte etwas Eis herauf, das er dann auf seine Füße legte.

"Und dabei ist sie so eine gute Tänzerin.", warf Remus ein.

James warf seinem Freund einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. "Davon hab ich aber bis jetzt nichts gemerkt, Moony."

"Dafür kann ich aber nichts, Prongs. Ich hab schon mit Lily getanzt und sie war sehr gut.", erklärte Remus.

"Dann tanz du doch mit Evans, Moony. Vielleicht tritt sie _dir _nicht auf die Füße.", sagte James mit einem undefinierbaren Ton in der Stimme.

"Das geht nicht, Prongs. Die Schulsprecher müssen zusammen den Ball eröffnen und soweit ich und ganz Hogwarts wissen, bist du Schulsprecher und Lily ist Schulsprecherin. Diesmal hast du wirklich keine Möglichkeit, dich irgendwie rauszumogeln, James.", sagte Remus. "Und so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht."

"Nein, überhaupt nicht, Moony.", warf Sirius ein. "Allerdings werden James' Füße bis zum Ball aussehen wie die Slytherins, als wir sie aus Versehen mit dem falschen Farbzauber belegt haben."

"Aber du hast doch schon schlimmeres erlebt als das, Prongs. Denk nur mal an deine ganzen Verletzungen wegen dem Quidditsch."

"Ja, aber die waren einmalig. Das hier", James zeigte auf seine Füße, "muss ich mir bis zum Ball noch sehr oft antun. Und was hab ich davon? Evans' Gemeckere."

"Als ob du das nicht genießen würdest, Prongs. Ich kenne dich doch.", meinte Remus.

"Du spinnst, Moony.", sagte James abwehrend und zauberte ein Putztuch herbei. Das Eis war inzwischen geschmolzen und es befand sich eine Pfütze am Boden. James murmelte etwas und schon wischte das Tuch das Wasser weg. James zog sich seine sauber gezauberten Socken wieder an und danach die Schuhe.

"Tu ich nicht. Gib's zu, Prongs.", verlangte Remus und sah seinen Freund prüfend an.

"Na schön, vielleicht genieße ich diese Auseinandersetzungen ein ganz kleines bisschen.", gab James sich geschlagen. "Aber nur, weil das die einzige Basis ist, auf der ich mich mit Evans verständigen kann."

"Aha!", rief Sirius und sprang mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck vom Boden auf, auf dem er herumgerutscht war, weil er nach seinem Tintenfass gesucht hatte.

James war vor Schreck von Sirius' plötzlichem Ausruf nach hinten gefallen und mit einem Überschlag unsanft auf dem Fußboden gelandet. Fluchend rappelte James sich wieder auf. "Was soll der Mist, Padfoot?"

"Ich hab mein Tintenfass gefunden. Aber darum ging es mir nicht. Du willst immer noch was von Evans, richtig?", vermutete Sirius und blickte seinen besten Freund prüfend an. James hatte zwar behauptet, das dem nicht mehr so sei, aber in dieser Beziehung traute Sirius ihm nicht wirklich über den Weg. Außerdem meinte er einen traurigen Klang in Prongs' Stimme gehört zu haben, als dieser davon gesprochen hatte, dass sie sich nur auf einer Basis verständigen konnten.

"Du spinnst, Padfoot. Ich will schon lange nichts mehr von Evans. Außerdem hat sie mir oft genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich sowieso keine Chance hätte." Und wieder war da dieser traurige Ton. Aber in James' Blick lag etwas entgültiges, das entweder hieß, dass er das Thema beenden wollte oder, dass er Lily wirklich aufgegeben hatte. Sirius wusste nicht, welche seiner Vermutungen zutraf, aber wahrscheinlich war es die erste und er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden.

"Also schön, Prongs.", meinte Sirius, um das Thema zu wechseln. "Vielleicht solltest du mal mit mir üben!", schlug er begeistert vor.

James starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Was soll ich mit dir machen!"

Auch Remus starrte Sirius an. Was für blödes Zeug quatsche er denn jetzt wieder?

Sirius grinste noch breiter. "Bist du taub, Prongs? Du sollst mit mir üben. Tanzen natürlich, darüber reden wir doch die ganze Zeit."

James fing an zu lachen. "Ich soll mit _dir_ tanzen üben?"

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund beleidigt an. "Schlimmer als mit Evans kann es ja wohl nicht mehr werden."

James dachte einen Moment an seine blauen Flecke und nickte. "Auch wieder wahr. Also von mir aus. Aber nicht zu lange, ich will bald zum Abendessen."

Sirius sah James empört an. "Wann habe ich jemals ein Abendessen ausfallen lassen, wenn ich keinen wirklich guten Grund dazu hatte?"

Prongs grinste. "Auch wahr. Also los." James ging auf seinem Freund zu, aber Sirius hielt ihn auf. "Moment, James. Wenn, dann richtig. Wir müssen die richtige Stimmung aufbauen." Sirius legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte. Remus beobachtete die ganze Szenerie misstrauisch. Bei Sirius' Ideen konnte man nie wissen. Und tatsächlich, er ging zu seinem Bett und nahm die Decke. Er wickelte sie sich wie eine Toga um den Körper. Dann beschwor er eine Blume aus dem Nichts herauf und steckte sich umständlich ins Haar.

Als Remus seinen Freund so sah, brach er in schallendes Lachen aus und auch James konnte sich schwer zurückhalten und grinste breit.

Sirius musterte sie missbilligend. "Keinen Sinn für Details, ihr beide.", meinte er. "Ich soll doch Evans darstellen."

Remus liefen schon Lachtränen über die Wangen. "Da liegst du aber Welten von Lily entfernt."

"Na und? Mit ein bisschen Phantasie geht das schon.", meinte Sirius leichthin. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und schlug die Beine übereinander. James musterte ihn verwirrt. "Prongs, jetzt mach schon! Wir proben die ganze Prozedur einmal, kann dir nicht schaden, deine Manieren mal wieder aufzufrischen. Also los. Du bist der Gentleman, der die Lady zum tanzen auffordern will."

"Und wer ist die Lady?" Remus kugelte sich vor Lachen.

Sirius sah ihn sauer an. "Die bin natürlich ich, du Troll!"

"Du und Lady." Remus konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

Sirius beschloss, seinen Freund zu ignorieren und blickte James auffordernd an. Dieser atmete einmal tief durch, um den Lachreiz zu unterdrücken und ging langsam auf Sirius zu. Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung. "Gnädiges Fräulein, dürfte ich euch vielleicht um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er höflich. Remus lachte und lachte.

"Aber natürlich, werter Herr.", flötet Sirius mit hoher mädchenhafter Stimme und streckte James seine Hand hin, die diesem fast auf die Nase knallte. Prongs ergriff sie schnell und deutete einen Handkuss an.

"Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt.", grinste James und zog Sirius sehr schnell vom Bett hoch.

"Oh, nicht so stürmisch, holder Junker.", quietsche Sirius immer noch in der hohen Tonlage.

"Oh, Verzeihung, da bin ich wohl etwas zu stürmisch gewesen.", sagte James. Remus' Gesicht war inzwischen schon rot geworden, so sehr lachte er. Allerdings schien er sich langsam wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

"Also dann.", meinte Sirius, der einzige, der noch richtig ernst war. "Maestro, Musik ab." Er blickte Remus auffordernd an, aber dessen Blick fiel wieder auf die rote Blume in Sirius' Haar und schon wieder kamen neue Lachanfälle, obwohl er sich doch gerade erst von den alten erholt hatte. "Alles muss man selber machen.", murmelte Sirius leise und in einer normalen Tonlage. Er schnippte einmal mit dem Zauberstab und schon erklang die gleiche Musik, zu der auch James und Lily getanzt hatten, besser gesagt, wo sie es versucht hatten.

Die beiden besten Freunde nahmen ihre Tanzhaltung ein und fingen an, sich zu der Musik zu bewegen.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

"Oh, Sie tanzen aber sehr gut, Monsieur.", flötete Sirius nach einigen Minuten.

"Ahh, das muss an ihrer Anwesenheit liegen, Mylady.", flirtetet James und grinste dabei.

Sirius klimperte mit seinen Wimpern. "Oh, Sie Scharmör, Sie alter."

Remus hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und konnte wieder normal atmen. Es war aber auch zu komisch, Sirius mit einer Bettdecke umwickelt und mit einer Blume im Haar zu sehen, besonders wenn er in dieser Aufmachung auch noch mit James einen Walzer auf das Parkett legte. Aber etwas fiel Remus jetzt auf: Die beiden tanzten gar nicht mal schlecht. Und das war noch eine Untertreibung, sie tanzten sehr gut. Warum klappte das nicht mit Lily, James schien doch die Schrittfolge genau im Kopf zu haben und machte das wirklich sehr gut.

Rätsel über Rätsel...

Die Tür des Schlafsaales ging auf und ein müder Peter kam herein. Er hatte Nachsitzen müssen, weil er die Hausaufgaben für Professor McGonagall nicht gemacht hatte. Er war mit der Arbeit etwas überlastet. Als er seine beiden Freunde durch das Zimmer tanzen sah, stoppte er abrupt und starrte sie entgeistert an. "Padfoot ... Prongs ... ähm ... was macht ihr da?"

"Üben, Wormtail, das siehste doch.", meinte Sirius, als er 'vorbeischwebte'.

Peter warf Remus einen hilfesuchenden und fragenden Blick zu, aber der schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

"Ihr macht das aber richtig gut, ihr zwei.", rief Moony ihnen zu.

"Danke.", sagte Sirius, drehte noch eine Pirouette und kam dann elegant zum stehen.

Peter stand immer noch verdattert in der Tür. Sirius grinste ihm zu und befreite sich aus der Decke, die er zurück auf das Bett schmiss. Die Blume pflückte er wieder aus seinen Haaren und nahm sie in die Hand. "Die schenke ich Sally, wenn ich sie sehe, mit der hab ich morgen sowieso ein Date." Er ging an dem versteinerten Peter vorbei und grinste James zu. "Na los, mach schon, oder willst du zu spät zum Abendessen kommen?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, das nächste Kapitel ist fertig und ich finde es eigentlich ganz gut, selbst wenn es die Geschichte nicht so vorantreibt.

Es freut mich sehr, dass meine Idee anscheinend großen Anklang findet, neun Reviews hab ich selten für das erste Kapitel bekommen, vielen Dank dafür. Ich hab mir jetzt angewöhnt, immer auf die Reviews zu antworten, jedenfalls auf die gekennzeichneten, auf die anderen Antworte ich hier, weil mir das mit den E-Mails nicht so zusagt, ich bin immer sehr unsicher, wenn ich E-Mails von fremden Leuten in meinem Postfach habe.

Auf ein Review hab ich jetzt nicht geantwortet, aber das hab ich noch nicht gekriegt, ich hab momentan generell Probleme damit, Reviews für meine FFs zu bekommen, also tut's mir Leid, wenn ich auf ein Review bis jetzt nicht geantwortet habe.

**Elisabeth Emma Evans**: Es freut mich, sehr, dass du es so lustig fandest und lachen musstest, genau das war meine Absicht, muss ich sagen. Du hast auch _es gibt mehr als wir sehen _gelesen? Hast du mir da auch ein Review geschrieben, ich bin mir da nicht mehr so sicher schäm. Jedenfalls hoffe ich dass du weiter lesen wirst.

**sophe: **Es freut mich, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass es dir bei diesem auch so geht.

**Melanie**: Jep, die Sache mit den Schulsprechern war mir anfangs, als ich das in einer anderen FF gelesen habe. Aber dass James Schulsprecher war, kommt in sehr vielen FFs vor, die ich gelesen habe und manche sind wirklich sehr gut recherchiert, die halten sich wirklich nur an die Tatsachen und zum Beispiel bei _Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit, _die ist übrigens sehr gut recherchiert und stützt sich auch größtenteils auf J.K.Rs Aussagen, würde ich dir empfehlen, das 37. Kapitel _das siebte Schuljahr Teil 1 _zu lesen, da ist sehr gut erklärt, warum James Schulsprecher geworden ist. Remus ist jetzt kein Vertrauensschüler mehr und James musste nicht unbedingt einer sein, um Schulsprecher zu werden. Danke für deinen Hinweis und deinen Tipp, aber dass James Schulsprecher ist, war kein Fehler sondern meine volle Absicht. Aber ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und hoffe, dass du auch weiterlesen wirst.


	3. Geht das schon wieder los!

**Geht das schon wieder los!**

"Lily, wieso müsst ihr beiden euch so anstellen?", fragte Sarah frustriert und griff zu ihrer Bürste, um sich die Haare zu kämmen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso du dich so aufregst, Sarah, ich muss doch mit ihm tanzen und nicht du.", brauste Lily auf und wickelte das Handtuch, das sie um ihre nassen Haare geschlungen hatte wieder auf. Rote feuchte Locken fielen ihr auf die Schultern.

"Aber ich opfere meine Zeit dafür, Lils. Ich könnte sie auch gut für andere Dinge nutzen, wie zum Beispiel für die Prüfungen zu lernen."

"Die Prüfungen finden doch erst in ein paar Monaten statt, jetzt mach dich doch nicht verrückt.", rief Lily sauer.

"Ich soll mich nicht verrückt machen? Wer hat denn schon letztes Schuljahr die Pläne für die Stoffwiederholungen erarbeitet? Und dann soll ich mich nicht verrückt machen, wenn ich für mehrere Stunden mit dir, James und Remus im Raum der Wünsche eingesperrt bin und mir euer Gemeckere anhören muss."

"Es hat dich niemand dazu gezwungen, uns zu helfen.", sagte Lily aufgebracht und schaute ihre beste Freundin wütend an.

"Ach nein? Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du mich _angefleht,_ damit ich bei diesen 'Tanzstunden' dabei bin. _Bitte, Sarah, lass mich nicht mit Potter alleine, bitte. _Du wärst fast auf die Knie gefallen, damit ich in dieser Zeit dabei bin. Und ich verstehe nicht mal wieso. Du hast schon so viel Zeit mit James alleine verbracht, wo ihr euren Schulsprecherpflichten nachgehen musstet, da hast du dich längst nicht so angestellt wie jetzt. Warum machst du um diese Sache so ein Theater?", wollte Sarah wissen. Langsam reichte es ihr, sich ständig Lilys Nörgelei wegen James anzuhören.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau, Sarah. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich so einen Wirbel darum mache.", sagte Lily mit weinerlicher Stimme und ließ sich deprimiert auf die Matratze ihres Himmelbetts fallen.

"Du hast Angst.", meinte Sarah und blickte ihre Freundin mitleidig an.

Lily stütze sich auf ihre Unterarme und schaute sie überrascht an. "Wovor sollte ich Angst haben?"

"Vor dem, was passieren _könnte, _wenn James und du alleine im Raum der Wünsche seid und mehr Körperkontakt habt als durch tödliche Blicke."

"Was!", fragte Lily erstaunt. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

"Oh, doch, das ist es. Ihr vermeidet jeglichen Körperkontakt, ihr berührt euch nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Am liebsten würdet ihr aus fünf Metern Entfernung miteinander tanzen, wenn überhaupt."

"Das ist doch Blödsinn.", widersprach Lily und stand wieder auf. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihr Bett, murmelte etwas und der Wasserfleck, der sich gebildet hatte, weil ihre Haare noch tropften, verschwand. Danach richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Locken und einen Moment später waren auch die getrocknet.

"Dann sag mir eine bessere Erklärung, warum ihr euch so verhaltet.", verlangte Sarah und blickte ihre Freundin forschend an. Täuschte sie sich oder war Lily rot geworden? Allerdings versank gerade die Sonne hinter den Bergen in der Umgebung von Hogwarts und das Schattenspiel trieb seine Späße mit den Menschen.

"Ich will einfach nicht mit Potters Arroganz infiziert werden.", verteidigte sich Lily und blickte auf ihre Füße.

"Das ist wirklich eine bessere Erklärung als meine.", sagte Sarah und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab Hunger, gehen wir zum Abendessen?", wechselte sie das Thema, als sie bemerkte, wie unwohl sich ihre Freundin fühlte.

Lily sah dankbar auf und nickte. "Ja, gehen wir, ich hab auch Hunger."

Die beiden Freundinnen eilten aus dem Schlafsaal.

Hatte Sarah Recht? Wollte sie nur nicht alleine mit James sein, weil sie Angst hatte, dass etwas passieren konnte, wogegen sie sich die letzten Jahre immer gesperrt hatte? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, weil ihr der Gedanke so absurd vorkam. Was hatte Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht, ihr Potter als Schulsprecher vorzusetzen? Sie mussten schon so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, weil sie ihren Pflichten nachkommen mussten, aber dass jetzt auch noch ein Ball stattfand, den sie zusammen eröffnen sollten, das ging wirklich zu weit. Wenn sie nicht so viel Respekt vor dem Schulleiter gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie ihm gründlich die Meinung wegen dieser, in ihren Augen, Schnapsidee gesagt. Jedes Jahr hatte Hogwarts zwei Schulsprecher, jedes Jahr mussten diese ihren Pflichten nachgehen, aber nur dieses Jahr fand ein Ball statt, den die Schulsprecher eröffnen mussten. Hätte er nicht nächstes Jahr stattfinden können? Oder ihretwegen auch letztes Jahr, aber nein, dieser _Geistesblitz _musste Dumbledore ja unbedingt dieses Jahr kommen.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum trafen die beiden Freundinnen auf Remus, dessen Gesicht ganz rot war und der sich immer noch einige Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen musste sowie Peter, der einen sehr verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte Sarah neugierig wissen. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte Remus vor Zorn nur so gesprüht und jetzt schien er sich kaum zurückhalten zu können, laut loszulachen.

"Ach nichts weiter.", grinste Remus und wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen. Die vier gingen durch das Zimmer und kletterten aus dem Portraitloch. "James und Sirius haben nur _geübt_.", sagte er, als sie den Gang entlanggingen.

"Was?" Lilys Kopf flog zur Seite und starrte Remus verwundert und ungläubig an. "Potter und Black haben was gemacht?"

"Geübt.", fing Remus wieder an zu kichern. "Tanzen geübt.", fügte er hinzu. "Und Sirius war die Lady."

Sarah brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Das kann ich mir sofort vorstellen.", sagte sie.

Auch Lily fing an zu grinsen, aber das eben gehörte bestätigte ihre Meinung. Potter und Black haben nur Unsinn im Kopf. Kein Wunder, wenn sie nicht zusammen konnten, weil Potter einfach nicht den nötigen Ernst für diese Sache aufbrachte.

"Aber eins muss man den beiden lassen.", sagte Remus einige Minuten später, als sie die Marmortreppe hinunterstiegen.

"Und was?", fragte Lily neugierig und blickte Remus gespannt an. Er war immer fair und wenn er schon so anfing, musste es auch etwas gutes an dieser Sache geben und nicht nur etwas komisches.

"Tanzen konnten die zwei, oder Peter?", wandte er sich an den vierten Rumtreiber, der bis dato ziemlich unbeteiligt neben den dreien hergelaufen ist.

"Was?", fuhr er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte den Werwolf unwissend an.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass Sirius und James gut zusammen getanzt haben.", wiederholte Remus. Er fragte sich, wo Wormtail manchmal mit seinen Gedanken war, wahrscheinlich schon bei den Abschlussprüfungen, vor denen er relativ viel Angst hatte.

"Ja, ich denke schon.", sagte er und blickte recht unbehaglich drein, weil alle anderen ihn ansahen. "Aber als ich gekommen bin, waren sie ja schon fast fertig."

"Ja, stimmt.", sagte Remus und begann damit, den beiden Mädchen in allen Einzelheiten zu schildern, wie Sirius ausgesehen hatte.

Lily, Sarah und Moony betraten alle mit einem breiten Grinsen die Halle, während Peter einfach nur mit leerem Blick neben den anderen herlief. Sie fanden Sirius und James am anderen Ende des Tisches. James aß ein paar Bratkartoffeln, während Sirius neben seinem besten Freund saß, einen Teller mit Essen vor sich stehen hatte, ihn allerdings nicht anrührte sondern wie wild mit einer Sechstklässlerin flirtete.

"Na, Prongs, schmecken die Kartoffeln?", fragte Remus und ließ sich neben James in die Bank fallen.

"Nein, eigentlich sind sie ziemlich versalzen.", flüsterte er Remus zu.

"Warum flüsterst du?", wollte Lily wissen, die sich merkwürdiger Weise gegenüber von James hingesetzt hatte. Allerdings waren kaum mehr Plätze frei, also war es vielleicht doch nicht ganz so verwunderlich.

James grinste. "Weil die Hauselfen sowas hören können, wenn ich es zu laut sage und ich will nicht, dass sie sich wieder genötigt fühlen, vom Astronomieturm zu springen."

"Wieder?", fragte Sarah verwundert, die sich neben Lily hingesetzt hatte.

"In der dritten hab ich mal gesagt, dass der Braten verkockelt war. Am nächsten Tag hat mir McGonagall eine Standpauke gehalten, weil die halbe Küchenbelegschaft von dem Turm springen wollte. Sie meinte, wenn sowas nochmal vorkommt, dann darf ich den Elfen folgen, und wenn sie mich eigenhändig runterschubsen muss."

"Ich erinnere mich.", nickte Remus. "Das war das einzige Mal, wo es mir so vorgekommen ist, als hättest du Angst vor ihr."

"Ja. Aber da war sie auch wirklich furchteinflößend.", lachte James.

"Wer war furchteinflößend?", wollte Sirius plötzlich wissen, der sich kurz von seiner neuen Eroberung abwandte.

"Du.", grinste James. "Hast du nicht nachher noch ein Date mit Sally?", erkundigte er sich leise und möglichst unauffällig.

"Richtig, Prongs."

"Aber wenn meine Augen mich nicht täuschen, dann ist das nicht Sally.", fuhr James fort.

"Ja und? Mit ihr hatte ich noch kein Date.", sagte Sirius leichthin und wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu.

"Ich will nicht wissen, was Sally mit ihm macht, wenn sie _das _hier herausfindet.", murmelte Remus, der das Gespräch seiner Freunde verfolgt hatte.

"Tja, Sirius wird schon wissen, was er tut.", winkte James ab und wandte sich wieder seinen Kartoffeln zu. "Und wenn nicht, er kennt die besten Abkürzungen zum Krankenflügel."

Sarah grinste und erblickte einen Moment später ihren Freund Jack aus Ravenclaw. "Ich muss los.", meinte sie schnell, stand auf und eilte zu dem Jungen, den sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßte.

"Überall Liebe um uns herum.", meinte Remus und klang traurig dabei. Lily sah ihn mitfühlend an. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Remus jemals eine Freundin gehabt hätte, es schien ihr so, als ob der Junge sich von allen tieferen Gefühlen abschotten würde.

"Aber Evans und ich sind doch noch da, Moony.", sagte James tröstend. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er froh darüber war, dass sich Lily vor ein paar Monaten von ihrem letzten Freund aus Hufflepuff getrennt und bis jetzt auch keinen neuen in Aussicht hatte.

"Wieso hast du eigentlich momentan keine Freundin, Potter?", erkundigte sich Lily beiläufig und in undefinierbaren Ton, während sie auf ihr Sandwich starrte.

"Ich möchte mich momentan niemandem zumuten, so wie du mich zugerichtet hast, Evans.", grinste James und musterte noch einmal kritisch seine Kartoffeln, bis er den Teller entschlossen von sich schob. _Ich schleiche mich später einfach nochmal in die Küche_, dachte er.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans.", hörten James und Lily eine Stimme. James drehte sich um und sahen Professor McGonagall, die vor ihnen stand. "Wie kommen Sie mit Ihren Übungsstunden voran?"

"Sehr gut.", log James unverfroren und sah seiner Hauslehrerin ins Gesicht, auf dem sich deutliches Misstrauen ausbreitete.

"Sind Sie sich sicher? Mir scheinen Mr Lupin und Miss Sanford nämlich leicht überfordert zu sein und Professor Flitwick meinte vor kurzem lautes Geschrei aus dem Raum der Wünsche gehört zu haben, das Ihren Stimmen sehr ähnlich klang."

"Ach wirklich?", fragte James und machte ein erstauntes Gesicht. "Das verstehe ich nicht, Miss Evans und ich sind doch ein Herz und eine Seele, oder Remus?" James stieß seinen Freund unauffällig in die Rippen. Lily nickte bekräftigend, während Remus sich erst einmal verschluckte und laut husten musste, bevor er antworten konnte.

"Sarah und ich kommen ganz gut mit ihnen klar.", informierte er seine Hauslehrerin. "Sie machen Fortschritte." _Wohl eher Rückschritte_, dachte er pessimistisch, aber sie hatten ja noch zwei Wochen Zeit.

"Sehr gut. Es ist Jahrhunderte her, seit Gryffindor beide Schulsprecher gestellt hatte und ich möchte nicht, dass diese beiden in die Geschichte eingehen, weil sie nichts auf die Reihe bekommen.", sagte sie. "Strengen Sie sich an, Mr Potter, Miss Evans, oder Sie werden die Konsequenzen tragen müssen.", sprachs und rauschte zum Lehrertisch davon.

"Du hast also gar keinen Leistungsdruck, Prongs.", meinte Sirius grinsend, der das Gespräch mit angehört hatte, weil das Mädchen mit seiner Freundin verschwunden war, und schlug seinem Freund auf den Rücken.

"Tja, Padfoot, was soll man machen? Ich will ja gar nicht von ihren Vorträgen anfangen, die sie hält, wenn das letzte Quidditschspiel vor der Tür steht. Das hier ist noch gar nichts.", sagte James.

"Euch ist doch klar, dass ihr sie gerade komplett angelogen habt?", versicherte sich Sirius.

"Das sagt der Richtige.", meinte Remus. "Seit wann bist du denn zum Moralapostel geworden, Padfoot?"

"Hast wohl Angst, dass ich dir deine Rolle streitig mache, was Moony?", lachte Sirius.

"Auf Dauer würdest du diese Rolle gar nicht durchhalten. Es ist schwieriger als ihr denkt, euch vom Regelbrechen abzuhalten, musst du wissen."

"Jaah, gut, vielleicht hast du Recht. Es ist bestimmt langweilig, ständig den Spießer zu spielen."; kapitulierte Sirius und erhob sich, weil er Sally durch die Tür kommen sah. "Ich hab jetzt ein Date, bis später dann.", meinte er und eilte zu dem Mädchen. James sah ihm grinsend nach. Er fragte sich, wie lange diese _Beziehung _halten würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht sehr lange, denn er hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Sirius sonderlich viel an ihr lag, wenn er schon mit dem nächsten Mädchen flirtete. Er fragte sich, wie lange Sirius so weitermachen würde, von einem Mädchen zum nächsten zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich bis an sein Lebensende.

"Wann machen wir die nächste Stunde?", wollte Remus nach einer Weile wissen.

Lily und James warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick zu.

"Wie wäre es mit übermorgen, Moony? Damit sich meine Füße etwas erholen können."

Lily nickte. "Ja, übermorgen klingt gut. Ich wollte morgen sowieso lernen."

"Wie man richtig tanzt?", ergänzte James.

"Das muss nicht ich lernen, sondern du, Potter."

"Ich möchte diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um dich nochmals an meinen bunten schmerzenden Füße zu erinnern, Evans, die höllisch wehtun. Hast du eine Ahnung wieso?", sagte James ruhig und starrte Lily herausfordernd an.

"Hmm, vielleicht, weil du zu dumm bist, um meinen Füßen auszuweichen, Potter?", konterte Lily leicht gereizt.

_Jetzt geht das wieder los_, dachte Remus und schaltete auf Durchzug, während er sich die Kartoffeln nahm, die James vorhin als versalzen bezeichnet hatte.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das nächste Kapitel. Es hat mich mehr Zeit gekostet als ich wollte, aber ich hatte eine kleine Schreibblockade, die sich jetzt aber wieder verzogen hat. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn ich nicht ganz so zufrieden damit bin.

Dann mach ich mal etwas Werbung: Ich hab mir jetzt eine Art Website zugelegt, wo es vorwiegend um meine FFs geht. Schaut öfters mal vorbei, dann werdet ihr teilweise auch etwas neues über meine FFs erfahren und wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr auch selber FFs empfehlen, die euch gefallen haben, aber dazu werdet ihr dann auf der Seite mehr erfahren. Den Link finder ihr in meinem Profil.

Außerdem habe ich ein Banner für diese FF erstellt, das ihr entweder auch auf meiner Website sehen könnt oder über den Link in meinem Profil. Da findet ihr übrigens auch den Link für das Banner meiner FF _Es gibt mehr als wir sehen_.

**sophe: **Danke für dein Review, es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, mir übrigens auch. Und die Vorstellung von Sirius in den Klamotten ist wirklich klasse, auch wenn sie bei jedem anders aussieht.

**Elisabeth Emma Evans: **Also, ganz schnell, weil ich keine Zeit mehr habe: Macht nichts, wenn du mir da noch kein review dazu geschrieben hast, ja, ich weiß, dass du mir da was dazu geschrieben hast, aber momentan komme ich nicht auf diese Seite, keine Ahnung, wieso. Ansonsten danke für dein Lob und für dein Review.


	4. Eine Frage der Wahrnehmung

**Eine Frage der Wahrnehmung**

"Und eins, zwei drei ... eins zwei, drei ... eins, zwei, drei ...", rief Remus laut und klatsche bei jeder Zahl in die Hände.

James und Lily bewegten sich im Walzertakt durch den Raum der Wünsche und für deren Verhältnisse sah das ganze schon recht gut aus. Lilys rote Locken flogen durch die Luft und James Haare waren noch verwuschelter als sonst schon.

Remus und Sarah schritten an der Tanzfläche auf und ab und beobachteten ihre Freunde, die es dieses Mal schon sehr viel besser machten. Anscheinend hatte Sarahs Standpauke gewirkt, ebenso wie James' Übungsstunde mit Sirius.

"James, halt dich gerade, kein Hohlkreuz!", wies Sarah den Schulsprecher zurecht.

"An dir geht eine Tanzlehrerin verloren, weiß du das?", rief James ihr zu und ließ Lily eine missglückte Pirouette drehen.

"Ja, das weiß ich.", grinste Sarah und ging zu Remus, der seine Freunde mit prüfendem Blick musterte. "Sie machen sich doch schon ganz gut, oder?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er machte ein sehr zweifelndes Gesicht.

"Aber nicht gut genug. Wenn die das so auf dem Ball machen, dann wird McGonagall ziemlich sauer werden. Sie weiß, wie gut die zwei tanzen können, sie wird denken, James will sich über das Ganze lustig machen und hat Lily da mit reingezogen. Und dann wird sie ziemlich sauer werden, vertrau mir.", erwiderte er und schnippte einen Moment später mit dem Zauberstab, damit die Musik aufhörte zu spielen. "Nochmal von vorn, ihr beiden.", sagte er zu Lily und James, die sich innerhalb von Sekunden von einander gelöst hatten.

James sah seinen Freund sauer an. "Du bist ein Sklaventreiber, Moony, weißt du das?"

"Das hast du mir in der letzten Stunde schon drei mal gesagt, also ja, ich weiß es.", sagte Remus und lächelte leicht. "Und jetzt nochmal von vorne."

"Remus, bitte. Können wir nicht Pause machen?" Lily sah ihn bittend an und schüttelte ihre Beine aus.

"Ihr habt doch erst vor einer viertel Stunde eine Pause gemacht.", sagte Sarah achselzuckend. "Der Ball ist in zwei Wochen und wenn ihr euch nicht bis auf die Knochen blamieren wollt, dann machen wir besser weiter, ansonsten passiert das nämlich."

"Aber wir können nicht mehr.", widersprach James. "Die Schritte sind schwierig."

"Was ist an den Schritten denn schwierig?", fragte Remus verwundert. Normalerweise hatte James keine Probleme, sich weitaus schwierigere Schrittfolgen zu merken, diese hier war doch noch verhältnismäßig einfach.

"Naja, alles einfach.", sagte James nach einer Weile in der er sich eine passable Antwort überlegt hatte. "Wenn du das tanzen müsstest, dann würdest du nicht so große Töne spucken, Moony.", sagte er schließlich.

"Ach glaubst du, ja?", fragte Remus genervt. "Bitte, dann tanze ich sie eben, wenn du unbedingt willst." Er drehte sich zu Sarah um. "Machst du mit?", fragte er sie.

Grinsend nickte Lilys Freundin. "Jap, klar doch. So schwer ist das wirklich nicht.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Remus machte eine galante Verbeugung und nahm Sarahs Hand. "Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er charmant.

"Aber sicher doch.", lächelte Sarah, deutete einen Knicks an und ließ sich von Remus auf die Tanzfläche führen, die Lily und James, froh über eine Pause, freigeräumt hatten.

Remus schnippte wieder mit dem Zauberstab und die Musik erklang erneut. Sarah und er stellten sich in Position und begannen sich sehr elegant und im Takt zu der Musik zu bewegen.

Eins, zwei, drei ... eins, zwei, drei ...

Die beiden schwebten nahezu über das Parkett und legten eine tänzerische Glanzleistung hin.

"Na, so schwer war das doch gar nicht.", meinte Sarah, als sie und Remus wieder von der Tanzfläche gingen. Lily und James sahen sie mit offenem Mund an.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Sirius stürmte herein. Er schloss sie sehr schnell wieder und lehnte sich schnaufend dagegen.

James sah ihn verwundert an. Was machte sein bester Freund um diese Zeit hier? Er hielt sich doch bewusst von ihren Tanzstunden fern, weil er seine Zeit effektiver nutzen wollte, wie er oft sagte.

"Padfoot, was machst du hier?", wollte Remus wissen und ging auf ihn zu.

"Stinkbomben, im linken Korridor von hier aus gesehen. McGonagall ist auf dem Weg.", schnaufte er und stützte seine Hände auf die Knie, weil er so schnell gerannt war.

"Hast du die geworfen?", fragte James neugierig.

"Nee, Prongs. Das waren ein paar Zweitklässler. Aber du kennst McGonagall doch, kaum sieht sie mich zweihundert Meter vom Tatort entfernt, schon denkt sie, dass ich was mit der Sache zu tun hätte. Verrückte Frau." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, James, Remus und Sarah grinsten, während Lily sich zu einem leichten Lächeln herabließ und auf einen missbilligenden Blick beschränkte. "Und? Wie laufen die Tanzstunden?", wollte Sirius wissen.

"Schlecht. Sehr schlecht.", sagte Moony und klang dabei alles andere als optimistisch.

"Aber besser als sonst.", ergänzte Sarah.

"Wisst ihr, Leute, vielleicht solltet ihr euch eine alternative Tanztechnik überlegen."; sagte Sirius grinsend und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, der vor ein paar Sekunden in einer Ecke aufgetaucht war.

"Was verstehst du denn unter alternativer Tanztechnik?", fragte Remus misstrauisch. Sirius' Ideen waren immer nur mit äußerster Vorsicht zu genießen.

"Och, so ganz einfache Sachen.", erklärte Sirius begeistert und sprang wieder auf. Er hielt die Arme vor seinen Körper und machte ein paar Kreisbewegungen damit, während er seine Hüfte sehr komisch verrenkte.

James brach in schallendes Lachen aus und auch Sarah begann zu kichern. Lily hatte große Schwierigkeiten damit, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und Remus schüttelte wegen Sirius' Verrücktheit den Kopf.

Sirius schaute die anderen irritiert an. "Was ist denn los? Ist das nicht gut?"

"Also wenn Evans und ich _so _tanzen sollen, dann können wir auch direkt in McGonagalls Büro marschieren, Padfoot.", lachte James.

Sirius schaute ihn beleidigt an. "Dann eben nicht, Prongs. Ich wollte euch nur helfen."

"Tut mir Leid, Padfoot.", grinste James und schlug Sirius freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Aber ich glaube auf so eine Hilfe können wir verzichten. Das ganze soll doch traditionell sein. Ich glaube wenn McGonagall _das _sehen würde, dann würde sie tatsächlich in Ohnmacht fallen."

"Das haben wir bei ihr noch nie geschafft." Jetzt lächelte auch Sirius. "Dann würden wir tatsächlich in die Geschichte eingehen."

"Ich würde aber trotzdem vorschlagen, dass ihr euch an die vorgegebenen Schritte haltet und nicht auf diese Tanzeinlagen zurückgreift.", mischte sich Remus ein.

"Ist ja schon gut, Moony. Ich sollte sowieso langsam mal los, Sally wartet.", sagte er und war einen Moment später wieder verschwunden.

"So, und wir sollten jetzt weitermachen. Lily, James, auf die Positionen, bitte.", übernahm Remus wieder das Kommando.

Lily und James gingen murrend wieder auf die Tanzfläche und nahmen ihre Positionen ein. Remus schnippte ein weiteres Mal mit dem Zauberstab und die Musik, die alle Anwesenden langsam schon auswendig kannten, erklang wieder.

Dieses Mal gelang es den Schulsprechern schon besser und man konnte tatsächlich erkennen, was für einen Tanz sie tanzten. Man konnte sogar schon soweit gehen zu sagen, dass sie gut tanzten. Die Musik wurde immer schneller und somit auch die beiden Tänzer.

"Ich bekomme langsam einen Drehwurm, Remus.", rief Lily langsam, nach dem sie sich mehrere Minuten tanzend im Kreis gedreht hatten.

"Was soll das denn sein?", fragte James verwirrt und außer Puste. Quidditsch konnte er stundenlang spielen, ohne, dass es ihm so den Atem nahm, aber hier war er schon nach einer Stunde komplett am Ende.

"Das ist ein Muggelspruch.", erklärte Lily und rang ebenfalls nach Atem.

"Ach so. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo du jetzt plötzlich einen Wurm herbekommen willst.", grinste James und drehte Lily einmal um ihre eigene Achse. Dabei passierte es. Lilys Füße waren schon müde und ihre Konzentration hatte nachgelassen. Ihr Fuß knickte um und sie spürte einen starken Schmerz in ihrem rechten Knöchel. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei fiel sie zu Boden und wurde nur durch James Arme vor einem harten Aufprall bewart.

Er hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht fiel und sie starrte beinahe wie hypnotisiert in seine haselnussbraunen Augen. Warum war ihr früher nie aufgefallen, wie schön sie aussahen?

Auch James war wie erstarrt, als er den Blick aus Lilys Augen spürte. Sein Herz schien doppelt so schnell zu schlagen, als er sie sanft auf dem Fußboden absetzte.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lily?", fragte Sarah besorgt und eilte zu ihrer besten Freundin.

"Hä?" Lily sah sie irritiert an, als sie in die Realität zurückkehrte. "Es tut ziemlich weh.", sagte sie nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen sie den Schmerz erst bewusst wahrgenommen hatte.

"Sollen wir Madame Pomfrey holen?", wollte Remus wissen.

"Das wäre vielleicht besser.", stimmte Lily zu und beobachtete, wie Remus und Sarah aus dem Zimmer eilten. Auch James wollte sich erheben, aber er wurde von Remus aufgehalten. "Du bleibst am besten bei Lily, Prongs. Wir kommen ohne dich schneller zum Krankenflügel, du bist doch ganz k.o."

James nickte schicksalsergeben und sah seinem Freund hinterher. Er fühlte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht wohl, und das lag nicht an dieser einstündigen Tanzkatastrophe, sondern an der Tatsache, dass er mit Lily nun alleine im Raum der Wünsche war.

"Was genau tut dir weh?", fragte er, um sich von dieser Tatsache abzulenken.

"Mein Knöchel.", antwortete Lily mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, als sie versuchte ihn zu bewegen. Sie bemühte sich krampfhaft darum, dieses komische Gefühl zu ignorieren, das jetzt sehr viel deutlicher zu Tage trat als sonst, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.

"Vielleicht sollten wir den Schuh ausziehen.", schlug James vor, der sich bemühte praktisch zu denken.

"Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich das beste.", stimmte Lily zu und brachte sich in eine etwas günstigere Position, damit James ihr den Schuh ausziehen konnte.

Er öffnete die Schnürsenkel und versuchte ganz vorsichtig, den Schuh von ihrem Fuß abzustreifen.

"Aua!", rief sie, als er mit der Hand ihren Knöchel streifte.

"Entschuldige.", sagte James schnell und warf ihr einen um Verzeihung bittenden Blick zu. Er machte behutsam weiter und konnte eine halbe Minute später Lilys Schuh auf die Seite legen. "So schlimm sieht das aber nicht aus.", sagte er ein paar Minuten später, als er sich den Fuß genauer angeschaut hatte.

"Gut.", brachte Lily mühevoll hervor. Sie spürte so ein komisches Kribbeln am ganzen Körper, seit James ihren Fuß untersuchte und mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über ihre angeschwollene Haut fuhr. Den Schmerz nahm sie schon gar nicht mehr war, dazu befanden sich zu viele andere Gefühle in ihr, die sie noch nie so stark wahrgenommen hatte, weder bei James noch bei einem ihrer früheren Freunde. Vielleicht hatte Sarah doch Recht, dass sie Angst gehabt hatte, dass irgend so etwas passieren könnte, auch wenn sie sich dem nicht bewusst gewesen war.

"Aber Madame Pomfrey müsste sowas im Handumdrehen wieder hinbekommen, die hat schon viel schlimmere Sachen mit einem Zauberstabschnippen wieder geheilt.", sagte James, der erstaunlicherweise immer noch ruhig geblieben war, trotz Lilys Nähe, die ihm immer stärker bewusst wurde. Aber solange er ihr nicht in die Augen blickte, war noch alles gut. Ihre grünen Augen hatten eine sehr komische Wirkung auf ihn, das hatte er schon vor sehr langer Zeit festgestellt. Vor allem, wenn sie sich so nahe waren wie jetzt. Obwohl, wenn er es sich richtig überlegte, so nahe wie jetzt waren sie sich noch _nie _gewesen.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und so schnell wie noch nie. Er wunderte sich, dass es nicht aus lauter Überlastung schon damit aufgehört hatte.

"Das hoffe ich auch.", sagte Lily endlich nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich eine passable Antwort überlegt hatte, was ihr sehr schwer gefallen war. Jetzt merkte sie, dass sie schon gar nicht mehr wusste, was James vorher gesagt hatte. Was war nur los mit ihr?

"Ja, sonst hättest du eine Ausrede, warum du nicht mehr tanzen kannst. Das wäre vielleicht sogar ganz gut.", überlegte James und ein süßes Lächeln, wie Lily fand, erschien auf seinem Gesicht, ebenso wie ein paar Grübchen, die sie noch nie vorher bemerkt hatte. Sie spürte, wie warm James' Hände waren, die immer noch auf ihrem Knöchel lagen und sanft darüber fuhren.

"Dann tanze ich doch noch lieber, als dass ich zwei Wochen nicht normal laufen kann." Was hatte sie gesagt? Sie wusste es nicht mehr genau, aber es schien lustig gewesen zu sein, denn James lachte etwas. Und dann sah er auf. Wieder konnte sie in diese haselnussbraunen Augen blicken, die einen so freundlichen Ausdruck angenommen hatten und nicht wie sonst überheblich funkelten.

_Fehler! Fehler! Fehler!_, hallte es in James' Kopf. Wieso hatte er sie angesehen, wieso hatte er in ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen gesehen und tat es immer noch? Er wusste doch, was passieren würde. Lilys Augen fesselten ihn, dieses leuchtende Smaraktgrün und dieses liebevolle Blick. Moment, _liebevoll_! War er wirklich liebevoll? Ja, tatsächlich, das war er. Lily hatte ihn noch nie so angesehen. Aber sie waren sich auch noch nie so nah gewesen.

Täuschte er sich, oder kamen Lilys Augen immer näher?

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, wanderten ihre Gesichter immer weiter auf einander zu, es war, als wenn eine unsichtbare Kraft sie näher zusammen brachte oder wie zwei Magneten, die sich anzogen.

Ihre Lippen trennten nur noch Zentimeter ... jetzt nur noch Millimeter ... beide schlossen instinktiv die Augen ... und dann hörten sie ein lautes Geräusch.

Sie fuhren auseinander und starrten sehr verwirrt zur Tür vom Raum der Wünsche, die lautstark geöffnet worden war. Madame Pomfrey stürmte herein, dicht gefolgt von Sarah und Remus, die beide keuchten und eine besorgte Miene machten.

Lily fragte sich im ersten Moment, was die Schulkrankenschwester hier machte, die sich schon neben Lily und James auf den Boden gekniet hatte und James mehr oder weniger sanft Lilys Fuß aus den Händen nahm und ihn mit gekonnten Blicken und Griffen untersuchte. Der Schmerz, den Lily für kurze Zeit vergessen hatte, übermannte sie nun wieder mit aller Kraft und sie stöhnte auf, als Madame Pomfrey versuchte, den Fuß zu bewegen.

James war in der Zwischenzeit verwirrt aufgestanden. Er war sich noch nicht wirklich bewusst geworden, was in den letzten Minuten genau passiert war, er sah die ganze Zeit noch Lilys Augen vor sich, die immer näher kamen.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Prongs?", erkundigte sich Remus leise bei seinem Freund, während Sarah sich zu Lily gekniet hatte und die Bewegungen der Schulschwester kritisch beobachtete.

"Was?" James drehte sich zu Remus um und blickte ihn leicht überrascht an. "Ja alles in Ordnung, Moony. Die Übungsstunde war nur sehr anstrengend, das ist alles."

Remus nickte verstehend. "Vielleicht solltest du dich dann im Schlafsaal etwas hinlegen. Da müsstest du Ruhe haben.", schlug er vor und beobachtete, wie Madame Pomfrey eine Trage heraufbeschwor und Lily dabei half, sich draufzusetzen. "Heute werden wir sowieso nicht mehr weitermachen können."

"Ja, das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht.", stimmte James zu und wartete, bis die Krankenschwester Lily aus dem Raum hatte schweben lassen und in Richtung Krankenflügel mit ihr davon ging, gefolgt von Sarah, während Remus den Weg zur Bücherei einschlug. James ging langsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zurück und überlegte, was passiert wäre, wenn Sarah, Remus und Madame Pomfrey nicht hineingekommen wären.

* * *

**A/N: **So, meine Damen und Herren, Leser und Leserinnen, Reviewer und Reviewerinnen, Schwarzleser und Schwarzleserinnen, Harry Potter Fans und Faninnnen (ich glaube das Wort gibt es nicht, oder?), das war das vierte Kapitel. Ich hoffe doch sehr, es hat euch gefallen, mir auf jeden Fall schon, jedenfalls besser als das letzte, mit dem war ich nämlich überhaupt nicht zufrieden.

Ich denke, dass diese FF so um die sechs oder sieben Kapitel haben wird, mehr nicht, denn ich bezweifle, dass ich die Storyline länger ausdehnen kann, ohne dass ich mich wiederhole und es langweilig wird. Ich habe (mal wieder) noch kein konkretes Ende im Kopf, aber eine ungefähre Vorstellung und davor werde ich nicht mehr so viel schreiben, denke ich, abermit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit noch ein Maraudergespräch - ich liebe diese Dinger, die sind ganz große klasse.

Ich verweise nochmals auf den Link in meinem Profil, der zu meiner Website führt und auch auf das Banner, das ich für diese FF erstellt habe und das ihr ebenfalls in meinem Profil findet. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir diesbezüglich eure Meinungen mitteilen würdet, damit ich weiß, wie es euch gefällt, genau wie die anderen Banner, die ich erstellt habe.

**Elisabeth Emma Evans: **Es freut mich, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat. Und das mit dem Forum dachte ich mir schon, aber weil mein Computer manchmal spinnt, bin ich mir da nie so sicher.

**sophie: **Kleine Ahnnäherungsversuche? Ich denke so könnte man es tatsächlich nennen, da hast du Recht. Und du hast bei dem Chap vor Lachen fast unter dem Stuhl gelegen? Das hatte ich jetzt nicht erwartet, aber es freut mich irgendwo, wenn mein Geschreibsel Leute zu solchen Sachen animiert. Danke für dein Review.


	5. Steh zu deinen Gefühlen!

**Steh zu deinen Gefühlen!**

Leicht verwirrt betrat James seinen Schlafsaal. Er versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war oder besser gesagt was passiert _wäre._ Hätten er und Lily sich wirklich beinahe geküsst oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet, weil dieses Tanzdebakel seine Wahrnehmung geschwächt hatte?

James setzte sich langsam auf sein Bett und starrte mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster, seine Gedanken waren allerdings nicht bei dem schönen Wetter, das draußen herrschte.

Würde das, was zwischen ihm und Lily passiert war irgendetwas ändern oder würde sie so tun, als wenn überhaupt nichts passiert wäre? Aber war wirklich das passiert, was er dachte oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Vielleicht hatte Lily sich nur nach vorne gebeugt, um sich ihren Fuß genauer anzusehen oder sowas ähnliches. Wahrscheinlich hatte das alles gar nichts zu bedeuten und er steigerte sich da nur in etwas hinein, weil seine Gefühle für Lily vielleicht doch noch nicht ganz verschwunden waren, wie er gedacht hatte.

Ein komisches Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und James stand auf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sah sich wachsam im Zimmer um. Man konnte nie wissen, was es alles in Hogwarts gab, besonders, wenn man mit Sirius in einem Zimmer schlief, der manchmal wirklich komische Ideen hatte.

James drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, seine Augen suchten das Zimmer ab, was bei ihm sehr schnell ging, da er sehr geübt darin war, die kleinsten Dinge zu erkennen, eine Fähigkeit, die als Sucher unumgänglich war. Allerdings konnte James nichts merkwürdiges erkennen. Er lauschte angestrengt und plötzlich vernahm er ein Rascheln aus dem Kleiderschrank. James hob den Zauberstab etwas höher und ging langsam auf das Möbelstück zu. Eine der beiden Türen des Schrankes stand einen Spalt offen.

James atmete tief durch und zog die Tür mit einem Ruck auf. Einen Moment lang starrte er in ein paar fast schwarze Augen, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen, dann wurde er von etwas schwerem zu Boden geworfen.

"Padfoot, was soll der Schwachsinn?", stöhnte James und versuchte seinen besten Freund von sich zu schieben.

"Ich hab gehört, wie jemand die Treppe hochgekommen ist und ich dachte, dass es vielleicht Sally ist. Deshalb hab ich mich vorsichtshalber im Schrank versteckt." Sirius stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Klamotten, von dem auf dem Boden wirklich reichlich vorhanden war.

"Und warum hast du dich dazu genötigt gesehen, dich im Schrank zu verstecken?", fragte James und richtete sich langsam auf. Die Tanzstunde steckte ihm noch in den Knochen.

"Sally hat von Kathrin erfahren und sie scheint sauer zu sein.", sagte Sirius mit der besten Unschuldsmiene, zu der er fähig war.

"Und wer ist jetzt wieder Kathrin?", fragte James, der jetzt noch verwirrter war und nun auch aufstand.

"Das war die von vorgestern, du weißt doch, die, die auch in Gryffindor ist.", erklärte Sirius.

"Du wagst dich auf sehr dünnes Eis, Padfoot.", vermutete James. "Du solltest dir eine Warteliste anschaffen, damit nicht alle weiblichen Wesen auf einmal auf dich einstürmen und Merlin weiß was mit dir anstellen."

"Normalerweise hast du ja die eine Hälfte übernommen, Prongs.", erwiderte Sirius in leicht vorwurfsvollem Ton.

"Ja, und man sieht ja, was dabei herauskommt.", antwortete James und ließ sich stöhnend auf die Bettkante seines Himmelbetts sinken. "Am Ende landet man immer im Schrank."

"Hey, das war erst das dritte Mal, was heißt da 'immer'?", rief Sirius erzürnt und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund. "Und? Wie lief die Tanzstunde heute? War Evans wenigstens dieses Mal nett zu deinen Füßen?", wechselte er dann das Thema und bemerkte, dass sein bester Freund ein komischen Gesicht machte.

"Ja, aber ihre Füße haben was abbekommen ... jedenfalls ihr Knöchel.", erwiderte James und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag und in den Baldachin schauen konnte. Er verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf.

"Wow, da hast dich aber ziemlich gerächt.", stellte Sirius fest, tat es seinem Freund nach und legte sich ebenfalls auf die Matratze.

"Naja, es war mehr ein Versehen als Rache.", gestand James und schloss die Augen, öffnete sie allerdings sofort wieder, weil er Lilys Gesicht vor sich sah und ihre Augen schienen noch mehr zu leuchten als bei der "echten" Lily.

"Das war aber doch nicht alles, was bei vorhin passiert ist, oder Prongs?", hakte Sirius nach und stütze sich auf seine Unterarme, damit er seinen besten Freund ansehen konnte.

James starrte mit leerem Blick auf den roten Baldachin und überlegte, was er seinem besten Freund erzählen sollte. Denn es war genau genommen nichts passiert. "Sie ... ähm ... ich ... wir ... ich weiß nicht genau ... was passiert ist.", stotterte er herum und sagte schließlich das, was er wirklich wusste.

"Aha ... und warum nicht? Warst du ohnmächtig, Prongs, oder was?", wollte Sirius belustigt wissen.

"Ach Quatsch, Padfoot. Ich weiß nur nicht genau ... es hätte auch ein Versehen sein können ... vielleicht hab ich mir das auch nur eingebildet ... weil das tanzen so schwierig war ... und ich mir Sorgen um Lily gemacht habe ...", murmelte James vor sich hin und die große Verwirrtheit stieg wieder in ihm auf.

"Wovon redest du eigentlich, Prongs? Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen oder hat Snape dich verhext?", fragte Sirius, der sich langsam auch verwirrt fühlte, aber nur, weil sein Freund so merkwürdiges Zeug erzählte.

"Wir haben uns fast geküsst.", gestand James endlich.

"Wer? Du und Snape?"

James verzog angewidert das Gesicht und gab Sirius einen Schlag auf den Oberarm. "Das ist ja ekelerregend, Padfoot. Nicht Schniefelus und ich, Lily und ich, wir haben uns fast geküsst."

Sirius fing an zu grinsen. "Das ist natürlich besser. Und wieso hast du jetzt so rumgestottert, um mir das mitzuteilen?"

Prongs setzte sich ebenfalls auf. "Hast du nicht zugehört, Padfoot? Ich sagte _fast_. Und dabei bin ich mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob wir uns überhaupt geküsst hätten, vielleicht wollte sie mir auch nur eine runterhauen.", sagte James zweifelnd und erzählte seinem Freund, was genau im Raum der Wünsche passiert war, nachdem Sarah und Remus Madame Pomfrey geholt hatten.

"Nun ja, wie ich Evans kenne, wäre die zweite Möglichkeit viel wahrscheinlicher.", vermutete Sirius, was James dazu veranlasste frustriert aufzustöhnen und sich wieder nach hinten fallen zu lassen. "Aber ich war ja nicht dabei, James. Vielleicht wollte Evans dich wirklich küssen."

"Aber du hast eben doch gesagt, dass du das bezweifelst.", sagte James traurig. "Wahrscheinlich hab ich mir das wirklich nur eingebildet. Und selbst wenn es passiert wäre und sie mich wirklich geküsst hätte, dann bestimmt nur, weil sie von den Schmerzen so benommen war. Hätte sie klar denken können, hätte sie mir nicht einmal erlaubt, dass ich mir die Verletzung von ihr ansehe."

"Prongs, Evans kann in deiner Nähe nie klar denken. Ich meine, schau sie dir an: Überall nett und freundlich, gegenüber den Lehrern auch so sanftmütig und wenn sie fünf Minuten mit dir in einem Zimmer ist, verwandelt sie sich in eine Furie und würde beinahe jedem einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Das kann man wirklich nicht als klar denken bezeichnen."

"Ja. Und das beweist doch, dass ich mir diesen möglichen Kuss nur eingebildet habe, Padfoot.", erwiderte James, der es jetzt noch einmal wagte, die Augen zu schließen und erleichtert ausatmete, weil Lily jetzt nicht mehr vor seinem inneren Auge erschien.

"Du bist wahrscheinlich einfach noch nicht ganz über Evans hinweggekommen, Prongs. Da sind solche Halluzinationen wahrscheinlich normal, vor allem, nach so einer Tanzstunde.", sagte Sirius mitfühlend und legte James tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Denn dieser sah wirklich ziemlich deprimiert deswegen aus. Sirius gewann eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie groß James' Zuneigung zu Lily war, bei jedem anderen Mädchen wäre es James egal gewesen, aber bei Lily war es etwas anderes. "Aber du wirst schon noch über Evans hinwegkommen, wenn du es schaffst, den Ball zu überleben.", ermutigte Sirius ihn.

"Das hoffe ich, Padfoot. Ich kann mir nicht noch mehr solche Halluzinationen erlauben.", seufzte James und hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

"Das denke ich - " Sirius sprang entsetzt auf, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Er schlüpfte in windeseile zurück in den Schrank und lehnte die Tür an. Einen Moment später stand Sally wutschnaubend im Schlafsaal, aber James konnte ihr recht glaubhaft versichern, dass er nicht wusste, wo sich sein Freund aufhielt und so verschwand sie wieder.

/-/

"Lily, wie geht es dir?", rief Sarah und musterte ihre Freundin mit besorgtem Blick, als sie auf Lilys Bett zueilte.

"Mir geht es gut. Madame Pomfrey hat den Fuß geheilt, ich soll ihn nur noch eine Stunde ruhig halten, dann sollte wieder alles in Ordnung sein.", antwortete Lily und zog eine Grimasse, weil sie eigentlich schon jetzt gehen wollte, aber die Schulkrankenschwester kannte in dieser Hinsicht keine Gnade.

"Dann ist ja gut.", sagte Sarah erleichtert und setzte sich auf das Fußende des Bettes. "Ich möchte mir nicht McGonagalls Gesicht vorstellen, wenn du nicht tanzen könntest. Die würde James lynchen."

"Warum das denn?", fragte Lily erstaunt und besorgt zugleich. Warum machte sie sich eigentlich Sorgen um ihn, das hatte sie doch noch nie getan.

"Weil sie ihm sicher vorwerfen wird, dass es seine Schuld war, sie kennt ihn.", lachte Sarah.

"Aber das war doch nicht seine Schuld mit dem Fuß, das ist einfach so passiert, dafür kann er doch nichts.", murmelte Lily vor sich hin. Der Fastkuss hatte sie doch sehr verwirrt, ihre Gefühle waren so durcheinander wie noch nie und Lily hatte immer noch Probleme mit der Tatsache, dass James Potter für dieses Chaos verantwortlich war und es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal wusste.

"Ja, das weiß ich doch.", antwortete Sarah und schaute ihre Freundin erstaunt an. Was murmelte sie da vor sich hin? "Aber du weißt doch, wie McGonagall ist."

"Jaah, schon." Lily schüttelte den Kopf, um James' sanfte Stimme daraus zu verscheuchen. Warum musste er sie nur so quälen?

"In Ordnung.", sagte Sarah, die die Schulsprecherin jetzt einige Minuten schweigend beobachtet hatte und sich nun zunehmend über deren doch recht merkwürdiges Verhalten wunderte. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Lily durchdringend an. "Was ist los?"

Die junge rothaarige Frau schreckte auf und starrte Sarah entgeistert an. "Was soll denn los sein?"

"Das ist doch offensichtlich. Du wirkst extrem verwirrt und unsicher und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das mit deinem Knöchel zutun hat, du hattest schon sehr viel schlimmere Verletzungen und konntest danach noch vernünftig mit mir reden." Lily sah schuldbewusst auf ihr linkes Knie. Sarah hatte Recht, sie konnte ihr nichts vorenthalten.

"Was ist passiert, Lily?", fragte Sarah einfühlsam. So hatte sie ihre Freundin selten erlebt, es musste etwas passiert sein, so merkwürdig verhielt sie sich sonst nie. "Normalerweise würdest du dich über James' Tanzkünste aufregen und ihn verurteilen, weil er es geschafft hat, dich mit eben diesen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Du würdest dir begeistert mit mir ausmalen, was für Sachen McGonagall mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er dich ernsthaft verletzt hätte, aber das einzige, was du tust, ist ihn zu verteidigen und dabei so abwesend zu wirken wie Professor Binns in seinen spannendsten Koboldkämpfen. Also, was ist los?"

Lily sah ihre Freundin reuevoll an. "Ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist.", sagte sie schließlich.

"Was soll das heißen, du weiß es nicht genau?"

"Das heißt, dass alles auch nur ein Versehen oder Zufall sein könnte. Vielleicht hab ich mir alles auch nur eingebildet, weil das Gespräch von vor ein paar Tagen zwischen uns mich irgendwie beeinflusst hat, weil ich ihm so nah war."

"Wovon redest du eigentlich?" Sarah starrte ihre Freundin unwissend an. Was sollte dieses Kauderwelsch? Seit wann konnte Lily eigentlich so verworren reden?

"Davon, dass James und ich uns fast geküsst haben.", sagte Lily jetzt klar und deutlich.

"Ihr habt _WAS_, rief Sarah erstaunt und fiel vor Verwunderung von Lilys Bett. Dabei machte sie so einen Lärm, dass Madame Pomfrey in das Zimmer schaute.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Ja, alles klar, ich bin nur vom Bett gefallen.", rief Sarah ihr mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu.

"Warum machen Sie denn so etwas dummes, Mädchen?", fraget die Krankenschwester und verschwand wieder.

Sarah stand fluchend wieder auf und blickte erneut zu Lily. "Wiederhol bitte nochmal, was du eben gesagt hast.", forderte sie sie auf.

"James und ich haben uns fast geküsst.", sagte Lily ein weiteres Mal.

"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", regte sich Sarah auf.

"Vorher hatte ich einfach keine Gelegenheit.", entschuldigte sich Lily. "Und es ist ja eigentlich überhaupt nichts passiert, Sarah."

"Warum denn nicht?", fragte sie bedauernd.

"Weil ihr reingeplatzt seid, bevor wir uns küssen konnten, falls das überhaupt passiert wäre.", sagte Lily traurig und legte sich auf das Bett, sodass sie zur Decke sehen konnte.

"Diese doofe Remus!", rief Sarah sauer und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen.

"Wieso?", fragte Lily erstaunt. Normalerweise sagte Sarah nur gutes über Remus, da die beiden gut befreundet waren und sich bestens verstanden.

"Weil er sich so beeilt hatte, Madame Pomfrey zu holen. Ich hätte mir ja Zeit gelassen, aber nein, er musste ja beinahe einen Sprint hinlegen, um hierher zu gelangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, dass du wer weiß was mit James anstellt, er kennt dein Temperament.", redete Sarah sich in Rage. Lily musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie sah, wie Sarah sich darüber aufregte.

"Jetzt beruhig dich. Remus kann doch nichts dafür. Und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob wir uns wirklich geküsst hätten, es könnte auch purer Zufall sein. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das überhaupt gewollt hätte.", gestand sie leise.

Sarah blieb stehen und blickte sie entrüstet an. "Ich bitte dich, Lily. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du etwas für James empfindest."

"Das ist es nicht!", brauste diese auf.

Ihre Freundin warf die Arme in die Luft. "Natürlich ist es das. Du wärest nie im Leben so durch den Wind, wenn du James _nicht _mögen würdest."

"Das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass ich James mag.", verteidigte sie sich leise.

"Oh doch, und das weißt du auch, Lils. Wieso sperrst du dich so dagegen?"

"Ich sperre mich gegen überhaupt nichts.", rief Lily sauer aus. "Wieso bist du eigentlich noch hier? Hast du nicht irgendwann jetzt ein Date mit Jack?"

Sarahs ärgerliche Haltung schien in sich zusammen zu fallen. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der bei dem Bett stand. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen etwas traurigen Ausdruck an. "Jaah, eigentlich schon. Aber ich hab keine Lust.", sagte sie lustlos.

Lily setzte sich etwas auf, froh, dass sie sich von dem Thema James Potter endlich entfernen konnten, denn Lily wollte nicht über ihre möglichen Gefühle für ihn nachdenken. "Aber warum nicht? Ihr wart doch in jeder freien Minute zusammen."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber es ist irgendwie ... langweilig geworden.", überlegte sie langsam.

Lily setzte sich etwas auf. "Wie meinst du das?"

Sarah seufzte. "Erinnerst du dich noch, wie ich dir in der fünften Klasse erzählt habe, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als das mit Jack anfing?"

Lily nickte. "Ja, du hast gesagt, dass du ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper gespürt hast und dein Herz - "

" - immer doppelt so schnell geschlagen hat.", ergänzte Sarah. "Genau. Und dieses Gefühl hab ich nicht mehr. Nicht unbedingt, wenn ich nur an ihn denke oder ihn sehe, aber wenn er mich berührt hat, dann war das immer so ein Gefühl, als wenn direkt neben einem ein Blitz einschlägt und du die ganze Spannung abkriegst. Aber jetzt ... ich fühle nichts mehr. Es ist so, als wenn du mich umarmst oder so ähnlich und selbst da empfinde ich mehr. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Jack und meinen anderen Freunden ist der Kuss zur Begrüßung und der zum Abschied."

"Aber Sarah, es ist doch eigentlich normal, dass ein Paar manchmal eine gewisse Routine entwickelt."

"Ja schon, aber doch nicht so. Irgendwo freut man sich doch immer, wenn man verabredet ist mit dem festen Freund. Aber ich empfinde nichts mehr, überhaupt nichts mehr. Außer vielleicht Langeweile." Sarah stützte den Kopf in die Hände und wirkte auf Lily leicht verzweifelt.

Lily setzte sich hin und stand langsam auf, ihr Knöchel war noch nicht so belastbar und ziepte empfindlich, als sie auftrat. Sie ging zu ihrer Freundin und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. "Ach Sarah, das kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Solange du ihn liebst, kann man alles noch richten.", sagte Lily leise und rieb Sarah sanft die Schulter.

"Aber das ist ja das Problem.", antwortete sie in niedriger Lautstärke. "Ich glaube ich liebe ihn nicht mehr."

"Was?" Lily musterte ihre Freundin überrascht. "Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"

Sarah löste sich von der Schulsprecherin und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über ihre leicht feuchten Augen. "Ich denke schon. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich überhaupt nichts mehr fühle."

"Und wie lange geht das schon so?", fragte Lily neugierig. Sie zermaterte sich den Kopf, seit wann ihr aufgefallen war, dass es zwischen Sarah und Jack nicht mehr so war wie am Anfang, aber es fiel ihr nicht mehr ein. Ein Zeichen dafür, wie lange dieser Zustand schon andauerte.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Schon lange, viel zu lange.", seufzte Sarah und zog ihre Bluse nach unten.

"Und wieso machst du dann nicht einfach Schluss?", fragte Lily irritiert und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Wenn Sarah selbst das schon sagte, wieso beendete sie dann nicht alles?

"Ich will ihn nicht verletzen. Wir sind seit zwei Jahren zusammen, er liebt mich. Es würde ihm bestimmt furchtbar weh tun, wenn ich mich einfach trennen würde."

"Aber so ist das doch auch keine Lösung, Sarah. So tust du allen doch nur noch mehr weh. Wenn du dich von ihm trennen würdest, dann hättet ihr beide die Chance, einen Menschen kennen zu lernen, der euch wirklich liebt.", sagte Lily eindringlich. Denn wenn Sarah so weitermachte, würde sie alle Beteiligten unglücklich machen.

"Willst du damit sagen, dass er mich auch nicht mehr liebt?", hakte Sarah nach. Das hatte Lily doch auch gesagt, oder nicht?

"Ich denke schon. Jedenfalls scheint ihm diese Beziehung nicht mehr sehr wichtig zu sein, sonst hätte er sich viel mehr darum bemüht, meinst du nicht?", antwortete Lily vorsichtig. Es tat Sarah weh, so etwas zu hören, aber längst nicht so sehr, wie wenn sie ihn wirklich noch geliebt hätte. Jack war in den zwei Jahren Beziehung mehr und mehr zu einem guten Freund geworden, aber sie sah ihn nicht mehr wirklich als ihren festen Freund an. Und Jack tat das selbe mit ihr, wenn sie es sich genau überlegte.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber ich will ihm doch nicht weh - "

"Wie gesagt, Sarah, so tust du allen noch sehr viel mehr weh. Steh einfach zu deinen Gefühlen, niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen."

Sarah nickte und stand auf. "Das sollte ich wirklich machen, du hast Recht, Lily. Aber was ist mit dir?"

"Mit mir?", fragte Lily und starrte sie perplex an.

"Ja, mit dir. Warum stehst du nicht auch zu deinen Gefühlen?"

"Zu welchen Gefühlen denn?"

"Zu deinen Gefühlen für James."

"Ich habe überhaupt keine - ", fing Lily an.

"Spar dir das.", unterbrach Sarah sie. "Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Du magst James, spätestens nach dieser Sache vorhin im Raum der Wünsche müsste dir das klar sein. Warum stehst du nicht auch zu deinen Gefühlen, so tust du doch auch nur dir und James weh. Er mag dich und du magst ihn. Spring endlich über deinen Schatten und gib das auch zu. Wenn ich das tun soll, dann kannst du es auch.", redete Sarah Lily ins Gewissen.

"Aber - "

"Denk einfach darüber nach, in Ordnung? Gefühle lassen sich nicht einfach ignorieren, dass weiß ich nur zu gut. Also bitte, Lily, befolge deinen eigenen Rat und werde glücklich. Wenigstens eine von uns sollte das werden.", sagte Sarah traurig und ging zur Tür.

"Wo willst du hin?", rief Lily ihrer besten Freundin nach.

"Ich hab doch ein Date mit Jack.", erinnerte Sarah sie. "Ich werde diese Sache jetzt ein für alle mal klären. Und das solltest du auch tun."

* * *

**A/N: **So, das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. Ich weiß, es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hatte weniger Zeit. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch. Das letzte wird es wahrscheinlich nicht übertreffen, aber das ist auch kein Wunder. Ich danke euch allen ganz doll für 11! Reviews. 11. So viele hab ich schon lange nicht mehr bekommen, ich danke euch wirklich sehr dafür.

Dann möchte ich noch etwas Werbung machen und zwar für _Witze und Rätsel, _eine "FF", die ich eröffnet habe, weil ich ein paar Witze geschrieben hab und auch möchte, dass andere sie lesen. Schaut einfach mal rein, ich würde mich freuen. Genauso sehr würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mal bei meinem Lifejournal vorbeischaut, einer Art Website, wo es noch näheres über meine FFs zu finden gibt. Schaut rein, gebt vielleicht einen Kommentar ab, ich würde mich wie geschrieben freuen.

**sophie: **Ja, mit dem das beste Kapitel stimme ich dir zu, es wird schwer werden, es zu übertreffen, aber mal sehen, vielleicht schaffe ich das ja doch.

**Elisabeth Emma Evans: **Tja, so isses doch in jedem fünften Film und jeder dritten FF. Aber es ist immer ein sehr gutes Mittel, damit sich die Personen ihrer Gefühle auch bewusst werden und man etwas Spannung in die ganze Sache reinbringt. Danke für dein Review, ich freu mich wie immer sehr drüber.

**Stella: **Naja, ob sie so sehr mit ihren Gewissen labern, ich weiß es nicht. Aber wie schon eins drüber geschrieben, es ist immer eine sehr gute Möglichkeit, etwas Spannung reinzubringen. Vielleicht ist es Schicksal, aber wer weiß das schon so genau?


	6. Auch meine Geduld hat mal ein Ende!

**Auch meine Geduld hat mal ein Ende!**

Remus schlug gemächlich eine Seite von seinem _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche - Band sieben _um und beobachtete weiter, wie Jack an ihm vorbeiging. An sich würde es ihn nicht stören, aber da Jack schon seit einer halben Stunde in den Regalreihen auf und ab wanderte, war er langsam aber sicher genervt, besonders nach einer Tanzstunde wie dieser.

Jetzt blieb der Ravenclaw stehen, starrte eine Minute lang aus dem Fenster, an das der Regen trommelte, der vor einer Stunde eingesetzt hatte, und drehte sich wieder um, damit er wieder die Regalreihe entlangschreiten konnte.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten riss Remus' Geduldsfaden und er klappte das Buch lauter als nötig zu. Jack schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und starrte mit hoffnungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck zum Eingang.

"Was machst du hier eigentlich, Jack?", fragte Remus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Der Ravenclaw sah Remus an, als hätte er ihn eben erst bemerkt und seufzte. "Ich warte auf Sarah.", sagte er schließlich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Remus. "Wir waren vor einer Dreiviertelstunde hier verabredet, aber wie du siehst", er machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit dem Arm, "ist sie noch nicht aufgetaucht."

Remus nickte. Das war also die Erklärung für das Rumgerenne von Jack. "Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wo sie sein könnte?", fragte Jack nach einer Weile, in der beide Jungen in die Leere gestarrt hatten.

"Hmm ... Lily hat sich vorhin den Knöchel verknackst, vielleicht ist Sarah noch im Krankenflügel bei ihr.", vermutete Remus nach en paar Minuten, in denen er überlegt hatte.

Jacks Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. "Jaah, wahrscheinlich wird sie da sein. Sie ist ja Lilys beste Freundin. In letzter Zeit verbringt sie aber ziemlich viel Zeit mit ihr."

Remus nickte. "Ja, diese Tanzstunden." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Sarah und ich hätten nicht erwartet, dass sie so lange dauern würden. Aber leider Merlins haben wir versprochen, ihnen zu helfen.", seufzte er.

"Jaah, Sarah hat sich auch schon darüber aufgeregt. Eigentlich war das das einzige, worüber wir gesprochen hatten.", erwiderte Jack mit etwas trauriger Stimme, wie Remus meinte. "Ich hab ehrlich gesagt das Gefühl, dass bei uns die Luft raus ist.", gestand er dem Werwolf nach einiger Zeit, in denen beide geschwiegen hatten. Jack wusste nicht, warum er Remus das erzählte, denn er hatte es bis jetzt noch niemandem erzählt. Aber es tat irgendwie gut, diese Sachen endlich einmal laut auszusprechen, er fühlte sich dadurch erleichterter und er wusste, dass Remus ein guter Zuhörer war, das war er schon immer gewesen.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte dieser und setzte sich etwas auf.

"Naja, ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass unsere Beziehung nicht mehr lange halten wird. Sie ist so ... selbstverständlich geworden, nichts besonderes mehr, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

"Ich kann's mir vorstellen.", meinte Remus. "Aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass die Beziehung zu Ende sein muss."

"Doch. Wenn die Gefühle verschwunden sind dann heißt es das zwangsläufig.", seufzte Jack.

"Wessen Gefühle sind verschwunden?", hakte Remus nach.

Jack sah auf seine Hand, die mit einem losen Faden an seinem Umhang spielte. "Meine.", gab er zu. "Ich weiß nicht wann, aber irgendwann hab ich einfach nicht mehr das empfunden, was ich früher gefühlt habe."

Remus sah ihn mitfühlend an. So wie Jack aussah, fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er nichts mehr für seine feste Freundin empfand und machte sich wahrscheinlich auch Vorwürfe deswegen. "Das tut mir Leid für dich. Für euch."

"Danke, Remus. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es ihr sagen soll. Sie kann manchmal so emotional sein. Und ich will ihr nicht weh tun. Obwohl ... manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ihr unsere Beziehung auch nicht mehr so wichtig ist wie früher."

Remus schlug geistesabwesend das Buch wieder auf und starrte auf die erste Seite, auf der in der Handschrift von Madame Pince viele Drohungen geschrieben standen, die dem Buchbesitzer Angst machen sollten, wenn er das Buch misshandeln würde. "Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit Sarah sprechen. Frag sie, wie sie zu der Beziehung steht. Vielleicht könnt ihr sie doch noch retten."

Jack nickte. "Möglicherweise hast du Recht. Schaden kann es ja nicht.", sagte er, nachdem er eine Weile über die Worte von Moony nachgedacht hatte.

Eine Minute später erschien Sarah in der Regalreihe, lächelte kurz Remus zu und blickte Jack dann entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir Leid, das ich so spät bin. Ich war noch bei Lily."

"Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht.", erwiderte Jack und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Er sah Remus dankbar an und danach entschlossen Sarah. "Wir müssen reden."

Sie nickte. "Ja, das müssen wir.", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Wir sollten das am besten unter vier Augen klären.", schlug Jack vor.

Sarah nickte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich." Jack ging in Richtung Ausgang und Sarah folgte ihm, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte.

Remus sah dem Paar hinterher, das rasch die Bibliothek verließ. Er seufzte und wandte sich anschließend wieder seinem Buch zu, das immer noch aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag.

/-/

"Und eins .. zwei .. drei ... und eins ... zwei ... drei." rief Remus und ließ frustriert die Arme sinken. "James, Lily, jetzt strengt euch doch wenigstens ein bisschen an. In acht Tagen findet der Ball statt, wir haben wegen Lilys Knöchel eine Woche Pause gemacht. Jetzt versucht es doch einfach." Der Werwolf sah die beiden Schulsprecher flehentlich an, die sofort mehrere Meter zwischen sich gebracht hatten, als die Musik abgebrochen war. Remus wandte sich leicht verzweifelt an Sarah, die mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck in einer Ecke stand und das Geschehen unbeteiligt beobachtete. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. "Sag doch auch mal was.", bat er sie.

Sie schreckte auf und blickte Remus eine Spur verwirrt an. "Was? Jaah, ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu."

Remus musste leicht lächeln und drehte sich wieder zu den Schulsprechern. "Da hört ihr's. Letzte Woche habt ihr das ganze doch schon so gut hinbekommen, warum habt ihr jetzt wieder zehn Rückschritte gemacht?" Er sah sie forschend an.

Lily und James sahen beschämt auf den Boden und vermieden jeglichen Augenkontakt. Remus seufzte. "Also bitte, nochmal." Die Musik ertönte wieder und Lily und James näherten sich gezwungenermaßen wieder einander. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und umschloss ihre mit seiner eigenen während sie eine auf seine Schulter legte.

Sie versuchte nach Kräften dieses Kribbeln zu ignorieren, was sich in ihr ausbreitete und von der Stelle ausging, auf der James' Hand lag. Warum musste sich dieses Kribbeln nur so angenehm anfühlen und warum, beim Merlin, musste es ausgerechnet jetzt so stark zu Tage treten? Sie hatte es schon bei den anderen Tanzstunden gespürt, aber noch nie so stark wie heute.

Auch James hatte so seine Probleme mit dem Prickeln in seiner Magengrube, das er, zugegebenermaßen schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren in ihrer Nähe empfand. Aber auch das war nie so stark gewesen wie heute. Was sollte er tun? Er versuchte es wie üblich zu verdrängen, aber dieses Mal erwies sich das als weitaus schwieriger. Was er auch versuchte, es wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Es war zum Verrücktwerden und er konnte sich einfach nicht wehren.

Leider wirkte sich dieses Phänomen auf Lilys und James' tänzerisches Können in keiner positiven Weise aus. Und das brachte leider Remus an den Rand des Wahnsinns. "Was ist nur mit euch los? Warum schafft ihr es nicht, einmal normal zu tanzen, wie andere privilegierte Menschen? Wenn ihr so weitermacht, werdet ihr bis zum Rest eurer schulischen Laufbahn hier Nachsitzen haben und ich würde es McGonagall zutrauen, dass sie Filch erlaubt, die alten Foltermethoden, von denen er schon seit Jahren träumt, wieder anzuwenden. Also bitte, strengt euch an, ich flehe euch an."

Lily bekam ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen, als sie Remus so sah. Er mühte sich ab, verbrachte Stunden mit ihnen im Raum der Wünsche, damit sie kein Nachsitzen bekamen und sie dankten es ihm damit, dass sie nichts brauchbares auf die Reihe bekamen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen galt auch Sarah, aber für die waren diese Stunden momentan eine gute Ablenkung, weil sie sich letzte Woche wirklich von Jack getrennt hatte und es ihr doch mehr weh tat, als sie erwartet hatte, allerdings längst nicht so viel, wie wenn sie sich letztes Jahr getrennt hätten, als ihre Gefühle für Jack noch wesentlich tiefgründiger gewesen waren.

Sie wollte sich anstrengen, vor allem Remus und Sarah zu liebe aber als sie nur eine Sekunde nach oben und somit in James' wunderschöne braune Augen blickte, erkannte sie, dass es nicht möglich war, denn ihr liefen so viele Schauer über den Rücken, dass sie sie schon gar nicht mehr zählen konnte.

Sie versuchten es ein weiteres Mal, aber Lily fiel es jetzt noch sehr viel schwerer, sich auf die Schritte zu konzentrieren.

Sarah, die sich die Tanzerei nun zum ersten Mal bewusst angeschaut hatte, erkannte, dass es sehr wenig Sinn hatte, mit der heutigen Stunde weiter zu machen. Sie ging zu Remus. "Ich glaube es hat wenig Sinn, hier heute weiter zu machen. Ich meine, schau sie dir an, die beiden quälen sich nur.", sagte sie ihm leise.

Remus seufzte resignierend. "Du hast Recht, so hat das wahrscheinlich wirklich keinen Sinn. Aber die beiden haben nur noch eine Woche, Sarah. Und wenn sie das hier vermasseln, dann wird James einen neuen Rekord aufstellen, was das Nachsitzen betrifft. Deshalb wollte ich ihm doch auch helfen, damit er es wenigstens dieses Mal schafft. Seit er Schulsprecher geworden ist, hat er sich sehr zurückgehalten. Warum soll er seine Freizeit für sowas auf Spiel setzen, wenn er doch tanzen _kann_!"

"Ist es vielleicht ein Scherz von ihm?", riet Sarah einfach ins Blaue hinein.

"Hast du seine Füße gesehen?", stellte Remus eine Gegenfrage. "Diese Sache hier bereitet James viel zu viele körperliche Schmerzen, so einen Scherz würde nicht mal er sich erlauben. Er ist Stammgast im Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey kennt ihm gegenüber schon keine Gnade mehr. Außerdem, kannst du dir vorstellen, was Lily mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass das hier nur ein Scherz von James wäre?"

"Ohh, sie würde ihm viel mehr körperliche Schmerzen zufügen als jetzt.", vermutete Sarah und musste grinsen. "Sie träumt schon seit Jahren von so einem Augenblick der Rache." _Allerdings träumt sie jetzt wohl noch von anderen Dingen._, überlegte Sarah sich im Stillen. Nach der Unterhaltung im Krankenflügel hatten Lily und Sarah das Thema James Potter ruhen lassen und den möglichen Kuss nicht mehr erwähnt. Aber Sarah wusste, dass er Lily noch sehr zu schaffen machte, mehrmals hatte sie ihre Freundin im Schlaf etwas murmeln hören, was sehr stark nach "James" geklungen hatte. Aber Sarah hatte darauf verzichtet, die Schulsprecherin deswegen anzusprechen, sie wusste, dass sie aus Lily sowieso nichts brauchbares rausgekriegt hätte.

"Hey, was soll das, Moony?", rief James seinem Freund empört zu. "Meine Füße werden zu Brei verarbeitet und du plauderst hier so locker mit Sarah. Was ist daran bitte fair?"

"Was ist daran fair, dass Sarah und ich uns schon mehrere Wochen mit euren Tanzkünsten herumschlagen müssen, Prongs?", entgegnete Remus gereizt.

"Von mir aus könnt ihr auch gerne verschwinden.", rief James sauer und trat einen Schritt von Lily zurück.

"Wenn du unbedingt willst." Remus blickte seinen Freund entschlossen an. "Du hast mich gebeten, euch hier zu helfen, aber wenn ich gehen soll, ich habe nichts dagegen." Er durchquerte den Raum und würdigte James keines Blickes mehr. "Auch meine Geduld hat mal ein Ende, Prongs." Er öffnete die Tür.

Sarah eilte ihm hinterher. Wenn Remus gehen durfte, dann durfte sie das auch, Lily und James war heute eh nicht mehr zu helfen.

Hinter den beiden knallte die Tür zu. James starrte sie mehrere Momente fassungslos an, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Remus ihn beim Wort nehmen und wirklich gehen würde.

Lily war nicht minder fassungslos. Was hatte James jetzt schon wieder angerichtet? Er hatte die beste und einzige Hilfe vertrieben, die sie hatten. "Was hast du jetzt wieder angerichtet, Potter?", schrie sie den Schulsprecher außer sich vor Wut an.

"Das siehst du doch, Evans.", entgegnete James zornig. "Sie sind gegangen."

"Sie wären nicht gegangen, wenn du sie nicht dazu aufgefordert hättest." Lily starrte ihn zornfunkelnd an, sie spürte so viel Wut, dass sie nicht einmal mehr das prickelnde Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube wahrnahm.

"Hättest du meine Füße nicht so malträtiert, dann hätte ich das nie gesagt."

"Ach, jetzt ist es auf einmal meine Schuld?"

"Ganz genau."

"Du suchst dir immer einen Schuldigen, Potter, nur du bist die Unschuld selbst. Nein, du hast Snape nicht diese Watschelfüße verpasst und von den Stinkbomben im dritten Korridor im Westflügel hast du auch noch nie etwas gehört. Aber mit mir geht das nicht, ich werde nicht der Sündenbock für etwas, das du falsch gemacht hast, so läuft das nicht. Es wird Zeit, dass du mal Verantwortung für deine Taten übernimmst und dich nicht wie ein Kindergartenkind aufführst."

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes marschierte Lily nun ebenfalls durch die Tür hinter der erst vor wenigen Minuten Sarah und Remus verschwunden waren.

James stand recht bedröppelt alleine im Raum der Wünsche. "Na, das war ja eine rundum erfolgreiche Tanzstunde.", murmelte er betrübt und ging ebenfalls zum Ausgang.

/-/

Es war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen Sirius in ein Schulbuch blickte. Und das sogar in seinem Schlafsaal. Obwohl man es nicht wirklich lesen oder sogar lernen konnte, er kritzelte nur gedankenverloren auf einer der vielen Seiten herum und überlegte, wie er Sally aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Das Mädchen schien einige Anfälle von Jähzorn zu haben und Sirius war nicht darauf erpicht, diese auszuprobieren. In den letzten Tagen hatte er es sorgsam vermieden, in der Großen Halle aufzutauchen, wenn sie dort aß, nur gestern wäre es beinahe schief gegangen, da hatte er seine Vorsicht fast vergessen und konnte in letzter Sekunde einen Zusammenstoß vermeiden, weil er sich geistesgegenwärtig unter den Tisch geworfen hatte. Merlin und Aggrippa sei Dank war sie nicht in Gryffindor, sonst könnte er sich nur noch unter James' Tarnumhang fortbewegen. Gestern hatte er ihn sich schon geliehen, um sich spätabends noch etwas aus der Küche holen zu können, sonst wäre er armselig verhungert, wie er seinem besten Freund glaubhaft versichert hatte, als er den Umhang haben wollte.

Sirius sprang entsetzt auf, als er laute Schritte hörte. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er sah, dass es nur Remus war, der gekommen war. Wie sollte Sally eigentlich hierher kommen? Sie war doch in Ravenclaw und nicht in Gryffindor. Allerdings hatte sie es letzte Woche auch schon geschafft. Sirius hätte gerne gewusst wie ihr dieses Meisterstück gelungen war, aber das war wohl eines der vielen Geheimnisse der Frauen, das er nie herausfinden würde.

"Wer ist dir denn auf den Schlips getreten, Moony?", fragte Sirius, als ihm auffiel, dass Remus sehr viel wütender aussah als sonst, wenn er sich über seine und James' kleine Regelverstöße aufregte.

"Prongs.", antwortete Remus verstimmt, zog sich schnell seinen Pullover über den Kopf und ging zum Schrank, wo er ein altes Hemd herausholte, das er sich anzog.

"Was hat er denn so schlimmes gemacht?", erkundigte sich Sirius schelmisch grinsend und setzte sich wieder zurück auf sein Bett.

"Er hat gesagt ich kann gehen."

"Und was ist daran jetzt so schlimm?", fragte Sirius überrascht. Warum regte sich Remus so über eine ganz normale Aufforderung auf?

"Weißt du, Padfoot, mir reicht es. Ich war so nett und wollte James dabei helfen, mit Lily zu tanzen. Ich hab ganze Nachmittage für die beiden geopfert, obwohl ich tausend andere Dinge sehr viel lieber getan hätte. Ich muss mir jeden Tag James' Gemeckere anhören und werde am Ende auch noch als Sklaventreiber und ähnliches beschuldigt. Aber ist irgendjemand mal auf die Idee gekommen, mir dafür zu danken? Nein! Meine Geduld hat auch mal Grenzen. Ich spiele nicht mehr den Dummen. Soll James doch sehen, wo er bleibt. Er kann doch alles alleine machen, dann soll er es auch tun!" Remus war während seines Monologes zornig durch den Raum geschritten und atmete erschöpft durch.

"Es tut mir Leid, Moony.", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Remus und Sirius drehten sich verwundert um und sahen einen traurigen James im Türrahmen stehen. Er hatte in den Schlafsaal gehen wollen und so Remus' Rede gehört. Ihm war bewusst geworden, wie undankbar er sich seinem Freund gegenüber verhalten hatte. Wenigstens das musste er wieder gutmachen.

"Das sollte es.", sagte Remus kalt. Seine Wut war zwar abgeflaut, aber so leicht wollte er James dann doch nicht davonkommen lassen.

"Ich bin egoistisch, okay?", sagte James und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Ich hab nur an mich gedacht und wie sehr diese Tanzstunden doch nerven und wie überflüssig sie sind, dass ich vergessen habe, dass du deine Zeit opferst, ohne etwas dafür zu bekommen und sei es ein simples Danke. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar dafür, dass du das für mich tust, dass du dir mein Gemeckere anhörst und trotzdem versuchst, uns zu helfen, glaub mir.", sagte James ernst und ehrlich.

"Das bedeutet mir viel, James.", sagte Remus und lächelte leicht. Die beiden Freunde umarmten sich brüderlich und grinsten danach, genau wie Sirius, der sich theatralisch eine nicht vorhandene Träne aus den Augen wischte.

"War das rührend.", sagte er lachend und duckte sich danach vor einem Kissen, das James nach ihm geworfen hatte.

"Dann können wir ja bald wieder eine Tanzstunde abhalten.", meinte Remus. "Wenn ihr euch anstrengt, könnt ihr vielleicht noch um ein Nachsitzen bei McGonagall herumkommen."

"Daraus wird wohl nichts, Moony.", erwiderte James und wirkte traurig.

"Wieso nicht, Prongs?", wollte der Werwolf wissen. "Wenn es um Sarah geht, die ist nicht wütend oder eingeschnappt. Sie ist über jede Ablenkung bezüglich Jack dankbar."

James schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es geht nicht um Sarah, sondern um Lily. Sie hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich ein Kindergartenkind bin, das sich immer einen Schuldigen sucht und keine Verantwortung übernehmen kann."

"Das klingt allerdings nach Lily.", bemerkte Sirius und grinste immer noch.

"Und es beweist, dass ich mir die Sache von letzter Woche nur eingebildet habe.", sagte James und wurde noch trauriger.

"Welche Sache denn?" Remus sah unwissend zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her. James und Sirius hatten Remus bisher nichts von dem möglichen Kuss erzählt, weil sie zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass es nur eine Einbildung war. Es hätte nichts gebracht, sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen.

James seufzte und erzählte Remus die Geschichte, die sich letzte Woche im Raum der Wünsche abgespielt hatte. Dieser nickte verstehend. "Deshalb geht ihr so auf Abstand zu einander. Jetzt wird mir einiges klar."

James sah ihn verwundert an. "Was wird dir klar?"

"Wenn ihr tanzt, Lily und du, dann hätte Hagrid locker zwischen euch Platz. Ich vermeidet sowohl Blick - als auch Körperkontakt, weil ihr Angst habt, das etwas passiert, was ihr nicht wollt."

"Und was wäre das bitteschön?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

"Dass die beiden ihre Gefühle für einander bewusst wahrnehmen."

"Wie bitte? Du willst doch nicht etwas andeuten, dass Evans irgendwelche Gefühle für Prongs hat, oder Moony?", fragte Sirius und schaute Remus an, als ob er verrückt wäre.

"Ganz genau das will ich, Padfoot. Hast du mal gesehen, wie Lily James ansieht? Es ist eindeutig, dass sie etwas für ihn empfindet, was schon längst über Hass oder Wut oder Genervtheit hinausgeht. Nur hat sie es wohl noch nicht bemerkt, sonst wäre manches vielleicht ganz anders gekommen und sie könnten vernünftig tanzen."

"Das ist doch absurd, Moony!", rief James ungläubig.

"Das ist es nicht. Sonst würde sie sich in nächster Nähe zu dir nicht so verhalten.", beharrte Remus.

"Und warum hat sie mich dann vorhin angeschrieen?"

"Wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie sich weigert, diese Gefühle anzunehmen und dich dafür verantwortlich macht. Und so ganz Unrecht hat sie mit ihren Anschuldigungen ja nicht. Schließlich benimmst du dich manchmal wie ein Kindergartenkind, das einen Schuldigen sucht und keine Verantwortung übernehmen kann."

"Aber nur noch ganz selten, Moony.", grinste James. Irgendwie hatten ihn Remus' Worte etwas aufgeheitert.

"Na wunderbar. Und wenn wir jetzt Prongs' Liebesleben geklärt haben, können wir uns dann meinem zuwenden?", brachte sich Sirius wieder in Erinnerung.

"An sich gerne, Padfoot, aber dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen.", sagte James und diesmal war er es, der sich wegen eines Kissens ducken musste.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das nächste Kapitel. Der Streit zwischen Remus und James ist mir sehr spontan eingefallen und war auch irgendwie angebracht, denn wie schon oben geschrieben, auch seine Geduld hat mal ein Ende. Mir hat die Szene gefallen und ich hoffe euch ebenfalls. Es wird nicht mehr viele Kapitel geben, auch wenn ich, wie üblich, noch keine konkrete Vorstellung von dem Ende habe.

**Stella: **Es freut mich, dass du das Kapitel für gelungen hällst, es war nicht gerade einfach, das Zeug zu schreiben und ich hab immer das Gefühl gehabt, mich zu wiederholen, aber anders ging es leider nicht.


	7. Eifersüchtig, oder doch nicht?

**Eifersüchtig, oder doch nicht?**

"Wir sollten uns überlegen, wie Prongs sich bei Evans entschuldigen sollte.", schlug Sirius vor, als er, Remus und James auf dem Weg vom Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum und von dort aus in die Große Halle waren.

"Das ist doch eigentlich nur James' Sache, oder nicht?", bemerkte Remus skeptisch.

"Du siehst doch, dass die zwei alleine nichts zu Stande bringen. Ohne dich und Sarah hätten sie sich schon längst zerfleischt. Prongs braucht eine detailliert ausgearbeitete Rede, um Evans zu überzeugen, damit sie üben können und sich vielleicht doch nicht vor der ganzen Schule zum Affen machen."

"Sag mal, musst du mir das eigentlich ständig unter die Nase reiben, Padfoot?", sagte James genervt.

"Ja, das muss ich. Ich brauch doch auch meinen Spaß. Ich muss mein Leben noch genießen, es kann schneller vorbei sein als ich erwartet habe, jetzt, wo mich eine Verrückte verfolgt.", sagte Sirius theatralisch und stoppte demonstrativ vor der nächsten Ecke. Er beugte sich langsam vor und spähte in den anderen Gang. Remus verdrehte die Augen und James grinste leicht.

"Wenn du mit Verrückte Sally meinst, dann hast du dieses Versteckspiel verdient, Padfoot. Ich predige dir jetzt schon seit Jahren, dass du mit den Mädchen nicht einfach spielen darfst, die lassen sich nämlich nicht alles gefallen.", sagte Remus und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an seinem Freund vorbei, der ihm schließlich folgte und eine leicht beschämte Miene aufgesetzt hatte, die James, der sich aus dieser Diskussion bewusst heraushielt, zur Genüge kannte, da Sirius sie immer benutzte, wenn Professor McGonagall ihn in ihr Büro zitierte.

"Aber wer hätte denn gedacht, dass mal eins so aggressiv reagieren würde, Moony.", widersprach Sirius.

"Es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du mal an eine gerätst, die sich nicht alles gefallen lässt. Vielleicht triffst du irgendwann mal ein Mädchen, das dir nicht komplett gleichgültig ist und zu dem du dann ehrlich sein kannst und dich so verhällst, wie du wirklich bist.", sagte Remus. Er fragte sich, ob Sirius es jemals lernen würde.

"Hmmm ... vielleicht hast du ja Recht, Moony, aber es könnte doch auch sein, dass mir ein richtiges Vorbild fehlt. Ich meine, schau dir doch uns an: James kriegt seit Jahren die Dinge mit Evans nicht auf die Reihe, du traust dich nicht, einem Mädchen zu nahe zu kommen, weil du Angst hast, dass sie dich hasst, wenn sie herausfindet, dass du ein Werwolf bist und von Peter möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen, da ist jede Hoffnung verloren.", erklärte Sirius und fuchtelte so sehr mit den Händen in der Luft herum, dass er dabei eine Person im Gesicht traf, die gegen die Wand prallte und bewusstlos auf den Boden fiel. Erschreckt kniete er sich neben sie und erkannte Sally. Sie hatte es schon wieder geschafft, in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen und er fragte sich immer noch wie.

"Jetzt wirst du schon gewalttätig, Padfoot.", grinste James und ließ sich neben seinen Freund auf den Boden sinken. Auch Remus kam hinzu und sie versicherten sich, dass das Mädchen nicht verletzt war. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete regelmäßig, anscheinend war sie nur bewusstlos. Sirius wollte sie liegen lassen, aber James und Remus konnten ihn umstimmen und schließlich nahm James, der seinem Amt wenigstens einmal alle Ehre machen wollte, Sally auf den Arm, da er wusste, dass ein Schwebezauber bei dieser Art von Bewusstlosigkeit nicht wirklich empfehlenswert war.

/-/

"Wieso willst du dich bei James nicht entschuldigen, Lily?", fragte Sarah mal wieder sehr genervt. Lily hatte ihr berichtet, was vorgefallen war, nachdem sie und Remus den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatten.

"Weil ich Recht habe, Sarah, deshalb.", beharrte die Schulsprecherin und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Warum wehrst du dich nur gegen deine Gefühle? Sag's mir Lily, ich versteh das nicht. Dir ist doch klar, dass du in James verliebt bist und du weißt auch, dass er in dich verliebt ist. Was ist dann das Problem?"

"Das Problem ist Potter. Er ist immer so verantwortungslos und kindisch und - "

"Lily, wie oft hast du diese Argumente jetzt schon aufgezählt?", fiel Sarah ihr ins Wort. "Jetzt hör endlich einmal damit auf, immer nur James' schlechte Eigenschaften, die nicht mal mehr der Realität entsprechen, aufzuzählen und sieh ein, dass er erwachsen geworden ist."

Lily erwiderte nichts und starrte ihre Füße an. Sie wusste, dass Sarah recht hatte, James war sehr viel erwachsener geworden in der letzten Zeit, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass er Schulsprecher geworden war, was eine Menge Verantwortung forderte, die James auch besaß. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie in James verliebt war, auf keinen Fall. Nur weil da dieses komische Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch war, wenn er sie ansah oder berührte oder dass ihr Herz immer schlug, als wäre sie zwei Runden um den See gerannt und vor dem Riesenkraken geflohen. Es war einfach ... Zufall. Es hatte nichts mit Liebe oder irgendetwas ähnlichem zutun. Wahrscheinlich hatten James oder Sirius sie nur verhext, um sie zu nerven. Das würde ihnen ähnlich sehen, von wegen Verantwortung!

"Wenn du deinem Glück im Weg stehen willst, mir ist es egal. Aber jammere mir nicht die Ohren voll, wenn James irgendwann mal eine Freundin hat und das nicht du bist. Ich sag dir nochmal: Steh zu deinen Gefühlen, Lily, und versuch nicht immer, dir irgendwelche anderen einzureden. Das bringt auf Dauer nichts und ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Die Sache mit Jack habe ich mir Monate lang versucht schön zu reden.", sagte Sarah und sah Lily eindringlich an, die den Eindruck eines trotzigen Kindes machte, weil sie nicht wahrhaben wollte, was die anderen ihr sagten, obwohl sie genau wussten, dass sie Recht hatten. "Naja, mir soll's egal sein. Gehen wir runter, ich hab Hunger."

Lily nickte dankbar und folgte ihrer Freundin in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

/-/

"Peter, wir wollen zum Abendessen runter gehen und vorher noch schnell einen kleinen Abstecher im Krankenflügel machen, kommst du mit?", fragte Remus seinen Freund, der an einem der Tische in einer Ecke saß, der völlig mit Pergamenten und Büchern überlagert war.

"Ich kann nicht, Moony, ich muss noch den Aufsatz für Flitwick zu Ende schreiben und dann muss ich noch für Kräuterkunde ein Buch lesen. Wieso hab ich mir so schwere Kurse ausgesucht?", sagte Peter verzweifelt und suchte zerstreut nach seinem Tintenfass. Man sah deutlich, wie ihn die Arbeit überforderte und dabei war es noch einige Zeit bis zu den UTZen hin.

"Du hast doch noch die leichten Fächer, Wormtail. Sei froh, dass du nicht Verwandlung genommen hast, da müsstest du einen Monat an einem Zauber sitzen.", sagte Sirius und klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

"Mir reicht schon das hier, danke Padfoot.", antwortete Peter und fluchte lauthals, weil er das gefundene Tintenfass umgestoßen hatte und sich die Tinte nun über all seine Aufsätze verteilte.

"Padfoot, würdest du mir bitte mal helfen.", sagte James, der mit Sally im Arm langsam näher kam. Dieses Mädchen war schwerer als es aussah. "Es ist schließlich deine Eroberung, die ich hier mit mir rumschleppe." Er wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, aber seine Freunde hatten anscheinend alle Zeit der Welt, wenn sie hier so einfach rumstehen und sich unterhalten konnten.

"Du bist hier doch die Autoritätsperson. Was sollen denn die Leute denken, wenn du einer unschuldigen Person die Hilfe verweigerst?"

"Das sind ja ganz neue Töne, Padfoot.", spottete Moony. "Vor fünf Minuten war sie noch eine Verrückte und jetzt ist sie unschuldig. Ich wundere mich immer wieder über dich." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Tinte von Peters Pergamenten verschwinden.

"Da bist du nicht der einzige.", stöhnte James unter der Last von Sally. "Können wir dann bitte endlich in den Krankenflügel, bevor ich so aussehe, als hätte Hagrid sich auf mich draufgesetzt?"

"Ja.", sagte Remus und stand auf. "Und du solltest auch mitkommen, Peter. Diese Dauerlernerei von dir kann nicht gut sein." Peter wollte protestieren, aber Remus zog ihn aus dem Sessel hoch. Jedoch sobald dieser stand, verdrehte er die Augen und kippte vor Erschöpfung um. "Hab ich doch gesagt.", nickte Remus und blickte Sirius auffordernd an. "Wenn du Sally schon nicht trägst, dann nimm dich wenigstens Wormtail an." Es passte ihm nicht, dass sich Sirius einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen konnte wie sonst auch, wenigstens einmal sollte er etwas aus seinen Fehlern lernen.

James hatte sich inzwischen in einen Sessel gesetzt, weil er sich dachte, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile brauchen würden, bis sie vom Fleck kamen und so untersuchte er Sallys Hinterkopf, wo sich schon eine sehr große Beule gebildet hatte. Der Schulsprecher schlussfolgerte, dass sie wohl noch eine ganze Weile ohnmächtig sein würde.

/-/

"Ihr werdet jeden Nachmittag nachsitzen und wahrscheinlich jeden Kerker putzen müssen. Und das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch, wenn ihr für die UTZe lernen müsst.", versuchte Sarah ihre Freundin zu überzeugen, damit sie doch noch weiterüben konnten.

"Das macht McGonagall nicht.", widersprach Lily.

"Darauf würde ich nicht wetten. Bei James reagiert sie schon nicht mehr so sanft wie bei anderen Schülern."

"Aber bei mir ist das doch eine ganz andere - " Lily brach ab und stand wie eine Salzsäule bei dem Eingang zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

"Lily was...?" Sarah sah ihre Freundin irritiert an und folgte dann deren Blick. Da saß James in einem Sessel, hatte ein Mädchen auf dem Schoß sitzen, das sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn gelehnt hatte, während er ihr über die Haare strich. Die zwei sahen sehr vertraut mit einander aus. Sarah sah ihre Freundin prüfend an. Wut und Enttäuschung standen ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Da waren sie wieder, die Gefühle für James, die sie immer abstritt und verdrängte.

"Das ist doch ...", murmelte Lily leise empört. "Er hat nichts besseres zu tun als mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu flirten, während er sich eigentlich bei Remus und mir entschuldigen sollte."

Sarah fing an zu grinsen. "Bist du etwas eifersüchtig, Lily?", fragte sie scheinheilig.

"Ich?" Lily lachte höhnisch auf. "Sicher nicht. Ich frage mich nur, ob Potter nichts besseres zu tun hat als mit irgendwelchen Mädchen zu flirten, die nicht mal hübsch sind."

"Nein, du bist ganz sicher nicht eifersüchtig.", sagte Sarah lächelnd und beobachtete, wie sich die Augen ihrer Freundin zu Schlitzen verengten, als sie sah, wie James aufstand und dieses Mädchen auf den Arm nahm.

"Also wirklich, können die sich nicht beherrschen.", schnaubte Lily und ging entschlossen auf James zu. Sarah eilte ihr hinterehr, das wollte sie sehen. Manchmal war Lilys Temperament nicht zu bremsen und dann waren ihre Gefühle offensichtlich, egal wie sehr sie sie auch leugnete.

Sirius warf sich gerade Peter über die Schulter, als James sich mit Sally erhob und Remus Peters Sachen mit einem Zauberspruch zu sich rief und sie in der Tasche seines Freundes verschwinden ließ.

In diesem Moment kam Lily wutschnaubend vor James zum stehen. "Hast du eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun, als in aller Öffentlichkeit mit irgendwelchen Mädchen rumzumachen, Potter?"

James sah Lily perplex an. "Was?"

"Du könntest dich zum Beispiel bei mir entschuldigen für dein Benehmen heute Nachmittag, damit wir weiterüben können."

"Wieso sollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen? Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan. Du solltest dich bei mir entschuldigen!", widersprach James und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ignorierte all die Augenpaare, die sich auf ihn und Lily richteten und kletterte mit Sally im Arm durch das Portraitloch, dicht gefolgt von Lily, deren Gesicht wutverzerrt war. Dicht dahinter gingen Sirius mit Peter über der Schulter sowie Sarah und Remus, die als einzige wirklich belustigt drein sahen.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen.", beharrte Lily. Ihre Gefühle wirbelten durcheinander, Wut vermischte sich mit dem kribbelnden Gefühl, als sie James zornig musterte, der ihr entschlossen in die Augen sah, obwohl er wusste, wie gefährlich das war.

"Ach nein? Wer hat denn hier meine Gefühle verletzt, indem er mich ein Kindergartenkind genannt hat? Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, Evans?", fragte er aggressiv und blieb stehen, ignorierend, dass seine Arme durch Sallys Gewicht immer schwerer wurden. Aber er war so auf Lily fixiert, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte.

"Deine Gefühle kann man nicht verletzen, Potter."

"Ach, denkst du, ja? Du kannst weder mit meinen Gefühlen noch mit meinen Füßen so sorglos umgehen, Evans. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Ich bin kein Felsblock, den man einfach so treten kann."

"Bist du nicht? Das überrascht mich jetzt aber. Wenn man von deinem tänzerischen Talent ausgeht, dann bist du es sehr wohl." Lily war so aufgeregt, dass sie sich gar nicht fragte, warum sich das Mädchen in James' Armen nicht bewegte und auch sonst nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung bei ihrem Gebrüll zeigte. Sarah, Remus, Sirius und Peter, der immer noch ohnmächtig war, kamen langsam näher und beobachteten mit wachsamen Augen den Streit der beiden Schulsprecher, der dieses Mal tiefer zu gehen schien als sonst, da nicht die üblichen Beleidigungen hin und her flogen.

"Weißt du was, Lily? Ich hab die Schnauze voll. Ich werde mir von _dir _nicht mehr vorwerfen lassen, was für ein schlechter Tänzer ich doch bin. Ich werde mir nicht mehr anhören, wie verantwortungslos ich doch bin. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz, selbst wenn das in den letzten Jahren nicht immer so aussah, wenn ich dich nach einem Date gefragt habe. Mir reicht es, dann bekommen wir eben Nachsitzen bei McGonagall, weil wir ihre 'Anweisungen missachten'. Ich hab's versucht. Ich hätte mich vielleicht auch bei dir für heute Nachmittag entschuldigt, aber ich muss mir nicht von dir vorschreiben lassen, ob ich mit Mädchen _in der Öffentlichkeit rummachen darf,_ wie du es nennst, selbst wenn ich mich nur um die Exfreundin meines Freundes kümmere, die dieser k.o. geschlagen hat.", rief James.

"Aus Versehen.", warf Sirius der Fairness halber ein. Er und die anderen hatten bis jetzt wortlos den Streit der beiden Schulsprecher verfolgt. Die angestauten und verdrängten Gefühle der beiden kamen zum Vorschein und zwar in der Art, in der sie damit am besten umgehen konnten: In einem Streit.

"Wie auch immer.", fuhr James jetzt Sirius an. "Mir reicht's. Mit dir kann man nicht vernünftig reden, Evans, geschweige denn tanzen. Ich hätte mich nie zu dem Scheiß überreden lassen dürfen." James warf Lily noch einen zornigen Blick zu und ging dann schnurstracks an ihr vorbei in Richtung Krankenflügel. Sirius folgte seinem Freund schnell, denn ihm fiel wieder der bewusstlose Peter ein, der von der Krankenschwester wieder aufgepäppelt werden musste.

Lily starrte James verletzt hinterher. Sie war zu weit gegangen, als sie James wegen des Mädchens angefahren hatte, aber in dem Moment, als James seine Hände in den Haaren dieser Person gehabt hatte, hatte ein Gefühl von ihr Besitz ergriffen, dass sie nicht kontrollieren konnte.

"Wow.", sagte Remus in die Stille hinein. "James rastet selten so stark aus."

"Ich bin zu weit gegangen.", sagte Lily traurig und ließ die Schultern hängen. Sie wirkte sehr traurig.

"Sieht so aus.", sagte Sarah mitfühlend, ging zu ihrer Freundin und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Er redet bestimmt nie wieder mit mir.", murmelte Lily. Sie schien sich tatsächlich große Vorwürfe zu machen. Spätestens jetzt würde auch dem letzten Idioten klar werden, dass James Lily längst nicht so egal war wie sie immer behauptete.

"Quatsch.", widersprach Remus. "James ist nicht nachtragend. Aber diesmal musst du dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Allerdings solltest du warten, bis er sich etwas beruhigt hat. Und das wird dieses Mal etwas dauern. Du hast seine Gefühle in den letzten Jahren viel zu oft verletzt."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lily erstaunt und sah Remus fragend an. Der Werwolf setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ging Richtung Große Halle, Sarah und Lily folgten ihm.

"Es hat zwar nicht den Eindruck gemacht, aber jedes Mal, wenn du ihn zurückgewiesen hast in den letzten Jahren hat ihm das weh getan. Er mag dich sehr, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde, dazu ist er einfach viel zu stolz. Und du magst ihn auch, das weiß ich. Aber leider bist du so stolz wie James. Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, dann wärt ihr wahrscheinlich schon zusammen, könntet vernünftig tanzen und wir würden uns diesen ganzen Mist hier sparen."

"Meine Rede.", warf Sarah ein. "Lily, sag's ihm endlich, es führt doch zu nichts, wenn du deine Gefühle ständig verheimlichst, verdrängst oder sonst was mit ihnen tust."

"Ich ... das ist nicht so einfach.", beharrte Lily. "Wie sieht denn das aus - zwei Jahre habe ich ihn abgewiesen und jetzt möchte ich doch was von ihm." Es war ihr mittlerweile egal, dass sie ihre Gefühle nun doch indirekt zugab, ihr ging dieser verletzte Ausdruck von James nicht aus dem Kopf, der auf seine Gesicht erschienen war, kurz bevor sie ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

Remus und Sarah seufzten genervt und sahen sich überrascht an, weil sie es zur gleichen Zeit getan hatten. "Es ist doch völlig egal, wie das aussieht.", sagte Remus überzeugt.

Sarah nickte zustimmend und fuhr fort: "Fakt ist nur, dass deine Gefühle für ihn" - Lily öffnete protestierend den Mund, so offensichtlich wollte sie sie nun doch nicht zeigen, "streite das jetzt nicht ab, du weißt, dass es stimmt." Lily schloss ihren Mund wieder - "deine Gefühle für James in der nächsten Zeit nicht verschwinden werden, was du ganz genau weißt. Es bringt dir auch nichts, sie zu verdrängen, du siehst, wie das endet. Lass sie einfach zu und werde endlich glücklich, beim Merlin, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein."

Lily sah ihre Freunde nachdenklich an und ging schließlich in die Große Halle, vor der sie inzwischen angekommen waren, wobei sie beinahe gegen eine der Flügeltüren gelaufen wäre.

Remus drehte sich um und ging die Marmortreppe wieder hinauf.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Sarah ihn irritiert.

Er drehte sich wieder um und blickte sie an. "Zum Krankenflügel und nach Peter und Sally sehen."

"Kann ich mitkommen?" Sie lächelte ihn unsicher an und bemerkte ein sehr seltsames Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete.

Er nickte. "Klar."

Sarah ging zu ihm und nahm ganz automatisch seine Hand. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an und eilten dann zur Krankenstation.

/-/

James legte Sally vorsichtig auf einem Bett ab, Sirius tat das selbe mit Peter, der immer noch ganz schön groggy aussah. In den letzten Tagen hatte er schon verstärkt gelernt, weil er wusste, dass er sonst sehr große Schwierigkeiten haben würde, die UTZe zu bestehen, bei den ZAGs war er auch nur ganz knapp durchgekommen.

"Wirst du dich bei Evans entschuldigen?", fragte Sirius nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sich die beiden Freunde nach Madame Pomfrey umgeschaut hatten.

"Wieso sollte ich?", brauste James auf, seine Wut war noch nicht ganz abgeflaut. "Ich habe Recht. Lily interessiert sich so sehr für meine Gefühle wie Filch für das Wohl der Schüler."

"Prongs, meinst du nicht, dass du etwas überreagierst?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig. "Moony hat doch gesagt, dass Evans nur sauer ist, weil du der Grund dafür bist, dass ihre Gefühle so durcheinander geraten sind. Und ich als unparteiischer Dritter würde sagen, dass sie nur so ausgerastet ist, weil sie eifersüchtig war."

James drehte sich um und starrte ihn erstaunt an. "Eifersüchtig? Auf wen denn?"

"Auf die liebe Sally. Für sie muss es ausgesehen haben, als wenn du mit ihr 'rummachst', oder wie sie es ausgedrückt hat."

"Und wieso sollte ich mich dann bei ihr entschuldigen, wenn _sie _mir doch unbegründete Vorwürfe gemacht hat?"

Sirius ließ sich auf eines der leeren Krankenbetten sinken. "Weil sie ein Mädchen ist. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie zugeben wird, dass sie im Unrecht war? Dazu ist sie viel zu stur."

"Aber ich soll mich entschuldigen, oder was? Das ist doch Schwachsinn.", sagte James erzürnt und schritt sauer durch den Krankensaal.

"Du musst nicht, Prongs. Aber wenn du es nicht tust, dann wirst du für den Rest des Jahres nachsitzen und nie das bekommen, was du willst, und zwar Evans.", meinte Sirius ernst.

James seufzte. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber wenn ich es versuche und dann wieder ihr Temperament zu spüren bekomme, dann hab ich endgültig die Schnauze voll."

"Das klingt vernünftig.", stimmte Sirius zu und sah sich um. "Wo ist eigentlich Madame Pomfrey, wenn man sie mal braucht? Ich meine, mein Haar könnte zum Beispiel in Flammen stehen und was dann?"

"Dann hab ich auch keine Ahnung mehr.", gab James zu. Er warf einen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Peter und die k.o. geschlagene Sally. "Aber das hier sind ja keine Notfälle."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Remus und Sarah stürmten herein. Sie waren wahrscheinlich schnell gelaufen, denn ihr Atem war beschleunigt.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit den beiden?", fragte Remus besorgt und starrte seine Freunde durchdringend an.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Madame Pomfrey ist nirgendwo zu finden. Und sowas nennt man Krankenschwester.", schnaubte er. "Wir könnten alle in Lebensgefahr sein."

"Nun übertreiben Sie nicht so, Mr Black. Wenn es nach Ihnen geht, sind Sie alle zwei Wochen in Lebensgefahr.", sagte Madame Pomfrey, die plötzlich in der Tür auftauchte und sich Sallys Bett näherte. Sie musterte sie fachmännisch und wandte sich dann Peter zu.

Nach einigen Minuten drehte sie sich zu den wartenden Siebtklässlern um. "Den beiden geht es gut, aber ich werde sie über Nacht hier behalten. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann Mr Pettigrew umkippt, der arme Junge hat sich doch komplett übernommen. Aber können Sie mir sagen, was mit Miss Brandon passiert ist? Sie sieht aus, als hätte ihr jemand eins über den Schädel gezogen."

Sirius sah die Medihexe unschuldig an. "Keine Ahnung, wir haben sie schon so gefunden. Wahrscheinlich hat Peeves sie niedergeschlagen oder so ähnlich."

"Das würde zu Peeves passen.", schnaubte die Hexe. "Sich an unschuldigen Schülern vergreifen. Ich werde mit Mr Filch sprechen müssen." Sie drehte sich um und marschierte in ihr Büro. "Und Sie sollten zum Abendessen gehen, meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe.", sagte sie über die Schulter und schwang ihren Zauberstab. James, Sirius, Remus und Sarah hatten das Gefühl, als würden sie von unsichtbaren Händen nach draußen geschoben.

James seufzte. "Na dann, lasst uns zum Abendessen gehen. Padfoot muss es auskosten, dass Sally im Krankenflügel ist. Jetzt muss er sich nicht mitten in der Nacht in die Küche schleichen."

Sirius grinste. "Das eine schließt das andere doch nicht aus, Prongs."

* * *

**A/N: **So, meine lieben Leser/innen, das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber dafür kann ich euch jetzt eine sehr erfreuliche Mitteilung machen: Ich habe diese FF zu Ende geschrieben. Das waren vier Tage harte Arbeit, in denen die letzten vier Kapitel entstanden sind. **Diese FF wird also insgesamt 10 Kapitel haben. **Allerdings werdet ihr die nicht alle auf einmal zu lesen bekommen, sondern immer schön hintereinander in ein paar Tagen Abstand, je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, desto schneller kommen übrigens die Kapitel, nur so als kleiner Tipp.

Etwas anderes: Ich habe endlich den schriftlichen Beweis gefunden, dass James wirklich Schulsprecher _war_. http /chrissi-tine. (Einfach die Leerstelle zwischen http löschen, dann könnt ihr es sehen.

**sweet-sternchen: **Danke für dein Lob, ich freu mich über neue Leser. Jep, Sirius ist und bleibt unverbesserlich.

**sophie: **Ja, du hast viel verpasst, aber das lässt sich ja nachholen und ob es jetzt wirklich so viel besser geworden ist, mal sehen.

**Stella: **Dann ist ja gut, wenn das nicht schlimm war, ich bin mir da eben nie so sicher...


	8. Von Verzweiflung, Verdrängung, usw

**Von Verzweiflung, Verdrängung und verlegten Theaterproben...**

"Was sollen wir nur machen, Remus? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter.", seufzte Sarah und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie hatten eine weitere erfolglose Tanzstunde hinter sich, die letzte vor dem Ball.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, Sarah. Es ist einfach zum verzweifeln mit den beiden." Remus stützte betrübt den Kopf in die Hände. Lily und James hatten sich zwar irgendwie wieder vertragen, aus ihren kurzen Berichten kam allerdings nicht heraus, wer sich jetzt bei wem entschuldigt hatte oder ob sich überhaupt jemand entschuldigt hatte. Jedenfalls schienen sie wieder miteinander auszukommen. Allerdings hatte das nichts an ihrem Tanzstil verbessert, die beiden vermieden immer noch jede Art von Körperkontakt und dementsprechend tanzten sie auch.

"So betrübt, ihr beiden Tanzlehrer?", fragte Sirius, der gerade aus dem Schlafsaal kam und sich in einen Sessel schmiss.

"Das ist das Stichwort, Padfoot. _Tanzlehrer._" Remus schloss frustriert die Augen.

"Ich glaube, Remus und ich können unsere Kariere an den Nagel hängen." Sarahs enttäuschte Miene war mit Remus' identisch.

"Woher hast du eigentlich diese Muggelsprichwörter?", erkundigte sich Remus und schaute Sarah leicht interessiert an.

"Lily.", antwortete sie selbstverständlich. "Woher kennst _du _denn die ganzen Muggelsprüche? Du hast nie irgendwie komisch geschaut, wenn Lily mal einen verwendet hat."

Remus lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. "Muggelkunde. Wir haben mal ein ganzes Buch durchgenommen: _Muggelsprüche und ihre sinnlosen Aussagen._"

Sarah grinste. "Das hätte ich gerne mal gelesen."

Remus nickte. "Ja, es war ganz witzig. In der Bibliothek wird das sicher noch irgendwo zu finden sein. Ich kann mal Madame Pince fragen, wenn du willst."

Sirius nickte. "Ja, das solltest du Moony machen lassen. Ich kenne niemanden, die diese alte Sabberhexe so um den Finger wickeln kann wie er. Wie schaffst du das bloß."

"Oh, das ist ganz einfach, mein lieber Padfoot. Höflichkeit und ehrliches Interesse, das solltest du auch mal ausprobieren."

Sirius lachte auf. "Ich? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich habe immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren."

"Nur was das für ein Ruf ist, das ist wieder eine andere Sache.", widersprach Remus. "Aber lasst uns von was anderem reden."

"Genau.", stimmte Sarah zu und sah dann Sirius hoffnungsvoll an. "Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wie Lily und James es schaffen könnten, bis morgen anständig zu tanzen?"

"Kann ich vielleicht zaubern?"

Sarah und Remus sahen Sirius verständnislos an.

"Sorry, das war ein Muggelspruch, den ich mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt habe. Der erschien mir ganz passend." Remus verdrehte die Augen und Sarah lächelte. "Also, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll - "

"Wir bitten darum.", warf Sarah ein.

" - dann glaube ich nicht, dass sie das bis morgen noch schaffen werden. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich von euren Erzählungen und denen der beiden Opfer ausgehe."

"Aber die zwei haben es doch versucht. Mehr schlecht als Recht zwar, aber sie haben es versucht. Wir können sie doch nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen.", beharrte Remus. Sie hatten doch schon so viel Zeit geopfert, sollte das etwa alles umsonst gewesen sein?

"Aber was willst du machen, Moony? Wenn sie wirklich so scheiße sind, dann werden sie das nie im Leben schaffen, da müssten schon andere für sie tanzen." Sirius lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Und dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wirklich andere Leute für die beiden tanzen?

Sarah und Remus tauschten einen verwirrten Blick, bevor Remus seinen Freund besorgt ansah. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Padfoot?"

Sirius grinste. "Ja natürlich. Ich meine das auch ganz ernst, da gibt's nichts zu lachen.", sagte er sauer und beobachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, wie Remus und Sarah zu lachen anfingen.

"Padfoot, die Schulsprecher sollen den Ball eröffnen, nicht irgendwelche anderen Schüler, das ist dir doch klar.", erwiderte Remus.

"Das ist mir vollkommen klar, Moony. Es reicht doch, wenn die Schüler _aussehen _wie Lily und James."

"Ahh.", sagte Remus jetzt. Ihm war ein Licht aufgegangen. Die Idee war gar nicht mal so dumm. "An sich eine gute Idee, aber die Zeit ist viel zu knapp.", sagte er langsam.

Sarah sah irritiert von Sirius zu Remus. Worüber redeten die Freunde denn jetzt schon wieder? Sie hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas verpasst zu haben. "Worüber ... ?"

"Vielsafttrank.", sagte Remus simpel.

"Genau.", nickte Sirius.

"Aber die Zeit ist viel zu knapp. Der Ball ist morgen, der Trank braucht einen Monat und ich glaube nicht, dass ihn Slughorn vorrätig hat.", zweifelte Remus, Sarah nickte und Sirius seufzte.

"Das du auch immer so negativ sein musst, Moony."

"Ich bin nicht negativ, sondern realistisch.", widersprach Remus.

"Wie auch immer du es nennen magst.", seufzte Sirius. "Aber mit anderen Ideen kann ich leider nicht dienen. Wir sollten einfach zulassen, dass sich mein bester Freund und deine beste Freundin, Sarah, die beide mehr füreinander empfinden, als sie jemals zugeben würden, sich in der Großen Halle und vor allen Leuten zum Affen machen. Wir haben getan, was wir konnten."

"Meinst du mit _wir _Sarah und mich? Ich kann mich nämlich nicht erinnern, dass du dich länger als fünf Minuten im Raum der Wünsche aufgehalten hast, als wir die Tanzstunden hatten.", korrigierte Remus ihn.

"Negativ und kleinlich, das wird ja immer schlimmer mit dir, Moony.", murmelte Sirius. "Und außerdem, wer hat mit James getanzt, du oder ich?"

"Also wenn du das nicht mehr weiß, Padfoot..." Remus schüttelte den Kopf und lachte innerlich über Sirius' leicht säuerliche Miene.

"Das war doch nur eine rhetorische Frage, beim Merlin. Warum unterhalte ich mich überhaupt mit euch?"

"Das wüssten wir auch gerne.", grinste Sarah und sah belustigt, wie Sirius beleidigt aufstand und in Richtung Schlafsaal ging.

"Das war zwar lustig, aber geholfen hat es uns kein Stück.", seufzte Remus, nachdem er und Sarah einige Minuten gelacht hatten.

"Weißt du, Remus", fing Sarah an und legte ihre Hand auf seine, "Ich glaube er hat Recht. Wir haben getan was wir konnten, da müssen sie jetzt selber durch."

Remus nickte, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, da James und vor allem Lily ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatten und er ihnen doch nicht geholfen und sie quasi enttäuscht hatte, obwohl er wirklich alles versucht hatte.

/-/

Lily starrte auf das Kleid, das auf einem Kleiderbügel an ihrem Schrank hing. Es war ein sehr schönes Kleid, schwarz und eng anliegend, zumindest bis zur Hüfte, wo es etwas weiter wurde und so schön "flattern" konnte. Außerdem hatte es einen großen Schlitz, sodass man ihre tollen langen Beine sehen konnte.

Sie hatte sich sehr auf den Ball gefreut, mit Begeisterung hatte sie das Kleid ausgesucht, allerdings hatte ihre Freude einen riesengroßen Dämpfer bekommen, als Professor McGonagall ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie den Schulball mit Potter eröffnen musste. Am liebsten würde sie überhaupt nicht hingehen. Aber sie war Schulsprecherin, sie musste. Und sie musste auch mit Potter tanzen, was das größte Desaster werden würde, das sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte.

Es war doch jetzt schon schlimm genug zwischen den beiden. Sie hatte sich für ihren Wutausbruch bei ihm entschuldigt, obwohl ... rumgestottert traf es wohl eher, er hatte auch irgendetwas von wegen "tut mir Leid" gemurmelt und sie waren übereingekommen, diesen Streit zu vergessen. Allerdings fühlte sie sich extrem unwohl in seiner Nähe, wenn er sie berührte, ihre Hand nahm. Das war schon so, seit sie mit diesen Tanzstunden angefangen hatten, nur hatte sie es damals noch nicht so wahrgenommen, weil sie damit beschäftigt war, mit ihm zu streiten. Aber Remus und Sarah zu Liebe hatte sie ihr Temperament gezügelt und so dann eben dieses eigenartige Kribbeln verstärkt bemerkt. Deshalb hatte sie auch die Schritte versaut und war ihm auf den Fuß getreten, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen und zu ignorieren.

Lily setzte sich frustriert auf ihr Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Vielleicht hatte Sarah wirklich Recht und sie sollte diese Gefühle einfach zulassen und annehmen. Bis jetzt hatte sie keine Probleme damit gehabt, wenn dieses Kribbeln aufgetaucht war, aber das war bis jetzt auch immer nur eine kleine Begleiterscheinung gewesen, wenn sie mit einem Jungen zusammen war. Noch nie war es so stark und aufdringlich gewesen wie bei James Potter und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Denn sie wusste, was das bedeutete: Sie war in ihn verliebt. Und das war etwas, was sie mit allen Mitteln verhindern wollte, weil James einfach nur ein arroganter hirnloser nervender Idiot gewesen war. Leider hatte sie ihn in den letzten Monaten, seit er Schulsprecher war, besser kennen gelernt und erkennen müssen, dass er noch mehr war: hilfsbereit, jedenfalls bei den Menschen, die er mochte, ein sehr guter Freund, lustig und auch verdammt süß. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie sich der Tatsache, wirklich in ihn verliebt zu sein, nie bewusst geworden, wenn sie sich nicht fast geküsst hätten. _Fast! _Wären Madame Pomfrey, Remus und Sarah nicht gerade in dieser Sekunde hineingekommen, dann hätte dieses Kribbeln in ihr wirklich gewonnen und sie hätte gewusst, ob James wirklich so toll küsste wie alle Mädchen immer sagten. Sie müsste nicht immer noch mit diesen unwillkommenen Gefühlen kämpfen und überlegen, ob sie wirklich zu ihnen stehen sollte, wie Sarah gemeint hatte.

Aber was sollte sie denn tun? Einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen: _Hey James, ich hab's mir nach zwei Jahren, in denen du mich immer nach einem Date gefragt hast, anders überlegt, ich will doch mit dir ausgehen. _Das war doch Schwachsinn. Oder sollte sie ihn einfach irgendwann abfangen und küssen? Lily schüttelte den Kopf bei diesen Gedanken. Das alles lag ja noch in weiter Ferne, zuerst musste sie diesen Ball morgen Abend überstehen.

/-/

"Prongs? Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?"

James sah von dem Buch über Quidditsch auf, in dem er auf dem Bett liegend gelesen hatte und schaute Peter erstaunt an. "Was soll denn los sein?"

Peter setzte sich in seinem Bett etwas auf. Er war aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden mit der strikten Anweisungen, sich in den nächsten Tagen zu schonen. Auch Sally war wieder auf freiem Fuß, wie Sirius es ausdrückte, hatte allerdings eine Erinnerungslücke und wusste nicht mehr, dass sie jemals mit Sirius zusammen war, sodass er wieder gefahrlos in die Große Halle gehen konnte. "Wieso bist du nicht unten bei den anderen?"

James seufzte. "Ich hab keine Lust."

"Genau das meine ich, du hast doch sonst immer Lust.", sagte Peter und sah James forschend an.

"Die ganze Schule redet nur noch von diesem bescheuerten Ball und davon, dass Evans und ich ihn eröffnen müssen und ich hab einfach keine Lust, immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden, dazu reichen schon meine tauben Füße. Und ich will auch nicht mehr Moonys und Sarahs enttäuschte und traurige Gesichter sehen, ich fühle mich schon so mies genug."

"Was genau ist denn das Problem, Prongs? Du bist doch ein hervorragender Tänzer, wie du damals die Mutter von Frank Longbottem durch den Saal gewirbelt hast, noch nicht einmal dieser dämliche Hut ist dir auf den Kopf gefallen."

James lachte bei der Erinnerung an eine der früheren "Familienfeiern". "Ich weiß auch nicht, wo genau das Problem liegt, Pete. Ich kann mich einfach so schlecht in ihrer Nähe konzentrieren. Ach, ich will einfach nur, dass alles schnell vorbei ist. Meinetwegen hab ich eben Nachsitzen, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Nur ständig durch irgendwas daran erinnert zu werden, dass man sich morgen vor der ganzen Schule blamiert, das ist das Schlimmste. Alle erwarten von dir, dass du so super bist wie sonst. Diesen Druck kenne ich sonst nur von Quidditchspielen her und da weiß ich, was ich kann, verstehst du?"

Peter nickte. "Ja, natürlich. Und hier weißt du, was du _nicht _kannst."

"Was die ganze Sache nicht unbedingt besser macht.", seufzte James.

"Weißt du was, Prongs? Mach dir einfach keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Es bringt nichts, diesem Ball kannst du sowieso nicht ausweichen.", sagte Peter weise.

James nickte. "Du hast Recht, Wormtail. Nur fällt es mir sehr schwer, an etwas anderes zu denken."

"Da kann ich dir vielleicht helfen.", grinste Peter. "Du könntest mir erklären, wie ich den Zauberstab bewegen muss, wenn ich durch ein Glas hindurchgreifen möchte."

James erwiderte das Grinsen seines Freundes und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Nichts leichter als das, nichts leichter als das."

/-/

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Schule in heller Aufruhr zu sein. Überall wuselten Mädchen umher und schwärmten sich gegenseitig etwas von ihren Traumhaften Abendkleidern vor oder davon, mit welchem gutaussehenden Jungen sie denn nun gehen würden. Viele Male sah man die _Hexenwoche _irgendwo in der Schule, die ein Special extra wegen dem Ball herausgegeben hatte: _Die junge Hexe von heute: Wie Sie es schaffen, so auszusehen, dass der Junge auch ohne einen Schockzauber aus den Latschen kippt._

James saß zusammen mit Sirius am Gryffindortisch, der sich überlegte, Snape zur allgemeinen Erheiterung Zöpfe zu zaubern und sich nebenbei mit Toast vollstopfte. James grinste und verzauberte sein Müsli so, dass es in der Milch umhersprang. Er hatte sich Peters Rat zu Herzen genommen und ging nun relativ lässig an die Sache heran, es brachte nichts, sich mehr Sorgen als nötig zu machen, etwas, was er in den letzten Wochen zur Genüge getan hatte.

"Sag mal, Padfoot, mit wem gehst du jetzt eigentlich zum Ball?", erkundigte sich James nach einer Weile bei seinem besten Freund.

"Mit einer Fünftklässlerin aus Hufflepuff. Beth heißt sie.", antwortete er und lächelte einer Brünette charmant zu, die es zwinkernd erwiderte.

"Auch nicht die große Liebe, oder?", fragte James und verrenkte sich etwas, damit etwas von seinem Müsli in seinen offenen Mund hüpfen konnte.

"Ich denke nicht. Aber sie ist wirklich nett.", erwiderte Sirius und warf ein Stück Toast in die Luft, das er mit seinem Mund auffing.

"Das ist bei dir schon ein großer Vorschritt.", grinste James.

Sirius nickte begeistert. "Denke ich auch. Hast du eine Ahnung mit wem Moony geht?"

James legte die Stirn in Falten. "Ich denke mit Sarah."

"Was läuft eigentlich zwischen den beiden?", fragte Sirius nach einigen Minuten.

"Was soll da laufen? Sie sind Freunde, mehr nicht, denke ich.", sagte James unbekümmert und rief die Milch herbei, die an einem Mädchen vorbeiflog, das vor Schreck aus der Bank fiel.

"Hast du nicht manchmal den Eindruck, das da mehr sein könnte?", fragte Sirius nach einigen Minuten. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber manchmal schien es ihm so, als wenn Remus und Sarah etwas mehr für einander wären als nur gute Freunde.

"Ja, jetzt wo du's sagst, manchmal frag ich mich das auch. Aber selbst wenn da mehr sein sollte, du kennst doch Moony. Der zieht jede mögliche Notbremse, damit das nicht zu weit geht."

"Er hat eben Angst. Ich versteh ihn, aber Sarah kommt mir eigentlich nicht wie jemand vor, der sich von dieser ... ähm ... haarigen Sache abschrecken lassen würde."

James nickte bestätigend. "Das denke ich auch, aber Moony wird das nicht überzeugen."

"Nein, leider nicht."

"Naja, das ist Moonys Sache. Wir können ihm da leider auch nicht helfen. Aber vielleicht ist Sarah ja hartnäckiger, als wir annehmen.", vermutete James.

"Möglich, aber wenn es um sowas geht, kann er sturer sein als wir beide zusammen."

"Oh ja.", grinste James.

"Wo ist eigentlich Wormtail?" Sirius sah sich um, er schien erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, dass Peter nicht da war.

"Der hat doch von Madame Pomfrey Bettruhe verordnet bekommen. Und weil im Krankenflügel jetzt so viel los ist, weil jedes dritte Mädchen seine Haare mit irgendeinem Zauber aus Versehen grün färbt, hat sie ihn in unseren Schlafsaal verlegt. Zum Ball darf er allerdings nicht kommen."

Sirius trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. "Eigentlich kein großer Verlust. Pete war nie der große Partydraufgänger."

"Nein, dafür waren wir zuständig Padfoot.", grinste James.

"Untersteh dich, Potter, irgendwelchen Unsinn heute Abend auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen.", sagte Lily, die in der Große Halle gekommen war und sich gegenüber von James niederließ, warnend.

"Warum denn nicht, Evans?", fragte James und grinste noch breiter. "Durch so ein kleines überschaubares Feuer könnten wir einer großen Blamage entgehen."

"Das ist _die _Idee, Prongs.", rief Sirius begeistert. "Wir wollten doch schon lange mal Filchs Besenschrank anzünden."

"Vergesst es, Leute.", widersprach Remus, der gerade gekommen war und sich neben Sirius setzte. "Das habt ihr doch schon in der fünften Klasse versucht und es hat nicht geklappt. Filch hat den Schrank doch mit irgendwelchen ganz kniffligen Sicherheitssprüchen gesichert, seit wir an der Schule sind."

Sirius sah den Werwolf erstaunt an. "Wirklich? Das hab ich ganz vergessen, Moony."

"Eher verdrängt. Dein Haar hat doch damals Feuer gefangen, du standest eine Woche unter Schock.", erinnerte Remus ihn.

Sirius' Gesicht hellte sich auf, verdunkelte sich aber sofort wieder. "Ach das war das. Ich kann mich nur noch vage dran erinnern. Dann überlegen wir uns eben etwas anderes."

"Wagt es bloß nicht.", warnte Lily lächelnd. "Wenn mir irgendetwas zu Ohren kommt, dann gehe ich auf direktem Weg zu McGonagall."

"Ahh, das würde ich nicht machen.", sagte James mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Du würdest als potentielle Mitwisserin auch zur Verantwortung gezogen werden."

Lily sah erschrocken aus. "Das würdet ihr nicht machen."

Sirius grinste. "Um was würdest du wetten?"

"Haben wir ein neues Wettbüro?", fragte Sarah erstaunt, die jetzt auch am Gryffindortisch aufgetaucht war und neben Remus Platz nahm. "Das letzte ist doch vor ein paar Wochen aufgeflogen. Das diese Hufflepuffs auch so blöd waren und ein Geschäft direkt unter McGonagalls Nase abgeschlossen haben." Sarah schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"James und Sirius wollen irgendetwas anstellen heute Abend.", informierte Lily ihre beste Freundin.

Sarah Augen leuchteten auf. "Das wir darauf nicht eher gekommen sind! Natürlich."

"Sarah!", rief Lily entsetzt. Sie hatte sich eigentlich Unterstützung von ihr erhofft, obwohl sie wusste, dass das alles nur ein Spielchen war, damit die Stimmung aufgelockert wurde. Auf solche Sachen ließen Sich Sirius und James schon lange nicht mehr ein. "Wenn das jemand rausbekommt, dann darf Filch seine Folterinstrumente doch wieder auspacken."

Sarah grinste. "Natürlich würden nicht _wir _irgendetwas machen."

"Ach, und wer dann?", fragte Remus interessiert. Auch Lily beugte sich neugierig vor, genau wie Sirius und James, wobei James und Lily sich beinahe die Köpfe anstießen.

"Na, ist doch klar: Peeves. Der ist doch für jeden Schwachsinn zu haben.", grinste Sarah.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien auf Lilys Gesicht. "Vielleicht sollte er sich mit der Maulenden Myrte zusammen tun und die zwei wagen zur Eröffnung des Balles ein Tänzchen."

James sah Lily und Sarah ehrfürchtig an. "Leute, ich glaube, ihr seid auf dem besten Weg dazu, Rumtreiber zu werden."

"Moment, Moment, Prongs. Ich würde sagen, diese beiden bezaubernden Damen müssen erstmal eine Probezeit bestehen." Lily und Sarah sahen sich grinsend an. "Aber ich denke, wenn ihr so gute Ideen wie jetzt beisteuert, werden wir uns schnell einig werden. Natürlich müsst ihr als Neueinsteiger höhere Mitgliedsbeiträge zahlen, aber wenn wir uns am Nachmittag eine Stunde zusammensetzen und das vertraglich festhalten..."

James und Remus verfolgten belustigt Sirius' Ausführungen. "Die Idee ist gut.", unterbrach James schließlich seinen Freund. "Allerdings entgehen wir der Blamage dann trotzdem nicht, die Schule wird nur für eine halbe Stunde - allerhöchstens - abgelenkt sein. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach die Bowle vergiften."

"James, denk an die armen Hauselfen.", erinnerte Remus ihn. "Die würden dann nur die Konsequenzen tragen."

Der Schulsprecher nickte und legte die Stirn in Falten. Remus meinte zu sehen, wie Lily ihm einen verträumten Blick zuwarf. "Hmmm ...", überlegte er. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Brief fälschen, indem es heißt, dass der Zaubereiminister von ... von ... ähm ... aus Burkina Faso kommt. Wir verkleiden Sirius dann einfach und weil das so hoher Staatsbesuch ist, wird der Ball dann einfach abgesagt."

Sarah lachte, aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist viel zu kurzfristig. Das würde uns keiner mehr abnehmen. Da muss man schon mit etwas glaubwürdigerem kommen. Die Hauselfen könnten zum Beispiel streiken."

"Das würden die nie machen, Lily.", widersprach Remus.

Sirius seufzte. "Ich glaube wir müssen zu einer drastischen Maßnahme greifen.", sagte er ernst.

James' Augen weiteten sich und er schlug die Hand vor den Mund. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa ... " Seine Stimme versagte.

Sirius nickte langsam. "Genau. Wir müssen unseren Stinkbombenvorrat opfern."

Sarah prustete in ihren Kürbissaft und Lily stopfte sich ein Brötchen in den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen.

"Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden, Mr Black?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Sirius. Sofort würden alle Mienen der Beteiligten ernst wie bei einer Beerdigung.

"Das kommt ganz darauf an, was Sie gehört haben, Professor.", sagte Sirius und sah seine Lehrerin mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Wenn Sie gehört haben, dass wir unseren Stinkbombenvorrat opfern wollen, dann sind Sie Zeuge davon geworden, wie wir gerade unseren Text für ein privates Theaterstück lernen."

"Aha.", sagte McGonagall und schaute Sirius über ihre Brillengläser hinweg prüfend an. "Wenn Sie planen, dieses _Theaterstück _heute Abend bei dem Ball und mit Beteiligung dieser Stinkbomben, die Sie eben erwähnt haben, aufzuführen, dann kann ich Ihnen nur raten, von diesen Plänen sehr schnell wieder Abstand zu nehmen, da Sie sonst Ihre Theaterproben in mein Büro verlegen dürfen. Haben wir uns verstanden, Mr Black?"

"Aber natürlich, Professor McGonagall.", antwortete Sirius und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. Er wartete, bis sich die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor entfernt hatte, dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu. "Sieht so aus, als wenn daraus nichts werden würde.", meinte er bedauernd.

"Und ich mit meinem Realismus würde sagen, dass wir Peeves auch nie dazu kriegen werden, mit der Maulenden Myrthe zu tanzen. Dazu kann ihn nicht einmal der Blutige Baron bringen.", warf Remus ein.

"Dann werden wir den Abend wohl doch so überstehen müssen.", seufzte James und aß den letzten Löffel seines Müslis. Allerdings hatte er jetzt gar nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass dieser Abend wirklich so schlimm werden würde, wie er anfangs angenommen hatte.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das vorvorletzte Kapitel dieser FF. Bei dem zweiten Teil des Kapitels war mir nach etwas lockererem als den ewigen Streits zu Mute und ich hab die fünf mal wieder etwas Spaß haben lassen, was sie auch verdient haben.

**Mara: **Danke vielmals für dein Lob, mich freut es auch sehr, dass ich diese FF schon zu Ende geschrieben habe, weil ich jetzt wirklich genau weiß, worauf alles hinauslaufen wird.


	9. Der Countdown läuft

**Der Countdown läuft**

Lachend kamen Sarah und Lily in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie hatten sich mit den drei Rumtreibern noch weitere Möglichkeiten überlegt, den Ball zu sabotieren, auch wenn ihnen nichts brauchbares eingefallen war.

Lily setzte sich auf ihr Bett und holte ein Schulbuch hervor, während Sarah sich auf den Boden kniete und unter ihrem Bett nach etwas suchte. "Sag mal, Lily.", kam es nach einer Weile dumpf von ihr. "Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Gestern warst du noch frustriert und angespannt und hättest dich am liebsten im Klo ertränkt und heute lachst und scherzt du - und das auch noch in Gegenwart von James Potter."

Lily blätterte lässig eine Seite um und überflog die Anweisungen für einen Tarnzauber. "Weißt du, Sarah, ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mich nicht mehr verrückt mache wegen eines lausigen Balls. Es bringt nichts, sich unnötig Gedanken darüber zu machen, so ein Ball sollte eigentlich nur lustig und spaßig sein. James und ich haben getan was wir konnten und mehr ist eben nicht drin. Daran kann selbst McGonagall nichts ändern."

"Na das sind aber ganz neue Töne von dir.", erwiderte Sarah und legte sich flach auf den Boden, um ganz unter ihr Bett zu rutschen.

"Diese Sache hat mich schon viel zu sehr heruntergezogen.", meinte Lily und legte das Buch wieder beiseite.

"Da steckt aber noch mehr dahinter.", vermutete Sarah und nieste, weil ihr etwas Staub in die Nase gekommen war.

"Vielleicht.", sagte Lily und klang leicht geheimnisvoll.

"Beim Merlin!", rief Sarah erstaunt und fluchte einen Moment später lauthals, weil sie so schnell hochgeschnellt war, dass sie sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

"Hast du dir weh getan?", fragte Lily besorgt und kniete sich auf den Boden.

Sarah, die hustend, fluchend und sich den Kopf haltend völlig verstaubt wieder auftauchte, schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Du gibst endlich zu, dass du etwas für James empfindest, oder? Zumindest vor dir selbst."

Lily nickte leicht und half ihrer Freundin beim Aufstehen.

"Wirst du es James sagen?"

"Spinn ich? Ich verdränge diese merkwürdigen Gefühle nicht mehr und ich muss sagen, dass das wirklich angenehm ist, weil ich mich wieder voll und ganz auf meine Umwelt konzentrieren kann, wenn er anwesend ist, aber ich werde nicht so tief sinken und ihm sagen, dass ich jetzt plötzlich doch etwas für ihn empfinde."

"Lily - "

"Nein, Sarah."

"Weißt du", sagte sie und stand und viel schnaufen und stöhnen vom Boden auf. "Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er es schon weiß."

Lily schaute sie überrascht an. "Woher sollte er - du hast ihm doch nichts gesagt, oder?"

Sarah hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände. "Nein, wo denkst du hin. Allerdings ... Remus - "

"Du hast es Remus erzählt! Nur weil du etwas von ihm willst musst du noch lange nicht meine Gefühle für James als Köder benutzen.", brauste Lily plötzlich auf und war einen Moment später erschrocken über ihre Worte.

Sarah starrte Lily geschockt an. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte sie sie langsam.

"Nichts, ich hab nicht nachgedacht, tut mir Leid, Sarah, ich wollte nicht - ", sagte Lily und sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Ich will doch nichts von Remus.", sprach Sarah mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lily. "Wir sind doch nur Freunde. Außerdem hab ich mich doch erst vor kurzem von Jack getrennt. Es ist doch unmöglich, dass ich irgendetwas für Remus empfinde."

"Was hast du eigentlich unter dem Bett gemacht?", versuchte Lily das Gespräch in andere Bahnen zu lenken.

"Was?" Sarah schreckte aus ihrem Gemurmel hoch. Lily hatte sie da auf etwas gebracht, was sie nie bedacht hätte.

"Was du unter dem Bett gemacht hast, wollte ich wissen.", wiederholte Lily ihre Frage und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

"Ach so, ich hab die passenden Schuhe für mein Kleid gesucht. Ich weiß noch, dass ich sie vor Wochen dort abgestellt habe. aber sie scheinen nicht mehr da zu sein."

Lily lachte. "Und dafür kriechst du unter dein Bett? Das geht doch auch sehr viel einfacher." Lily zückte ihren Zauberstab. "_Accio Sarahs Schuhe_!" Es dauerte einen Moment, dann flog die Schranktür auf und cremefarbene hochhackige Schuhe flogen in Sarahs Schoß.

"Danke, Lils, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich sie in den Schrank getan habe."

"Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball, Sarah?", fragte Lily nach einigen Minuten, in denen Sarah gedankenverloren auf ihre Schuhe gestarrt hatte.

"Mit Remus.", murmelte sie beschämt. "Aber nur als Freunde.", stellte sie dann klar.

"Sarah, ich wollte dich nicht verunsichern. Das ist mir vorhin einfach nur so rausgerutscht, weil ich dachte, du hast Remus von meinen Gefühlen für James erzählt.", erzählte Lily.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab Remus überhaupt nichts erzählt. Aber er kann sehr feinfühlig sein, er hat es wahrscheinlich schon längst bemerkt und könnte es auch James gesagt haben, sie sind schließlich sehr gute Freunde."

Lily nickte. Das war sehr gut möglich und Remus durchaus zuzutrauen.

"Weißt du mit wem Sirius zum Ball geht?", fragte Sarah dann.

"Keine Ahnung, irgendeine wird er schon finden, da hat Black wenig Probleme. Manchmal frag ich mich, wieso die Mädchen auf ihn stehen." Lily schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Naja, wahrscheinlich, weil er gut aussieht und so cool rüberkommt oder so. Ich hab keine Ahnung.", vermutete Sarah.

"Naja, die Mädchen werden schon wissen, was sie an ihm finden. Nur seine Tischmanieren können manchmal wirklich unter aller Sau sein."

Sarah grinste. "Stimmt, aber nur manchmal. Könnten wir dann nochmal auf Remus zu sprechen kommen?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Da mische ich mich nicht ein. Du musst wissen, ob du etwas mehr von ihm willst als Freundschaft."

"Aber wenn ich das eben nicht weiß." Ihre Stimme hatte plötzlich einen verzweifelten Tonfall angenommen.

"Dann musst du es eben herausfinden. Heute Abend zum Beispiel. Wenn du auch nur annähernd irgendetwas fühlst, was mit deinen Gefühlen in der Anfangsphase mit Jack identisch ist, dann weißt du doch, was du willst. Und, vielleicht täusche ich mich da, aber mir schien es so, als würde es Remus genauso gehen wie dir.", meinte Lily und beobachtete lächelnd, dass Sarah sehr erstaunt und nachdenklich dreinblickte.

Lily war sich nicht sicher und sie würde es auch nicht beschwören, aber es schien ihr so, als hätte sich da mit der Zeit irgendetwas zwischen Remus und Sarah angebahnt, dem sich beide nicht wirklich bewusst waren. Dieses hin und her mit Jack lief schon so lange, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass Sarah sich in Remus verliebt hatte, während ihre Gefühle für Jack immer mehr abgenommen hatten. Die beiden hatten in den letzten Jahren öfters ihre Zeit miteinander verbracht und über alles Mögliche geredet. Sarah und Remus konnten stundenlang miteinander reden, schien es Lily. Eigentlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, überlegte sie, bis es zwischen ihnen gefunkt hatte, auch wenn sie es noch nicht wirklich bemerkt hatten.

Aber jetzt war es Zeit, über etwas anderes nachzudenken als Jungs, entschied Lily. Sie ging zu ihrem Schmuckkästchen und öffnete es. "Was meinst du, Sarah?", riss sie ihre Freundin aus deren Gedanken. "Welche Ohrringe passen zu dem Kleid?"

/-/

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die zwei so brilliant sind.", meinte Sirius, als die drei Rumtreiber den Schlafsaal betraten.

"Ich hab euch das schon seit Jahren gesagt.", meinte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

"Ja, aber ich meine doch keine akademischen Leistungen, sondern die, die wirklich wichtig sind.", widersprach Sirius.

"Ich glaube was diese Leistungen betrifft, gehen unsere Meinungen weit auseinander."

"Moony, das Moralapostel.", seufzte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach komm schon, Padfoot. ich bin alles andere als das. Nur weil ich manchmal etwas mehr Verantwortung als du zeige."

"Etwas mehr Verantwortung, das ich nicht lache. Du kennst das Regelbuch doch so auswendig wie McGonagall."

"Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, Padfoot. Wenn ich wirklich so regelfanatisch wäre, wie du meinst, dann hätte ich euch schon längst dem Schulleiter gemeldet. Und wenn man von meinem Wissen, was eure Vergehen angeht, ausgeht, dann würdet ihr schon längst von der Schule verwiesen worden.", sagte Remus und warf einen Blick auf Peter, der seelenruhig schlief. Wahrscheinlich war Madame Pomfrey hier gewesen und hatte ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben.

"Hätte ich früher gewusst, was für ein Potential in Sanford und Evans steckt, dann hätte ich sie schon viel früher um ihren Rat bei einigen Streichen gebeten.", sagte Sirius und setzte sich mit verträumten Blick auf sein Bett. "Vielleicht wäre McGonagall dann wirklich mal in Ohnmacht gefallen."

"Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden immer so sind.", zweifelte James und fuhr sich durch seine unordentlichen Haare.

"Das denke ich auch.", stimmte Remus zu. "Die zwei hatten nur genug von der Anspannung der letzten Wochen und wollten einfach mal wieder lachen. Und wer von uns wollte das denn nicht?"

"Das ihr immer so pessimistisch sein müsst, nur weil ihr bei euren Angebeteten nicht weiter kommt.", schnaubte Sirius, grinste allerdings dabei. Irgendwo war er froh, dass er sich nicht mit irgendwelchen tiefgründigeren Gefühlen herumschlagen musste.

Remus sah Sirius erstaunt an. "Hast du eben im Plural gesprochen? Was heißt denn hier 'Angebeteten'?"

Sirius grinste noch mehr. "Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest, Moony." Er genoss es, dass Remus einmal so im Dunkeln tappte wie sonst James oder auch er, wenn es um Gefühle ging.

"Du meinst Sarah?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

"Wen denn sonst? Das ist doch mindestens so offensichtlich wie bei Prongs und Evans. Wie ihr beiden miteinander umgeht, dass sie sich von Jack getrennt hat - "

"Wenn du damit andeuten willst, dass wir zusammen sind oder irgendetwas in der Art, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, Padfoot. Du kennst mich doch.", sagte Remus ernst.

"Ich weiß. Aber du leugnest nicht, dass du irgendetwas für sie empfindest."

"Und selbst wenn, es ändert nichts an der Situation, dass ich - "

"Dass du ein Werwolf bist, ja ja. Ich kenne dieses Argument. Aber meinst du nicht, dass Sarah so etwas egal ist?"

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.", sagte Remus vage. "Fakt ist nur, dass man die Reaktionen auf diese Sache _nie _einschätzen kann und ich habe keine Lust, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.", beharrte Remus und verschreänkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Moony, - ", fing Sirius an, aber Remus schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

"Nein, Padfoot. Das ist meine Entscheidung."

"Du weißt nicht, was dir entgeht, du weißt nicht, wie Sarah reagieren könnte, du weißt nicht, ob sie es nicht doch akzeptieren könnte - ", sagte Sirius eindringlich.

"Und du weißt es auch nicht. Du weißt nicht, ob sie danach nie wieder mit mir reden wird, du weißt nicht, ob sie mich hassen wird oder Angst vor mir hat. Und du weißt _nicht_, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich über solche Sachen nachdenke, denn du denkst überhaupt nicht nach. Du gehst von einem Mädchen zum nächsten, dich kümmert es nicht, wem du weh tust, dir ist alles egal. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie du so gefühlskalt sein kannst!", rief Remus erzürnt.

"Ich und gefühlskalt? Wer ignoriert hier seine Gefühle? Ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn ich nichts tiefgründigeres für die Mädchen empfinde, das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen. Ich frage mich nur, warum du mit allen Mitteln dein Glück verhindern willst. Dann sag Sarah doch einfach nichts davon."

"Meinst du nicht, sie würde das irgendwann herausfinden? Mädchen entgeht es nicht, wenn der feste Freund einmal im Monat nicht da ist. Und ich will mir den Schmerz ersparen, wenn sie es eines Tages merken könnte. Ich will nicht diesen enttäuschten und entsetzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen, darauf kann ich verzichten.", sagte Moony leise und traurig. Manchmal hasste er sein Schicksal abgrundtief, es hinderte ihn an so vielen Sachen.

"Es tut mir Leid, Moony.", sagte Sirius beschämt, als er sah, wie deprimiert sein Freund geworden war. "Du hast es wirklich verdammt schwer. Wenigstens sind Sarah und du gute Freunde."

Remus seufzte. "Ja, Freunde."

/-/

"Soll ich die Haare lieber hochstecken oder offen tragen?", fragte Lily nervös und hielt sich ihre roten Locken über den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht, dir steht beides gut. Vielleicht ziehst du einfach das Kleid an und dann schaust du nochmal.", sagte Sarah und musterte ihre Freundin prüfend.

"Jaah, du hast Recht." Sie stand auf und ging in ihrem Bademantel zum Kleiderschrank.

"Täusche ich mich, oder bist du nervös?", fragte Sarah scheinheilig und lächelte.

"Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen.", gab Lily zu und drehte sich um. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und hielt Damen und Zeigefinger so nah beieinander, dass sie sich fast berührten.

"Und das nur, weil du mit James Potter zu diesem Ball musst."

"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich mit jemand anderem zum Ball gehen könnte, aber wegen diesen blöden Tanzstunden hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, mir noch eine Begleitung zu suchen."

"Tröste dich, James hat genau das gleiche Problem. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja wieder streiten, das schafft ihr ja stundenlang. Oder, um mal etwas Abwechslung reinzubringen, könnt ihr doch auch wild rumknutschen.", lachte Sarah. Lily sah sie entsetzt an.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

"Warum denn nicht? Ihr habt euch doch schon fast geküsst."

"Das war was anderes.", widersprach Lily. "Und könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln, ich bin schon nervös genug."

"Na schön, na schön. Meinst du ich soll diese Schuhe anziehen oder doch lieber die anderen?"

/-/

"Prongs, warum machst du dir die Mühe?", erkundigte sich Sirius grinsend, als er sah, wie sein Freund sich mit einer Bürste abmühte. "Du weißt doch, dass du eine verlorene Schlacht kämpfst. Wenn das deine Mutter eingesehen hat, warum dann nicht du?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hab einfach gedacht, ein Versuch könnte nicht schaden."

"Und nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht, oder?" Sirius feixte und kramte ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem er einen Fleck von seinen Schuhen putzte.

"Ach, und in welcher Hinsicht noch?", fragte James und schmiss die Bürste in eine Ecke.

"In der Hinsicht Lily Evans.", grinste Sirius.

"In dieser Hinsicht hab ich gelernt, sehr vorsichtig zu sein. Man weiß nie, was ihr als nächstes einfällt. Gestern war mit ihr zu tanzen der reine Horror und heute Morgen konnten wir alle ganz entspannt zusammen frühstücken. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was mich jetzt erwarten wird. Vielleicht schlägt sie mich, vielleicht küsst sie mich, wer weiß das schon?"

"In Anbetracht ihrer Blicke und ihres Verhaltens heute Morgen würde ich eher sagen, dass das zweite passieren könnte."

"Heute Morgen vielleicht, Padfoot. Was heute Abend passiert, ist schon wieder eine ganz andere Sache. Na ja, wenn wir diesen Eröffnungstanz überstehen, dann ist mir alles egal.", lachte James. "Wo steckt eigentlich Moony?" Er sah sich suchend im Zimmer um, obwohl er wusste, dass Remus nicht da war sondern nur der schlafende Peter.

"Moony war noch in der Bibliothek.", sagte Remus, der gerade das Zimmer betrat. Er zog sich seinen normalen Umhang aus und holte einen gebrauchten und geflickten aus dem Schrank.

Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an. "Was machst du _freiwillig _an einem Samstagnachmittag in der Bibliothek?"

"Ich hab noch etwas für meinen Aufsatz für Professor Binns nachgelesen.", erklärte Remus gelassen und fuhr sich mit einem Kamm durch die Haare.

"Ich dachte schon du bist sauer wegen heute Vormittag.", sagte Sirius und sah tatsächlich etwas schuldig aus. James kramte in seinem Koffer nach einem passenden Paar Socken, in diese Sache wollte er sich nicht einmischen, das ging alleine Sirius und Remus etwas an.

"Ach Quatsch, Padfoot.", widersprach Remus. "Solche Diskussionen haben wir doch immer mal wieder."

"Stimmt auch. Und was machst du jetzt mit Sarah?"

"Nichts. Ich lasse es so wie es ist. Wir sind Freunde und ich bin froh, wenn es so bleibt. Ich hab sowieso so wenig Freunde.", erwiderte Remus mit einer Spur Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

"Aber du hast uns, Moony. Und du weißt, dass wir immer Freunde sein werden.", sagte Sirius und es war mehr als deutlich, dass er es todernst meinte.

Remus nickte. "Ich weiß, Padfoot. Das weiß ich." Er und Sirius umarmten sich brüderlich.

Dann meinte Sirius: "Wenn wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir dann gehen? Sonst brummt uns McGonagall Nachsitzen auf, nur weil wir zu spät gekommen sind. Die müssen doch bald eine Sekretärin anstellen, damit sie alle unsere Vergehen archivieren können."

"Wahrscheinlich", lachte James und stand auf. Er warf noch einen Blick auf Peter. "Schlaf gut, Wormtail.", dann folgte er seinen Freunden.

/-/

Die drei Rumtreiber kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen sich einem riesigen Getümmel ausgeliefert, alle suchten nach ihren Partnern und manche brüllten über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg den Namen der gesuchten Person.

Auch James und Remus sahen sich nach ihren Partnerinnen um, nur Sirius lehnte lässig in einer Ecke, er war mit seiner Partnerin in der Großen Halle verabredet, was ihn allerdings nicht daran hinderte, allen weiblichen Wesen einen sehr charmanten Blick zu zuwerfen.

Als die anderen beiden Rumtreiber Sarah und Lily erblickten, klappte beiden der Mund auf. Die Mädchen sahen auch wirklich umwerfend aus. Lily hatte sich dazu entschieden, ihre Haare offen zu tragen, sie bildeten einen guten Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Stoff, außerdem trug sie eine Kette, die einen smaragdgrünen Stein als Anhänger hatte, der ihre wunderhübschen Augen noch besser zur Geltung brachte.

Auch Sarah sah toll aus, die Haare waren locker hochgesteckt und einige Strähnen kringelten sich in ihrem Nacken. Ihr Kleid war aus einem silbrigen Stoff, durch den sich ab und zu ein paar goldene Fäden zogen. Sie trug eine goldene Kette und lächelte zurückhaltend.

Remus fing sich schnell wieder und ging schnell auf sie zu. Er lächelte sie an, sie lächelte zurück. "Du siehst fantastisch aus.", informierte er sie dann. Sarahs Lächeln wurde noch etwas größer und sie blickte verlegen auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Seit dem Gespräch mit Lily fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich mehr für Remus empfand und als sie ihn jetzt sah, war ihr klar, das es tatsächlich stimmte. Sie spürte das prickelnde Gefühl in der Magengrube wieder, das sie bei Jack schon so lange vermisst hatte.

Als Lily bei James angekommen war, starrte er sie immer noch mit offenem Mund an. Dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, um wieder in die Realität zurück zu finden und schenkte ihr ein charmantes Lächeln, das Lily erwiderte. "Du siehst gut aus.", sagte er dann.

"Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben.", antwortete Lily und akzeptierte sogar seinen angebotenen Arm.

"Wir sollten in die Große Halle gehen.", schlug Remus vor, der mit Sarah herangekommen war. "Oder Padfoot schläft noch ein."

James warf einen Blick zu seinem besten Freund, der mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte und tatsächlich so aussah, als würde er schlafen. Der Schulsprecher grinste listig, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius. "_Aguamenti_!" Ein Wasserstrahl schoss aus dem Stück Holz und traf Sirius im Gesicht, der erschrocken die Augen aufriss und sich hektisch umsah. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Freunde, die über seine Miene lachten und er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also wirklich. Und sowas nennt sich Siebtklässler. Von dem _Schulsprecher _hätte ich besseres erwartet." Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stolzierte er an den zwei Paaren vorbei und in Richtung Portraitloch. Die anderen folgten ihm amüsiert. Der Abend fing schon mal gut an, vielleicht wurde er doch kein Desaster.

* * *

**A/N: **So, das war das vorletzte Kapitel, die Spannung steigt immer weiter, alle warten gespannt auf das große Ereignis ... Ich hab mir das Kapitel jetzt mehrere Male durchgelesen, irgendetwas passt mir daran nicht so ganz, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was es ist. Aber ich wollte es euch nicht länger vorenthalten und solange es euch gefällt ...

**sophie: **Danke für dein Lob und es freut mich, dass ich es geschafft habe, dich neugierig zu machen, dann wartet es sich doch gleich doppelt so gut auf das nächste Kapitel.


	10. Der Ball

**Der Ball**

Als sie die Marmortreppe heruntergeschritten kamen, fand auch Sirius seine Partnerin, ein hübsches sympathisches Mädchen, mit dem er sich unterhielt und darauf wartete, dass sie in die Große Halle gehen konnten.

James und Lily wurden zusehends nervöser und unruhiger, mussten sie doch in wenigen Minuten ihr tänzerisches Können unter Beweis stellen. Auch Sarah und Remus fühlten sich nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut, was teilweise daran lag, dass sie sich beide ihrer Gefühle bewusst geworden waren, die sie vorher nur unterschwellig wahrgenommen hatten und daran, dass sie sich als _Tanzlehrer _der beiden Schulsprecher auch für das Gelingen dieser Aktion verantwortlich fühlten.

"Vielleicht sollten wir doch unsere Stinkbomben opfern.", versuchte James die Stimmung zu lockern, während er sich vorsichtshalber nach Professor McGonagall umsah.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät, die hätten wir schon früher holen müssen."

Lily strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, ihr Herz klopfte immer schneller in Erwartung des Unheils. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach den Absatz abbrechen.", schlug sie jetzt vor.

"Das bringt nichts, ein Zauber, und das Problem ist gelöst.", sagte Sarah entmutigend.

"Ach verdammte Zauberei.", fluchte Lily. Sie strich sich ihr Kleid glatt.

"Und wenn wir euch einfach mit dem Imperio-Zauber belegen?", fragte Sirius, der sich kurz von seiner Begleitung losgerissen hatte.

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, Padfoot, dass dieser Zauber illegal ist?", sagte Remus streng. "Außerdem beherrscht ihn von uns niemand, also zwecklos, selbst wenn er legal wäre."

"Wir hätten Mrs Norris kidnappen sollen.", seufzte Sarah. "Filch hätte bestimmt eine Suchaktion gestartet und alle Schüler mit eingespannt, dann wäre der Ball ins Wasser gefallen."

"Ich glaube, wenn Lily nicht gut eine akute Fischvergiftung vorspielen kann, müssen wir uns auf unser miserables Tanztalent verlassen. Außer McGonagall ist bestechlich und lässt uns somit um ein Nachsitzen herumkommen.", sagte James. Man konnte die Nervosität, die in der Luft lag, förmlich greifen.

"Ja, wir sollten ihr etwas mit Schottenmuster kaufen.", schlug Sirius begeistert vor. "Vielleicht einen Tanga."

James verzog sein Gesicht so, als ob er sich gleich übergeben müsse und die anderen fingen an zu lachen. "Padfoot, das ist das ekelerregendste, das ich jemals gehört habe."

Sirius grinste und verschwand dann wieder. James schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich frage mich, wo der bloß solche Ideen hernimmt."

"Vielleicht gibt es ja ein Buch in der Bibliothek mit dem Titel _Wie man seinen besten Freund dazu bringt, sich zu übergeben_.", schlug Sarah vor.

"So eins ist mir noch nie begegnet und ich bin oft in der Bibliothek.", widersprach Remus.

"Dann sollte Sirius mal eins schreiben, vielleicht wird es ja ein Erfolg. Auf jeden Fall besser als _Wie man erfolgreich Flubberwürmer züchtet._ Die sind doch zu nichts nütze."

"Da siehst du mal, Prongs, womit die Leute alle ihr Geld verdienen." Remus schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans.", tönte es durch den Raum und Professor McGonagall, die einen karierten Festumhang trug, kam durch die Menge auf die beiden Schulsprecher zu. "Sind Sie beide so weit? Wir werden jetzt die Türen aufschließen und dann können Sie den Ball eröffnen. Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben geübt."

"Aber natürlich, Professor.", sagte James ehrlich.

"Und ich hoffe auch, dass Sie, Mr Potter, und Mr Black uns Kostproben von Ihrem _Theaterstück _ersparen werden."

James nickte. "Das hoffen wir auch, Professor." Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors entfernte sich und Lily und James atmeten tief durch. Jetzt wurde es ernst. Sie würden sich blamieren. Aber sie gingen schon sehr viel optimistischer an diese Sache ran als noch gestern. Die Unterhaltung heute Morgen hatte sie erheblich aufgemuntert.

Die Flügeltüren wurden geöffnet und die bunte Schülermasse strömte in die Große Halle. Sterne glitzerten am Himmel, die Haustische waren verschwunden und an den Seiten standen kleinere runde Tische. Die Schüler bildeten einen Kreis und alle Blicke ruhten auf Lily und James, da die ganze Schule wusste, dass diese beiden den Ball eröffnen würden.

Lily schluckte schwer und bekam kaum mit, wie Sarah und Remus ihr viel Glück wünschten. James nahm ihre Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Lily kam es so vor, als würden tausende und abertausende Scheinwerfer sie anstrahlen und darauf warten, dass sie sich blamierte. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller und schneller.

Als sie in der Mitte des Kreises angekommen waren, stellten James und Lily sich wieder auf ihre Positionen, wie schon in den vielen Übungsstunden zuvor. Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte und die angenehme Wärme, die von dieser Stelle ausging. Normalerweise würde sie alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um dieses Kribbeln aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu verbannen, aber sie hatte gestern Abend entschieden, es einfach zuzulassen. Sie genoss es sogar regelrecht.

Die Musik erklang und langsam bewegten sie ihre Füße im Takt der Musik.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

James hielt Lilys Hand fest in seiner. Es fiel ihm sehr viel leichter, sich auf die Schrittfolge zu konzentrieren als sonst. Seine Füße schienen sich beinahe ohne sein zutun zu bewegen und das sogar richtig.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Die Musik wurde immer schneller, sie wurden immer schneller, ihr Kleid wirbelte durch die Luft. Lilys Herz raste in der Zwischenzeit und sie spürte eine Gänsehaut, obwohl ihr alles andere als kalt war.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

James' Hand zog Lily automatisch näher zu sich heran.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Ihr liefen ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken und das Kribbeln, das sich jetzt beinahe in ihren ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte, überdeckte das Schwindelgefühl, das sie sonst beim Walzertanzen immer empfunden hatte.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Er wirbelte sie durch den Raum, spürte, wie ihr Kleid um sein Bein flatterte. Leichtfüßig bewegten sie sich über die Tanzfläche.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Lily kam es vor, als würden sie schweben, schweben zu den Sternen, die hell über ihnen leuchteten. Alles in der Halle verschwamm, sie sah nur noch James' warme haselnussbraune Augen, in denen ein Funkeln war, das sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er in ihre wunderschönen Augen, in denen er meinte, die Sterne sehen zu können. Sie lösten eine Wärme in seinem Bauch aus, die alles überflutete, die ihm in die Füße und den Kopf stieg, in die Finger und die Zehen.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Seine Hand löste sich von ihrer Hüfte und gab ihr etwas Schwung, sodass sie sich um die eigene Achse drehte, ihr Kleid wirbelte durch die Luft. Das Kribbeln schien zu einem Strudel in ihrem Magen geworden zu sein.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Sie fand wieder zu ihm zurück, seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Hüfte und erneut spürte sie eine Gänsehaut, noch stärker als davor.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Ihre Füße schienen sich selbstständig gemacht zu haben und ihre Körper folgten ihnen willenlos. Sie ließen sich fallen, nur noch sie und die Musik existierten in diesen Momenten.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

James' andere Hand löste sich aus dem Griff und wurde auf der anderen Seite auf Lilys Hüfte gelegt. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und spürte einen Moment später, wie er sie hochhob. Sie fühlte sich leicht wie eine Feder.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Als sie wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wirbelten sie ein weiteres Mal durch die Halle.

1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ... 1, 2, 3 ...

Die Musik wurde leiser und langsamer, ebenso wie ihre Schritte. James ließ Lily noch eine Pirouette drehen, dann kamen die beiden außer Atem zum stehen.

Plötzlich fing eine Person an zu klatschen und weitere fielen mit ein und dann klatschte auf einmal die ganze Halle. Lily und James sahen sich verwirrt an, sie schienen ganz vergessen zu haben, wo sie waren. Sie hatten sich in ihrer eigenen Welt befunden. Erschöpft lächelten sie sich zu und verbeugten sich. Dann, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit nach ein paar Minuten auf andere Dinge richtete, fielen Lily und James sich glücklich in die Arme und James hob sie ein weiteres Mal hoch. Er wirbelte sie erleichtert im Kreis herum und ließ sie erst nach einer Minute wieder herunter.

"Wir haben es geschafft, James.", rief sie glücklich und atemlos. Er nickte zustimmend. Sie strahlte ihn an.

"Das war beeindruckend, Prongs.", rief Remus, der mit Sarah im Schlepptau schnell näher kam. Er klopfte seinem Freund anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Warum habt ihr nicht gleich so getanzt?"

James atmete tief durch, er musste immer noch nach Luft schnappen. "Ich weiß es nicht, Moony. Aber besser später als nie, oder?"

"Auf jeden Fall.", lachte Remus.

"Das war wirklich eine gute Leistung, Potter. Das Selbe gilt für Sie, Miss Evans", sagte Professor McGonagall, die sich unbemerkt genähert hatte.

"Danke.", sagten die beiden Schulsprecher fröhlich.

"Wie ich sehe haben sich die Übungsstunden mit Mr Lupin und Miss Sanford gelohnt. Es freut mich außerordentlich, dass Sie beide Gryffindor keine Schande gemacht haben. Wenn Sie jetzt noch den Quidditchpokal ... " Sie hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen. James musste grinsen.

"Ich tue was ich kann, Professor, glauben Sie mir."

Die Hexe nickte zufrieden und entfernte sich dann von den vier Siebtklässlern. James und Lily nahmen sich jeweils ein Butterbier und tranken den Krug in einem Zug leer. Sie holten sich noch ein zweites und gingen dann mit Sarah und Remus zu einem der Tische. "Ihr habt wirklich super getanzt.", sagte Sarah nach einer Weile. "Wenn wir jetzt jemandem erzählen würden, wie ihr euch erst gestern angestellt habt - das würde uns keiner glauben."

Lily lachte. "Das denke ich auch."

"Aber wieso ging es auf einmal so gut?", hakte Remus nach.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Es war, als ob meine Füße sich selbstständig gemacht haben oder so. Jedenfalls schien es auf einmal ganz leicht zu sein, weißt du?", erklärte er und blickte verträumt zu Lily, die diesen Blick erwiderte.

Remus und Sarah entging das nicht und so entschlossen sie sich, das "Paar" alleine zu lassen und sich zu den anderen Schülern zu gesellen, die es Lily und James nachmachen wollten und nun eifrig über die Tanzfläche fegten.

Sarah und Remus sahen sich kurz unentschlossen an, dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er seine Hände um ihre Taille. So bewegten sie sich langsam zu der Musik. "Ich fass es immer noch nicht, dass James und Lily es geschafft haben.", sagte Sarah nach einer Weile und lehnte ihren Kopf an Remus' Brust, wo sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Täuschte sie sich oder war er schneller als üblicherweise?

"Ich auch nicht. Aber ich glaub die beiden waren genauso fassungslos.", meinte Remus und atmete den Geruch ein, der von Sarah ausging. Er hatte etwas erdbeeriges, fand der Werwolf.

Sie lachte kurz. "Oh ja. Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen, als alle applaudiert hatten? Die waren richtig geschockt."

"Ja. War aber auch nicht zu übersehen."

"Meinst du, aus ihnen wird nochmal was?", erkundigte sich Sarah nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens.

"Ich hoffe es. Aber ich denke nachdem sie _so _getanzt haben, steht dem nichts mehr im Wege.", antwortete Remus leise. "Allein wie sie sich angesehen haben - " Er schluckte schwer, als sie den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

Lily und James beobachteten ihre Freunde wortlos. Sie wollten nichts tun, was die Spannung zwischen ihnen zerstören könnte. Als sie allerdings sahen, wie sich Remus und Sarah plötzlich küssten, sagte James doch etwas. "Das ging jetzt aber schnell.", meinte er leicht überrascht und trank etwas Butterbier. Sarah und Remus lösten sich rasch wieder von einander und starrten sich leicht geschockt an, jedenfalls hatte James diesen Eindruck. Er beobachtete seine "Tanzlehrer", die ein paar Worte wechselten und dann rasch die Große Halle verließen, wahrscheinlich wollten sie für sich sein, um das eben Geschehene zu bereden.

"Ach weißt du, ich hatte schon länger das Gefühl, als wenn zwischen den beiden irgendetwas wäre, auch wenn ich nicht genau gewusst habe, was es war.", gestand Lily und sah ihn lächelnd an.

"Ja, ich auch.", erwiderte James und versank erneut in Lilys Augen. Aber dieses Mal machte es ihm nichts mehr aus, er genoss es. Er genoss es, wie sie ihn ansah, er genoss das Gefühl, das sich in ihm unaufhörlich ausbreitete und das er schon gespürt hatte, als er vorhin mit Lily getanzt hatte. "Ich hab mich nur gefragt, wann er endlich über seinen Schatten springen würde. Moony, ist da verdammt stur."

Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass er auch über sie sprach, in gewisser Weise jedenfalls und deshalb brach sie den Blickkontakt und starrte leicht verlegen auf ihre Hände. Eine zarte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und James fand, dass sie noch schöner aussah als sonst. "Jaah ... Schatten ... stur ...", murmelte Lily vor sich hin und atmete tief durch, bevor sie erneut James' Augen suchte. "Ich muss dir was sagen, James."

Er blickte sie auffordernd an, seine Hand näherte sich der ihrigen.

"Also, es ist so - "

"Prongs, hast du Moony und Sanford gesehen?", wurde Lily von Sirius unterbrochen, der sich auf den frei gewordenen Platz von Remus setzte und James angrinste.

James schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah dann zu seinem besten Freund. "Ja, hab ich. So schwer sind die zwei aber auch nicht zu übersehen gewesen, oder?"

"Nee, da hast du Recht. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht geglaubt, dass aus denen mal was wird, Moony macht doch immer so ein Theater, wenn es um Mädchen geht."

James grinste und sah sich um. "Pass auf, dass McGonagall das nicht zu hören kriegt, sie denkt wahrscheinlich, Theater ist unser neues Wort für Anschlag."

"Womit sie durchaus Recht haben könnte. Wir bräuchten mal wieder einen Code. Irgendetwas unauffälliges, wie zum Beispiel die Fische fliegen bei Nacht.", schlug Sirius vor und trank einen Schluck aus James' Krug.

Dieser lachte. "Ja, das ist wirklich unauffällig."

"Ich muss euch übrigens gratulieren, Prongs, ihr habt toll getanzt, wirklich."

Lily lächelte geschmeichelt.

"Danke, Padfoot.", kam es von James.

"Wirklich beeindruckend, das war schon fast nicht mehr jugendfrei."

Lily prustete in ihr Getränk und James' Grinsen verbreiterte sich. "Wo ist übrigens deine Begleitung?"

Sirius fing an zu lächeln. "Ach, die holt uns etwas zu trinken. Eigentlich wollte ich das machen, aber sie meinte, am Ende würde ich ihr zum Spaß noch irgendetwas in ihr Glas kippen."

"Dann hat sie dich durchschaut.", lachte James und schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

"Vielleicht. Aber sie ist wirklich nett. Ich denke, ich werde dann mal wieder den Gentleman spielen und mich um sie kümmern.", sagte er, stand auf und verschwand in dem bunten Getümmel.

Auch Lily stand auf. "Mir ist warm, ich gehe eine Weile nach draußen." James nickte und folgte ihr, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihm allein sein wollte. Er fand sie draußen, wo sie an der Brüstung lehnte und die vom Mond beschienenen Ländereien betrachtete. James stellte sich neben sie.

"Schön hier, oder? So friedlich.", sagte er nach einer Weile. Lily nickte und blickte ihm in die Augen, in denen sie die Sterne sehen konnte, die sich spiegelten.

"Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken.", sagte sie schließlich.

Er sah sie erstaunt an. "Weshalb?"

Sie sah verlegen auf ihre Hände. "Ohne dich hätte ich mich heute bis auf die Knochen blamiert."

James schüttelte mit einem warmen Lächeln den Kopf. "Bestimmt nicht. Ich weiß, wie super du tanzen kannst."

Lily hob langsam wieder den Kopf. "Aber so wie heute ... so hab ich noch nie getanzt."

James legte seine Hand langsam auf ihre und erwartete beinahe, dass sie ihn schlug oder anschrie oder irgendetwas, das sie vor kurzem noch getan hätte. Aber Lily tat nichts dergleichen, sie zeigte überhaupt keine Reaktion außer die, dass ihr Lächeln etwas größer wurde. James spürte ein Fallgefühl im Magen, als wenn er sich mit seinem Besen in einen Sturzflug begeben würde.

"Ich auch nicht.", gestand er. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit einander. "Und meine Füße sind noch ganz geblieben."

Lily lachte kurz auf und rückte etwas näher zu ihm. Trotz der Kühle der Nacht, wurde ihr immer wärmer.

James räusperte sich kurz. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Lily?"

"Kommt ganz darauf an, was.", sagte sie vage.

"Wenn du heute Abend schon mit mir tanzen konntest, würdest du dann auch nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen?" Er lächelte sie charmant an und Lily fühlte kleine Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch herumschwirren.

"Hast du immer noch nicht aufgegeben?", fragte sie und beugte sich langsam vor.

James hob gespielt unentschlossen die Schultern. "Weißt du, ich glaube der Riesenkrake hat eine Freundin gefunden.", spielte er auf eine Bemerkung an, die sie vor zwei Jahren gemacht hatte.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen und machte noch einen - den letzten - Schritt auf ihn zu. "Wirklich? Davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts."

James neigte den Kopf etwas. "Ja, weißt du - Hagrid hat da mal was erwähnt, von wegen er hat ihm eine Freundin besorgt."

Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem an ihren Wangen spüren und bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Ja, wenn der Krake keine Zeit hat ... Na schön. Ich komme nächste Woche mit dir nach Hogsmeade."

James grinste. "Wunderbar. Dann können wir uns einen neuen Code überlegen, das mit dem Theaterstück hat McGonagall durchschaut."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich ein echter Rumtreiber."

"Auf jeden Fall." Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

"Aber ein wirklich guter Tänzer.", beharrte er.

Lily verdrehte die Augen. Die Millimeter schrumpften immer weiter zusammen. "Küsst du mich jetzt endlich?", wollte sie dann wissen. Diese Warterei wurde unerträglich.

James grinste, legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie dann ganz zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Ein Gefühl durchflutete die Schulsprecher, das unbeschreiblich war. Lily schlang die Arme um ihn und spürte seine Zunge, die sanft über ihre Unterlippe fuhr. Lily liefen ein Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken und die Rennbesen in James' Bauch schlugen einige Saltos. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Für die beiden Schulsprecher war dieser Moment vollkommen, nichts war jemals so schön gewesen wie das.

Nein, der Abend war wirklich nicht zu dem befürchteten Desaster geworden. Remus war über seinen Schatten gesprungen, Lily hatte sich doch nicht für den Riesenkraken entschieden, Sally wusste nicht mehr, dass sie jemals etwas mit Sirius gehabt hatte, Sirius entschied, dass seine Verabredung wirklich nett war und beschloss, sich wieder mit ihr zu treffen und am Ende des Abends tanzte die ganze Schule zusammen den Makarena, die einen, wie Professor Dumbledore und Sirius Black, mit mehr, die anderen, wie Professor McGonagall und Severus Snape, mit weniger Begeisterung.

**Ende

* * *

**

**A/N: **So, das war sie. Meine FF. Ich hoffe ihr hattet so viel Spaß beim lesen wie ich beim schreiben und sie hat euch gefallen. Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr bis zum Schluss ausgehalten habt und ich hoffe, ihr schenkt mir noch ein kleines Review.

Ich hatte eigentlich auch genau beschrieben, wie Sarah und Remus zusammenkommen, aber da das letztendlich zu sehr von Lily und James abgelenkt hätte, habe ich es wieder rausgenommen. Aber da ich es denen, die es gerne lesen möchten, nicht vorenthalten will, habe ich das Zusammenkommen in meinem Lifejournal gepostet: http / chrissi-tine . livejournal . com /9576 . html # cutid1 (Ohne die Leerstellen das Ganze natürlich.)

Außerdem habe ich angefangen, eine Fortsetzung zu dieser FF zu schreiben, sie wird in den nächsten Tagen oder auch Wochen hier zu lesen sein. Der Titel lautet: _Let's Dance 2 - Jetzt wird geheiratet._ Haltet einfach Ausschau danach, dann dürfte sie euch hoffentlich nicht entgehen.

**Mara: **Ich hoffe das war schnell genug für dich, wenn du doch schon so neugierig und nervös bist.

**Janey: **Solche Übergangskapitel müssen (leider) auch sein, weil man nicht von einem Ereignis ins nächste hetzen kann. Und etwas ruhigere Kapitel sind auch ganz schön, finde ich. Was die Fehler betrifft, das haben wir schon geklärt, danke für den Hinweis, mal sehen, vielleicht ändere ich das noch.


End file.
